Light of Day:Aurora's Glow
by wintryspice
Summary: Part. 2 of Light of Day. Things seem to keep getting progressively worse for the Frøberg family after the heir escaped from her pendant after two years. This goes to show princesses and queens are more than just dainty, polite females and can be pretty darn scary when thst want to.
1. Your Door Hinges Were Burnt Off

**_part 2 here we go!_**

* * *

CRASH!

"Huh...what the heck?" Laurence yawned, awakened by the sound of a door falling down. He rubbed his eyes and opened his door, Ellie's door completely burnt off of the hinges. "Wait..what?" He looked further down the hall and saw the young woman in red and orange make her way to the stairs.

"Annaleise?" He asked, following her from a distance.

Her dress swaying behind her, she made her way down the stairs, outside to the courtyard. As she turned towards the stables, she unintentionally slid her right hand out and created a small blast of flames, scorching the grass snowy grass. She moved her left arm and black chunks of ice shot out of her hand, forming an ice barrier on her left side. "Wh-what's going on?" She turned to the left and saw her reflection. Her eyes widened as she looked into the ice. That was her face, but older. At least two years older,as if she had sprouted into her twenties overnight. What she did not realize, however, was that she was trapped for two years.

* * *

"Sis.." Laurence kept following her, but then realized exactly he had to wake Ellie up.

* * *

Annaleise looked around, a bit confused and tired, seeing the animals fast asleep. Eve, her mare, looked right at her, Annaleise gulping as she cautiously walked towards her. She held her shaking hand out to Eve's muzzle, Eve moving closer. Her hand rested upon the fine hairs between Eve's eyes and nose, Annaleise smiling as she hugged her neck. "Eve..I've missed...you." Annaleise felt her eyes begin to flutter, passing out onto the hay as she felt her body begin to ache. She clenched her first over her heart, the spot where Ellie had struck her, beginning to dully ache with every beat.

* * *

"SIS. SIS WAKE UP." Laurence shook his sister, kneeling on her bed.

"Laurence, it's 12:15, what is it?" Ellie yawned, staring at the clock.

"Come on! You need to see this!"

"See? See wha-?"

Laurence pulled his sister from bed, pulling her down the stairs, out of the palace doors and into the stables. Ellie pulled her brother back, not very happy that he awoke her at midnight. "Laurence, it's too eary," Ellie yawned, rubbing her eyes, leaning against the stable doors.

"Do you wanna know why your door hinges were blown off? Did you fail to notice that?"

"Laurence what are you-" Laurence motioned for Ellie to come to Eve's slot, pointing to a red cape sticking out. Ellie raised her brow, getting closer and closer, her eyes widening and hands flying to her mouth as she saw who was fast asleep on the hay. "IT WORKED" Ellie exclaimed, crawling through the hay on her hands and knees in her nightgown. "Hey, hey wake up!"

Annaleise groaned in pain, Ellie's hand on her left shoulder, close to where she had struck her sister. She lifted a part of the fire dress from Annaleise's chest, a purple and black scar extending from right above her heart. _"Oh no. I did this,"_ Ellie thought. As she bent down to pick her sister up, Laurence knelt down to help. "We've got to get her upstairs without anyone seeing us."

"What about mama and papa?" Laurence asked.

"Tomorrow, we'll tell them tomorrow. But until then, we keep her hidden."

Ellie and Laurence quietly shut the palace doors , struggling to keep Annaleise upon their shoulders, her body heat making them too hot. "Almost there." Ellie winced. Laurence quietly opened his sisters door, once again walking Annaleise to her own bed. "I'll stay with her tonight. If I'm not up by eight, wake me up so I can get mama and papa."

Laurence nodded, giving Ellie a hug and going back to bed.

"It really did work. You're finally home." Ellie grasped her sisters hand, falling asleep as she sat in a nearby chair.

* * *

"Sis, sis, it's eight."

"Hmm?" Ellie mumbled, her hand still holding Annaleise's hand.

"Mama and papa are downstairs. You might wanna wake them up."

"Oh, right."

"I'll stay with her while you go get them." Laurence shooed Ellie from the chair, Ellie stratching and rushing down to the study.

* * *

"Mama, papa, wake up." Ellie shook her parents, hoping to wake them up on the first shake.

"Mmm, Ellie, go back to bed." Elsa groaned, holding tight to Jack _._

"Mama, papa, it worked."

"Mmm, what worked-"

"You know..IT worked," Ellie grinned, standing over her mother and father. Elsa and Jack quickly shot up, looking at each other, then back to Ellie. They jumped off of the couch and followed Ellie to her sister's room. "Okay, before you go in, you can't freak out." Ellie bit her lip, standing in front of her sister's room.

"We promise. No freaking." Jack promised, taking Elsa's hand.

"She's asleep but she's in pain. Like, a lot of it."

Elsa and Jack nodded, Ellie opening the door. The second the couple walked into their daughter's room, Elsa's hands flew up to her mouth, rushing to Annaleise as Laurence dabbed her forehead with a cold towel.

"Mama, she's really hot. She's burning up."

 _She's really back.._ Elsa took her daughter's hand and kissed it, tears spilling out of her eyes as Annaleise squeezed it back.

"M-mor" Annaleise weakly squeaked

"Jack, come here!" Elsa waved to Jack, Jack floating over to sit on her bed. "I'm right here, elskling. I'm right here." Annaleise took another breath, instead of exhaling, she developed a bout of coughing. Elsa looked down, the black and purple scar growing across her daughter's chest. "Jack, can you get Pabbie her as fast as you can?"

"That I can do." Jack kissed Annaleise on the hand, flying off to the trolls.

"When did she come back?" Elsa asked, cooling the cloth as Laurence continued to dab Annaleise's forehead.

"This morning. At about midnight. She made quite the escape from Ellie's room." Laurence replied.

"How so?"

"She burnt sis's door off of the hinges. There's scorch marks all over the floor of her room and hallway, if you didn't notice it."

"She what?!"

"Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Elsa stood up and peered outside of Annaleise's room, realizing Laurence was telling the truth. The door was burnt right off of the hinges. _Annaleise..._

"Mor, she's waking up!" Elsa rushed back into her daughter's room, Annaleise on her side, supported by her elbows, trying her hardest to get up.

"I..."

"Lie back down, elskling." Elsa helped Ellie lie her back down, covering her with her sheets.

"Mother, what if Pabbie can't do anything?" Ellie worriedly asked.

"We won't know until Pabbie does what he can." Elsa pulled Ellie close, weakly smiling at Laurence as he continued to dab his sister's forehead.

* * *

"PABBIE!" Jack called out as he floated above the troll's glen. Nothing there but gray rocks placed in random parts of the grass. He touched the ground and began calling out over and over for Pabbie, his voice shaking, for they needed Pabbie right now. "Pabbie, I know it's early, but we need you. It's Annaleise! Pabbie! Bulda, anyone!"

Two of the rocks began shaking, Pabbie and Bulda being the first to waken, their short arms stretching as they smacked their lips from waking up.

"Jack, why are you up so early in the morning? It's Jul isn't it?" Bluda asked, hopping upon a boulder, barely reaching hip-height.

"Bulda, Pabbie, we need your help. It's Anna-"

"Has Anna given you a bad time about your flying? You have been fly-"

"No, it's Annaleise. The pendant released her and we need you to make sure she's going ot be alright." Jack replied, taking Bulda's hands, worry in his eyes.

"You say the pendant has released her? Let me get my fire crystals and we'll be on our way. I trust you'll keep an eye on things, right Bulda?"

"Well of course! Anything to help the Frosts!" Bulda cheerfully boomed, grasping Jack at the leg tightly.

"Well, now. I say we get back to palace and see what's going on." Pabbie cleared his throat, his fire crystals around his neck.

* * *

Elsa placed her hands upon Annaleise's hot, red forehead, taking over for Laurence who went to fetch some water. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for this but all that mattered was that Annaleise was back. Taking care of a daughter who had just got released from a pendant for two years was not on her list of things to do during Jul, but it was what it was. As she continued to dab her forehead, her motherly instinct began to kick in once again, humming the lullaby she had sang to the children when they were younger. The cool, wet water dripped down the princesses cheek and neck, Annaleise letting out little whimpers of pain as her scar began to pulsate.

Lifting the collar of the newly created delicate dress, Elsa took a a good look at the ever-growing scar under Annaleise's collar bone, now extending to the left of her chest growing onto her arm. "It-it was an accident, I didn't mean to-"

Elsa took Ellie's hand and weakly smiled.

"You didn't hit her right in the heart, elske." Elsa said, squeezing Ellie's trembling hand. "Everything will be alright, trust me." Getting Ellie to believe the words she said was going to take a miracle if Annaleise didn't stop whimpering in pain or wake up. As she stroked her cheek, Elsa could hear Annaleise begin to mumble someone's name.

"Bj-"

"What is it, elkslking?" Elsa asked, leaning in closer.

"Bj-Bjørn, where's...Bjørn?"

Ellie looked up to Elsa, not expecting her sister to mumble out the name of the prince. Maybe she hadn't completely forgotten anyone, but it was too early to tell. She was barely awake, let alone capable of carrying on a full conversation with anyone. "Elsa, we're back!" Jack panted, placing Pabbie on the side of Annaleise's bed. Elsa stood up and walked over to the opposite side of her bed, taking a seat on the mattress, holding her left hand, Jack holding Elsa's and Ellie's.

"Let's see what we have here." Pabbie said, cracking his stubby gray knuckles. He placed his hand upon her forehead, hot and sweat-drenched. Wiping his hand on the sheets, he gently opened her eyelids one by one, making sure her eyes were fine. "Well, this have never happened before." He said to himself. Now, onto that mark crawling along her chest. "Queen Elsa, Ellie, would you mind removing some of the layers of clothing? It would help me get a better look at this black mark on her chest."

Elsa and Ellie nodded, Jack and Pabbie turning away so they could give the girls some privacy. They removed the many-layered dress, her undergarments still in tact, and loosened the top, allowing Pabbie to get a better look. They covered the rest of her body with her sheets, tapping Jack and Pabbie's shoulder to look. "Now this scar." Pabbie gently placed the fire crystal upon the pulsating mark, Annaleise once again whimpering out in pain. He got a better look at it, recognizing the pattern of the black and purple hues of color embedded in the princesses skin. "Though she was not hit directly in the heart, I am concerned about this scar."

"Pabbie, have you seen anything like it before?" Ellie asked, coming closer.

"I have, many, many years ago. I do recognize the patterns and markings. They are concerning, to say the least." He sighed, placing the crystals upon her chest.

"What's going to happen? What do we do?" Ellie asked as she took the troll's hands, her own trembling.

"Scars like this don't heal like a flesh wound heals. She's not dying, persay, but her body is trying to fight a battle it's never had to fight before. " Ellie looked to Elsa tears spilling from her eyelids, her lip quivering. Elsa placed her hand upon Ellie's shoulder, trying to give at least some comfort and keep her own chin up. Pabbie looked at the sleeping princesses eyes one last time, motioning for Jack and Elsa to come closer. "Your majesties, do you notice anything different in her eyes, if you have seen them at all?" Pabbie opened the right, her normal blue color.

"That's her normal eye color," Elsa replied, raising an eyebrow, wondering why Pabbie was concerned about her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"What about," He opened the left, still the same blue, but the irises looking as if they were glass and had been shattered. "This?"

"Her eye, it looks like it's been shattered!" Elsa exclaimed, taking a closer look, Jack taking a peek as well.

"Pabbie, what's wrong with her eye?"

"I fear that this mark has something to do with it." Pabbie sighed, jumping down from the bed, around the corner and to the royal family.

"I know that might not have been much help, but we still have let to learn of her condition. Especially-" Everyone heard the princess stir, twitching her nose and making about-to-sneeze noises. She shot up and let out a loud sneeze, a blast of icicles flying from her mouth and crashing into her vanity mirror, the edges frosting over and turning a snowy white. "Especially that."

"First fire powers, and now she sneezes snowflakes? Are there any other surprises she plans to share with us?" Elsa nervously asked, pacing the carpet outside of Annaleise's room, a thin sheet of ice forming under her feet.

"Elsa-"

"Jack, what are we going to do? We don't just have one daughter with ice powers, but two. No, one with ice powers, one with fire AND ice powers."

"Elsa, hold-"

"What if she freezes to death? Or burns? I-I don't even know-"

Jack stopped his wife from pacing, his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Look at me." Elsa nodded, her blue eyes wide with attention.

"Focus. Focus on her waking up," Jack placed his forehead on Elsa's. "Right now, powers aren't on our top priority." Elsa nodded and hugged his chest, softly sobbing as he placed his hand upon her messy blonde braid.

* * *

"Pabbie, has there ever been anyone with two types of magic before?" Ellie asked, Pabbie hopping over the sleeping princesses legs and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There has, princess. And she has been long gone."

"Who was she?"

"What do you know about Norse mytholgy, princess?"

"I know a fair amount. Why do you ask?"

"There is a goddess named Freyja. Her sister, well, half-sister Astrid wielded the power of snow and ice as well as fire. She, however, was stripped of her powers and was banished from the newly formed Arendelle."

"What did she do?"

"Freyja had two daughters, Hnoss and Gersimi. The names Annalessa and Elsabet were their human-given names from Freyja, goodness knows why. But when they were born, Freyja sealed the powers of ice and snow inside of the youngest twin Hnoss, known as Elsabet, and the powersnfire inside of Gersimi, also known as . Annalessa. I cannot tell you what happened after, but what I do know is that to protect her girls, Freyja sealed both girls into two separate pendants, protecting them from an enormous fire monster us trolls have called the Firebird. ."

"This Freyja, she's the goddess of beauty, love and war, right?" Ellie asked, clutching her pendant.

"She is indeed."

"Then..maybe she can help us cure Annaleise."

"She is very capable, I can assure you,"Pabbie said. "You just have to find her," He gently pulled the snowflake pendant into his hands. "And this will help you."

"Our pendants can lead us to her, huh?"

"Of course they can. And princess?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep an eye on her while she sleeps. Even in slumber, things the unconscious person does not know comes out when dreaming. If you need anything else later, you'll know where to find me."

"Thank you Pabbie."

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on the engagement."

* * *

"Your majesties."

"Pabbie, what is it? Is she awake?" Jack excitedly asked,

"No, no. Not yet at least. There may be someone who can help with Annaleise's ordeal."

"Who?" Elsa warmly smiled kneeling down to Pabbie's level.

"Her name is Freyja, the mother of the two in your daughters pendants. Both you and Jack need to take the girls to her, after Annaleise wakes up. I do. It know what she will do, but she will have much more insight than I will."

"Freyja? The goddess with the cats?" Elsa asked, her eyebrow raised.

"That very Freyja," Pabbie replied.

"Thank you, Pabbie. We really appreciate you doing this." Elsa took his hands and shook them gently.

"It's always a pleasure. Oh, one more thing. When she does awaken, it would be in her best interests if questions were not asked right away. She needs time to process that it's been two years and things have changed around here."

"No questions. Got it." Jack winked. "Thank you again for this."

* * *

"Annaleise, did you hear that?" Ellie took her sisters hand and placed it to her cheek. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Elskling, would you fetch your aunt Anna and Kristoff? I think they'll be happy to see her." Elsa warmly asked, taking over for Ellie.

"Of course, should I get the boys too?"

"One at a time, Bjørn first." Jack winked. "I'll come with you, snowflake." As Jack and Ellie left arm in arm, Elsa took her place next to Annaleise once more. She looked upon her daughter's face, her nose and upper lip twitching.

"Just like when you were a baby."

* * *

 _Elsa and Jack stared over two oak bassinets, watching their sleeping daughters slumber in the moonlight. Jack reached his hand into Ellie's bassinet, stroking her soft, chubby pink cheek, Ellie letting out a tiny coo. Elsa did the same, looking to Jack, but as she turned her head, Annaleise's eyes were wide open. Those big blue eyes staring right at her, her mouth slightly agape as she began to smile and wriggle her hands in the air._

 _"Aa aa. Aa aa."_

 _"Wide awake are we?" Elsa quietly chuckled, gently supporting Annaleise's wobbly head as she lifted her out of the bassinet, placing her over her shoulder._

 _"She's a night owl, like you are." Jack softly laughed, poking the princesses nose._

 _"She's a light sleeper, not a night owl."_

 _"No wonder any tiny noise wakes her up. Ellie seems to be a heavy sleeper, for now."_

 _"Watch, when they get older the roles will switch."_

 _"Maybe they will, right blue-eyes?"_

 _Annaleise gave a gummy smile, snuggling against Elsa's shoulder, falling back asleep._

* * *

"Okay, you three cannot make any loud noises when we go in." Ellie commanded, standing in front of Annaleise's door.

"Got it, no loud sounds." Anna winked. Ellie nodded and quietly turned the doorknob, Anna, Kristoff and Anders making their way in.

"No way!" Anders whispered, Anna softly gasping while Kirstoff's eyes widened.

"She's back! Ellie, when?"

"Midnight. I've been with her ever since and mama-" Ellie looked to Elsa, fast asleep as she still held tight to Annaleise's hand. "Elsa..."

"Aunt Anna, we've got so much to tell everyone and once Annale-" Ellie suddenly heard rustling coming from the bed. Turning her head, she saw Annaleise begin to toss and turn, waking Elsa up.

"Mm, what?" Elsa asked, feeling the movement. "Elske?"

Annaleise softly groaned, her jaw moving up and down, her arms slowly starting to move from her sides. She slightly turned her head and as she shifted her legs, she stopped moving and went back to a sleeping state. "And to think she was waking up." Ellie sadly thought. "Oh! Maybe Bjørn's touch will do the trick!" Ellie ran out of the room and knocked on Bjørn and Fritz's door. A sleepy Bjorn rubbed his eyes, fully dressed but not awake. "Bjørn, you need to come with me."

"Wha-what's going on, Ellie?" He yawned. Ellie yanked Bjørn out of the room, marching him right into her sisters, and pushing him to the edge of the bed. His eyes widened as Ellie dropped his hand, a smile crawling upon his face. "A-A-Annaleise?"

He knelt down and took her right hand, his hands still trembling as he took in the fact that his fiancée was finally back. Asleep, but back.

"Fireball, you've come back. You're really back." He kissed her hand, a tear landing upon her pale skin. She lightly sighed and slowly began to open her eyes, batting her lashes as her vision began to focus more clearly on the ceiling. She turned her head to Elsa, her eyes wide, then to Bjørn. Her pale red lips began to move, no sound coming from her mouth, then trembling as she squeaked.

"B-Bjørn?"

The prince felt tears begin to fill his eyes, nodding yes as he squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm right here, fireball. I'm right here."

Annaleise turned her head to Elsa, who was on the verge of tears as she mouthed her name. "M-mor? Hva er det som skier (Mother? What's going on)?" Her voice trembled as she stared into her mother's eyes.

"Min...min jente, du er tilbake!" Elsa embraced Annaleise, Bjørn letting go of her hand as she was pulled close to Elsa. Ellie rushed over and took part of the hug.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Annaleise, please forgive me!"

"Ellie..."

Ellie sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Yes?"

"Wh-why is your hair purple?"

Ellie looked to Elsa, Elsa back at Ellie. "Well, it's kind of a long story." Ellie nervously replied, looking away from her sister. "I think it would be better if I told you about it later."

Annaleise slightly nodded, looking back to Bjørn, who was in smiles at the sight of her. Annaleise felt a rush of calmness flow through her body, giving her a loopy-sleeplike high, goofily smiling at the prince. "You're...handsome.."

"Annaleise, you remember who I am, yes?" Bjørn asked, knowing she had just woken up, but wanted to make sure.

"You're my handsome gear Prince whoo gave ussss chi'en pox."

"I'm convinced."

Annaleise looked back to her mother, smiling goofily. "The sky's awake...so I'm...awake." She tried to sit up, the pain in her chest brought her back down, her hand flying up to her heart, groaning in pain once more.

"Elsa, what's wrong with her?" A concerned Anna asked, looking to her sister.

Elsa replied to Anna's look, gently pulling on Annaleise's loosened top, exposing the black and purple mark. Anna gasped and came to Elsa's side of the bed. "And...this." Elsa held open Annaleise's left eyelid, her eye still laced with the shattered-ice look.

"Her eye...it's like it's shattered, like ice."

"Well, you're in for a surprise if you see her vanity mirror." Jack said, pointing his staff in the opposite direction.

"It's...it's frosted over! What happened?"

"She sneezed." Jack replied.

"Sneezed? And ice came out of her hand?"

"More like her mouth... Yeah, it's still pretty puzzling to us."

"I did this."

Everyone looked to Ellie.

"Elskling,"

"I did this. I hit her, It's my fault. And now, look at her, she's suffering because of it." Ellie turned away and wiped her eyes as tears spilled down her face.

"It was an accident, she stood at the wrong time. It's not your fault." Jack floated over, trying to comfort her.

"Els..bet"

"Annaleise?"

Annaleise gripped the sheets. "Hnoss." She sat up, holding her left shoulder as she glared at her sister, definitely not her normal behavior.

"Annaleise, what.."

The sheets began to heat up, crumbling under her grasp as she pulled them back and attempted to stand up. "WHERE. IS. MY. SISTER?" She demanded.

"Annaleise, she's right..." Elsa began to say.

"WHERE IS HNOSS? WHERE IS MY SISTER?" The rooms temperature began to rise a few degrees as the princesses (or so everyone thought) anger rose.

"Anna..lessa?" Ellie asked.

"Where is my sister?!"

Ellie cautiously approached her sister, taking the snowflake pendant off from around her neck, placing it in her palms. "She's right here." Holding the pendant up, Annaleise felt Annalessa's sadness come forward as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Hno-HNOSS!" She cried, sobbing into her hands, Ellie rushing to her side to comfort her. She looked into Ellies eyes, sniffling. "Y-you have her face...and eyes." Annaleise fell forward, Ellie catching her.

"Woah there, I've got you."

"OWW...Ellie, what happened?"

"You're back. Good."

"Wha-"

"Lie back down, and I'll tell you after Jul. Promise."

"Promise?"

"You bet."

* * *

"I take it that was the other sister," Anna said, taking a sip of cocoa as she munched on a shortbread cookie.

"She's definitely hot tempered." Kristoff added.

"Maybe.." Elsa thought.

"What?" Anna asked.

"What if the sisters memories and personalities became intertwined with Annaleise's and the sight of Ellie cause her to "erupt"?"

"Like a volcano?"

"Poor example, but in other words, yes." Elsa replied, sipping her tea.

"Should we leave those two alone in there?" Anna wondered, again taking a cookie.

"They'll be fine." Jack assured her, floating down to Elsa, placing his arm around her.

"But how do you think she'll react to the engagement?"

"Who knows, maybe she'll take it well. Maybe she won't." Jack said, helping himself to a piece of peppermint bark.

* * *

"Sis?"

"Yeah Ellie?" Annaleise tiredly asked.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Mmhm."

Ellie took a deep breath and held her left hand out, Annaleise weakly taking it as she attempted to examine the ring "Ellie, is this..?"

"Mmmhmm. It is."

"Who's the lucky man? Oleg?"

"Ew. No. His name starts with an F, and he's pretty handsome."

"Fred."

"Annaleise..."

"Frank"

"Really?"

"Fritz?"

"N- yes!"

"Fritz Fritz? The Fritz whom mother really doesn't care for?"

"Yes, that one." Ellie annoyingly sighed.

"You aren't having any..." Annaleise poked her sisters stomach.

"Annaleise! No! We aren't even married yet!"

"Not everyone who has kids is married, Ellie."

"You're awfully snarky after waking up." Ellie shoved her sister arm back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to."

"Just..just don't tell me what I missed. I'm not sure if I can handle it." Annaleise fell back, her hand upon her forehead. "Has it been like...eight hours?"

"No. You really wanna know how long it's been?"

"Yeeesh."

"Annaleise, you've been gone for two years."

"Two-two years, huh? Then that makes us...twenty?"

"It does indeed."

"You said you'd tell me things after Jul, so I take it it's...December?"

"Right on the spot."

"Okay, I'm done, no more questions until later." Annaleise rubbed her head. "I feel like..."

"What?"

"I feel like I'm missing things."

"How so?"

"Like, with Bjørn. I remember bits and pieces of us, but it's not all there. When I saw him, all that registered in my mind was that I smacked him for giving me- chicken pox. Which i also remember we both suffered through. Anything after that is kind of a blur."

"Nothing else after that, huh?"

"Tell me something that will surprise me."

"Well, he's your fiancé-"

"My..fiancé?"

"Mmmhmm, you're both betrothed."

"We are?" She excitedly asked.

"Eeyup. And you two were pretty lovey-dovey when mother and father aren't around."

"Oh," Annaleise blushed.

"Ellie placed another pillow under her sisters head, smiling. "Do you want to see him?"

"Him?"

"Bjørn, genius."

"Oh, him. Can I?"

"I'll let him him in." Ellie peered out of the door, motioning for the prince to come in. "I'll leave you two alone." Ellie winked.

* * *

"So, I hear you're my fiancé."

 _She doesn't remember that_. "I am indeed."

"My parents know how to pick 'em I guess." She laughed, taking Bjørn's hand and squeezing it. "I do, however, smacking you."

Bjørn perked up, smiling at the fact she remembered that. "It hurt, but I forgave you."

The princesses, smile softened as her cheeks turned red. "Would it be inappropriate if I-"

"If you what?"

"If I kissed you right now?" Bjørn blushed, not expecting her to bounce back so fast by asking for a kiss.

"N-no! It's perfectly fine!" He leaned in close, placing his hand behind her head, carefully drawing her near as he placed his soft lips upon hers. Annaleise closed end eyes, bringing her arms around his neck and replying by pushing her lips on and off of his. She took a breath and replaced her lips upon his once more, pulling Bjørn onto her bed. He laid next to her, no intentions of doing anything , placing her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beating steadily.

"I'm glad I'm betrothed to you."

"Me too, fireball. Me too."

* * *

"Aww, Elsa, she remembers him!" Anna whispered, her ear plastered to the outside of Annaleise's door.

"That's...that's good."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Anna, so much has happened today+"

"You're taking the day off tomorrow."

"I wasn't intending on-"

"You need to stay with Annaleise. She's nowhere near ready to leave that room yet, and she needs you. You're her mother. Can't beat that argument, can you?"

"I really can't. Annaleise and I...we have things to talk about. Not just what she's missed, but her powers. And what comes next."

Anna slid down the wall next to her sister, wrapping arm arms in hers. "Can I join you? If that's alright?"

"I was hoping you would. Would you be willing to switch off and on with Jack? She needs time with him too."

"That's what I'm here for, Elsa. Don't forget it."

"I can't, and I never will."


	2. That Black Sand, Tho

Within the next twelve hours, all of those in the palace took a well deserved sleep, all except for the recently-awakened pendant bound princess. She lay upon her pillows, pouty because a certain someone, her mother, made sure she did NOT get out of bed for the next few days. She looked at her hands, first her right as she snapped her fingers and a tiny flame sprang from her fingertips. She gave a minuscule smile as she wiggled her fingers back and forth, moving the flame from finger to finger. She paused as she thought about doing the same with her left hand. Would a blast of ice shoot a hole in the ceiling or go right through the wall? She clenched her fist closed, bringing it close to her heart and she splayed her fingers over her ever-growing scar, quickly retracting as she feel a cold spot starting to cover her chest.

Upon her chest, a light purple web of delicate ice surrounded her scar, cooling it and numbing the pain.

"I don't know whether to be happy this is numbing the pain or questioning whether this is something more serious," She asked herself, biting her lip as she sat up. She grasped her blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders as her legs shook while she took her first steps out of bed. Making her way to the wide glass window, she propped herself upon the cushioned ledge, gently pulling her legs up and wrapping her blanket around them. She rested her head against the cool glass, the sky beginning to welcome the sun as it rose above the mountains, her mother's ice palace glistening as the sunlight glistened upon the ice.

"Maybe I am like mother. More than either of us want to admit." She thought, resting her head on her knees as she looked back towards her bed, Bjørn asleep on the big chair next to her bed. She quietly laughed to herself as he slept in such an awkward position, arms and legs flung over the arms, a line of drool running down his cheek. She shook her bangs out of her face and looked back outside, Ellie and Jack up bright and early making wonderful ice creations in the snow.

"She's such a papas girl, lucky brat." Annaleise yawned, loosened her blanket and let her legs stretch towards the wall, massaging her calves, which were pretty sore from being in bed all day long yesterday. With a sigh, she stood up and headed toward the door, blanket still on her shoulders, dragging behind her. She opened the door and looked to the left, then to the right. "Maybe she's still sleeping."

Annaleise made her way down the hall, past Ellie's room and a few doors down to her parents room, where her mother may or may not be sleeping. She gently knocked, sliding the door open, Elsa nowhere in sight. She closed the door and saw a light coming from Elsa's office, a sign that she was still up. A smile brightened her face, her legs still wobbling as she tip toed to the office. She poked her head inside, Elsa deep in concentration in a family tree book.

"Mo-AAAHHH." Annaleise grasped her chest, falling to her knees in the doorway. Elsa was startled by the noise and looked over her book, Annaleise on the ground.

"Elskling..." She said, rushing to her side. "You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep. I wanna stay with you." Annaleise could feel her eyes begin to water, Elsa trying to help her up by supporting her shoulders. "Please?"

"Fine, sit here for a second." Elsa sat Annaleise on a nearby chair, and with a flick of the wrist, created a couch out of snow. Not too cold, but warm enough for Annaleise to sit upon. Elsa led Annaleise to the couch, taking her book with her as she sat down with her, Annaleise's head resting upon her shoulder.

"I-I want to talk to you."

Elsa sat the book down as she started to open it, looking to her daughter and nodding. "We have many things to discuss, elske."

Annaleise nodded and held her right hand in front of her and Elsa, snapping her middle finger and thumb together, creating a flame the size of what a match would make. Annaleise's big blue eyes looked upon her mother, most of the nervousness gone, waiting for a reaction. Elsa took her hand, the flame still going, and sighed.

"I should have told you earlier. I don't know what I was thinking, I feel like such an idiot."

"You aren't, elske. However, I am a bit disappointed you waited so long to tell me."

"The forest fire,"

"You remember it." Elsa lightly exclaimed,.

"I-I was the one who caused it."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Ellie and I were messing around by where I fell off of your horse when you took us to your ice palace. And..instead of melting one of her snowballs, my flame hit a tree."

"Maybe that's why the fire didn't come near you."

"What?"

"You were unconscious when I came looking for you, and there was a good three feet between you and the flames." Elsa calmly explained, feeling Annaleise's grip tighten.

"Why...why am I such a freak?"

"Elske"

"You, papa and Ellie have ice powers-" Annaleise sobbed, her tears spilling out of her eyes as she wept into her hands.

"Darling, you are not a freak! You might be different, " Elsa lifted her head up. "But you are Annaleise Freyja Frost, future queen of Arendelle. Not a freak. And I can assure you, your father and I will do everything we can to help you. Believe it, elske."

* * *

Fritz awoke with a giant yawn, a smile plastered along his face from his recent engagement to Ellie. He quickly got out of bed, washed, up, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, dressed and made his way to the courtyard where Ellie and Jack were still creating ice structures.

"Papa, do you think Annaleise will gain her memories back before September?"

"We're all hoping she does, snowflake. Both your mother and I think it would be best if neither of us bombarded her with questions about the past few years. And in my opinion, she will eventually remember everything." Jack reassured Ellie, smacking a snowball along the palace wall. "She knows who Bjørn is, have you mentioned Fritz?"

"Oh she remembers alright." Ellie replied, making a tiny snowbird from a mound of snow in her palm. "She was quite surprised when I mentioned she was betrothed to Bjørn though."

"How did she take that?"

"Quite well, actually. It's kind of odd how she can remember bits and pieces of things and some things just don't register."

"That's how amnesia works, and we've just got to live with it."

"Then her lessons."

"What about them?"

"Do you think she'll have to re-learn three years, plus two more for preparation?"

"If she does, she's a fast learner."

"A fast learner who has the attention span of a walnut." Ellie joked, Jack plopping a snowball upon her head, seeing Fritz come outside.

"Don't look now, but your Fritz in shining armor is coming you way." Jack winked, dusting the snow off of her head.

"Fritz! i'll see you all inside, papa."

As Jack walked past the young man, he winked, and shoved him forward. "Good morning, Elisabeth." He smiled, Ellie racing towards him, knocking him down into the snow. "Oof!"

"Hehe, good morning Fritz." She smiled, placing a soft kiss upon his rolled off of him, waving her legs up and down, making a snow angel. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I did actually. It felt like I was asleep for a whole day. I really needed it." He yawned, taking Ellie's warm hand. "Your hands are warm this time around."

"I'm just really happy, that's all."

"Oh? Why so happy, princess?"

"Well, we just got engaged...and..."

"And?"

"Annaleise came back."

"Wh-what?! When?"

"Laurence said it was about midnight, yesterday."

"That's great! Is she okay?"

"Shes awake, a bit confused but she's going to be fine." Ellie smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Did you happen to mention," Fritz pointed to her left hand.

"I did. She took it quite well actually."

"That's good to hear," He sighed, sitting up. "What about Bjørn?"

"She remembers him, but the fact that they are betrothed came as a slight shock to her." Ellie did the same, wiggling her feet in the snow.

"Well as long as she knows who he is, isn't that what matters?" Fritz looked to Ellie, her face beginning to turn downcast.

"Elisabeth, look at me." He turned her face to his, his hands upon her face. "it was an accident. Maybe something will happen, good or bad. Whatever it is, you know I'll be there to help you through it. Just like you entire family is." Ellie sniffed, about to cry. "Don't..no...not the sad eyes." He lost it.

"You suck." Ellie pouted as Fritz pulled her into a hug.

"How so?"

"You're like papa, always right about everything."

"Another reason we're meant for each other." He laughed, patting her back.

* * *

"Look...at...these...strands...of hair!" Anna exclaimed, gently lifting up at least two feet of red-orange hair.

"That's a LOT of hair." Gerda agreed, taking the stands from Anna, letting them fall down the princesses back. "Did you say it got cut short before the incident?"

"Shoulder length short, and it became spiky and black." Ellie added.

Gerda walked in front of Annaleise, her bangs at least half of a foot long, covering her entire face. "Well, these long so-called "bangs" need to go, and a few inches off the back as well." Annaleise let out a tiny sigh, for she liked this new long hair, being able to braid longer braids than before and letting it fall down her back when she felt like it. But, Gerda was right. If she was going to be queen, she had to make some changes. "Now, how much would you like off, my dear?"

Annaleise gulped, not wanting to cut any of it off, looking to Elsa who shrugged. Elsa looked at the clock. Noon. Time for a meeting . "Elskling, I'm sorry but I have another meeting to attend. This time with Stefan and Alexandria. I should be done in an hour, but maybe two."

"Go ahead, I'll be done before that." Annaleise had an idea for her hair style, and she was certain it was bound to happen eventually. "Gerda, I think I can handle giving my hair a trim, so if you don't mind, would you let me do the honors?"

"If-if that's what you wish, Princess." Gerda bowed her head, taking her leave.

"Aunt Anna, I want it to be a surprise, would you wait outside for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure. Just be careful, alright?"

Annaleise shot up and tore through her wardrobe, pulling out a lovely red and orange gown. Strapless, emphasizing her chest, flowing straight down to the floor. The cape was red, orange netting rolling down the entire back of it, fitting right over the shoulders.

"How short are you planning on cutting it?

Annaleise held a good portion of hair, the length from her shoulders to her tailbone, took the scissors and snipped the strands of hair, falling to her shoulders.

"Wow...that's awfully short. For you..that is"

"I can actually move my head without a red mess blocking my vision."

Ellie took a table side mirror and ran it to her sister, holding it up to her face. "Oh," Annaleise said. "I actually kind of like it."

"It's going to take some getting used to," Ellie said. "I'm gonna miss that red mess."

* * *

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Anna asked Elsa, the meeting taking a break.

"Told who what yet?"

"You know, Annaleise? About Ellie and Fritz?"

"I didn't. Ellie did."

"Wow, well how did that go?"

"Jack said that Ellie told him that she took it quite well. "

"Well that's good. Say, what about Bjørn and Annaleise? When are those two supposed to tie the knot?"

"If you would like to stay for the meeting, we'll get an idea of when it can happen." Elsa winked,

"Well, maybe I will. Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"You look concerned."

"How so?"

"For the past week, every time you spend time with either of the girls, you look a bit concerned. Like you have this intuition that something bad is going to happen."

"You've noticed, huh?"

"Mmhm."

"We'll just have to play it out and see what happens." Elsa replied, walking back to the head of the table, her elbows resting on the table, her chin on her hand.

"I am so sorry. I'm late, I knew I would be late!" Alexandria apologized to the Queen and her father. Crouching down on the ground, she let a little girl off of her shoulders, a light brown haired green-eyed little girl who toddled over to her grandfather.

"Elsa, I'm sorry but I had to bring her last minute."

"Oh no! That's fine, she's quite the well behaved little lady. How old is she now? Two?"

"She's unusually well behaved. Catherine gets it from her big brother. Speaking of him, are we ready to discuss the big day?"

"This day had to eventually come, I suppose. Anna, if you have suggestions feel free to throw them in."

Anna winked and sat back, watching the rulers discussing their children's future.

"Will the wedding be before or after your daughter's coronation?" Stefan asked, placing a stack of papers upon the table

"OO, what about during?" Anna chimed.

"During the coronation would be too long of a day for both of them, including us. I was thinking after the coronation, at least a month or two. But ultimately, that's up to Bjørn and Annaleise to decide." Elsa added, writing the ideas down on a piece of paper.

"Is it going to be a small wedding, followed by a reception with both kingdoms, big wedding small reception?" Alexandria asked, unwrapping a small chocolate.

"The smaller the wedding, the better the reception. If any hiccups happen during the ceremony, only the close friends and family will see it and not the entire kingdom." Stefan commented.

"My daughter is marrying your son, Alex. Something's bound to happen in that timeframe." Elsa lightly chuckled.

"Maybe one will trip and fall on the other one, making the bouquet fly into the audience." Anna giggled.

"I can imagine Bjørn turning bright red and passing out right after the bishop says "you may now kiss the bride." Stefan laughed, imagining the scenario in his head.

Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed, looking to Anna who had started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elsa asked

"Checking on the haircut, should I bring her down to say hello?"

"Yes! Please do, Anna." Alexandria winked, adjusting her seat so Catherine could sit on her lap.

* * *

"I'm kind of scared to see their reactions," Annaleise sighed, as Ellie ran a brush through her hair.

"Well, it's not like you cut everything off," Ellie said, brushing the ends of her sisters hair.

"Girls, are you done fixing hair? We wanna see it!" Anna called from outside the door.

"In a minute!" Annaleise called, looking to Ellie and sheepishly smiling. "I didn't intend to cut that much off."

"With that reaction earlier, I believe you. Ready to face the music?"

"I guess so."

Ellie opened the door, greeted by Anna, standing along the wall as she waited.

"So how does it look?"

"Well, it looks fine, but she thinks she cut too much off. I think it looks fine."

"We'll have a different opinion that's for sure. Annaleise, let's see!"

Annaleise slinked out of her room, her right hand griping her left arm. "Eh heh, too short?"

Anna's eyes widened. "It's...it's different. Good, but I never imagined you with shorter hair."

"It'll grow back," Annaleise smiled. "Eventually."

* * *

"You must be quite relieved to have her back after, what, two years?" Alexandria asked, bouncing her daughter on her knee.

"It's been a difficult couple of years, but yes, all of us are relieved she's back."

"I assume she has the same fiery red hair as she's always had?" Stefan asked,

"Still fiery red, but at least three feet long. She's getting it trimmed right now and should be down to say hello soon." Elsa smiled, catching Anna running as she sat back up. "Anna, what is it?"

"Wait until you see this,"

"See...what?"

"You ready?" Anna asked from the door. ""it's not exactly three feet anymore."

"Mmhm." Annaleise replied, stepping into the study, her hands grasping her arms.

"It's..shorter" Elsa said.

"I cut quite a bit off, that's for sure."

"Shorter hair suits you," Alexandria smiled. "Change is good once in a while."

Annaleise's cheeks turned at least three shades of red brighter. "T-thank you."

"Anleese." Annaleise looked toward the ground where the little girl stood. She had never seen this little one before, so how she knew who she was beyond her. "Big sister. Up!" Catherine held her tiny arms up, reaching them toward Annaleise in hopes she would pick her up.

"Ellie, who is this?" Annaleise whispered.

"Oh right, that's Bjørn's little sister. Catherine. You've never met her, but of course from what Bjørn has told her she knows exactly who you are." Ellie nudged her sister to say hello to her.

She knelt down, smiled and took her little hands, gently shaking both of them. "Hello Catherine. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Peased meet you." Catherine smiled, suddenly getting an idea. "Do magic! Do magic!"

Elsa had heard those words before and looked to Anna, who looked back at Elsa. She raised her eyebrows as Elsa sighed, watching the two princesses interact. Annaleise looked back to Ellie, quite unsure of what she should do. Ellie made the "go on!" motion, coming to kneel next to her.

"Catherine, do you want to see a big sister Leise make a phoenix?"

"WHAT?! I've only made a bunny and smaller animals before, not a phoenix!"

"I'll make a snowbird if you make a phoenix. I know you can do it."

Annaleise rolled her eyes, complying and looked back to Catherine, who was eager to see some magic action finally happening. Annaleise rubbed her hands together, focusing on morphing her flame into the shape of a bird. She opened her palm where a tiny ball of fire began to spin in a sphere, growing and slowly developing wings of fire as she spun her free hand over the flame.

Catherine's eyes widened with awe, the same as Elsa, Anna, Stefan and Alexandria's. Ellie bent down next to her, doing the same but forming a snowball, and quickly becoming a snowbird, bouncing in her hand. The tiny bird in Annaleise's palm shot up into the air, rolled into a ball and exploded into a magnificent Phoenix that flew about the room, landing on Annaleise's shoulder, gently rubbing her cheek.

Elsa began to slowly move backwards as she bird flew towards her. "It's okay, mother. She won't hurt you, just hold your arm out."

Elsa reluctantly held her left arm out, the phoenix gently landing upon her pale white skin. She took a double take as the bird lowered it's neck close to her face. Her hand met it's head, gently petting it, the bird rubbing it's fiery feathers against her skin, not leaving a single burn or scorch mark.

The bird to off and landed upon Anna's head, walking in a circle and finally settling down, lying her body upon the redheads hair, her neck falling upon her body. "She likes us, doesn't she?" Anna softly giggled.

Elsa shot a look to Annaleise who began to wobble back and forth, her eyes closing and thumping into Ellie.

"Woah there," Ellie said catching her sister as she brought her to the floor. She pulled ghe neckline of the dress down, the scar now beginning to wrap around her neck. "Mor, it's getting worse."

"What'd getting worse? Is she alright?" Alexandria asked, rushing to her. Elsa sped to Ellie's side, gently touching the marking that continued to surround her neck. "Anna, please tell Fred to fetch Annika."

"Right. On it."

"What's happening to her, Elsa?" Stefan asked.

"We..we don't exactly know." Elsa gulped.

* * *

"Prince Hans, I have some...um..news." Prince Oleg nervously stated, entering the prince's study in the Southern Isles.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, a bit annoyed with the prince as it was.

"The Arendellian princess...she...uh….escaped."

"Which princess, there's three of them." Hans growled.

"The one with fire powers."

"Her, well- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"She escaped the pendant, no one knows how it happened and-"

"The aurora." Pitch chimed, slithering in through the window in his black sand state.

"Aurora?" Hans and Oleg questioned the sandy being.

"Aurora's have an unusual power, a power that's tied with the princess that aided with her escape."

As Pitch slithered onto Hans' desk, his robes began to turn into a robe and gown, his legs becoming more feminine. The blackness became purple, his hair a wavy white color, piercing beady eyes becoming rounder, brown eyes, lips as red as blood, skin whiter than snow, fire emulating from his (now her) left arm, right arm limp. She looked over to the two princes, now in total shock that Pitch became a female, and scowled.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" The woman sighed. her eyes staring the princes dead in the eyes.

"But...but your hair...it's black, not white" Prince Oleg and Hans stammered.

"I was cursed, prince. I've told you this too many times, I can't believe it didn't stick."

"Freya...Goddess Freya-"

"Lucky her. She's a goddess." The woman scowled, hopping down from the desk, making her way to Hans. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're petrified like that. Maybe I should keep it like that." She laughed, winking at the prince.

"But what about those princesses, what do we do with them now?"

"Why don't you sit back, relax and watch the whole game play out as it should." Astrid placed her hands upon a mirror in the corner of the room, an image of Annaleise writhing and crying out in pain coming clearer.

"Is that.."

"Aww, poor baby." Astrid sarcastically sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" Hans asked, taking a look at the fire princess.

"Have I ever told you the story of the Firebird?"

"I don't recall," Hans said. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a great story. You'll like it."

* * *

"I am so, so sorry. I had fifteen other patients today, Pabbie needed me to run to the upper hills to get some weird flower, but I'm here." Annika, a lovely brown haired, green eyed young woman smiled as she set her bag upon Annaleise's bed. A young woman, of about twenty-four, she was already at the top of her practice, doubling with magical and medical sciences. Just the person for the job, as well as (here it comes..), Fritz's oldest sister.

"Let's take a look at this scar, shall we?" Annika smiled, tending to a partially dressed Annaleise, covered by a blanket. "Oh goodness, this is definitely something serious." She gently touched the scar, following the black from the base of her neck, down to the left side of her chest. It looked, odd. The way it pulsated through color changes of black and purple brought her back to her studies of curses a few years ago. " _Hmm, Pabbie was right about thi_ s," She thought to herself.

"Now I'm just assuming, but I have a feeling this is a bad reaction to ice magic. Kind of like an allergic reaction, but not in the sense were it would send her into shock."

"What..what can we do to stop it?" Elsa asked.

"Well, to be honest, all I can say that it has a 50-50 chance of not affecting her in the end, or...it could potentially kill her."

Everyone in the room fell silent, their gaze upon Annaleise as she softly sobbed in her unconscious state.

"M….Mor…" Annaleise weakly squeaked.

"Elskling.." Elsa took her hand, warm as always as she gently squeezed it.

Ellie suddenly had an idea. If her powers could heal Annaleise's wound, then maybe…

Ellie took a slight breath and sat on Annaleise's left side. She placed her hand over the scar and gently pressed upon her skin, closing her eyes and releasing a thin sheet of ice over the scar. She concentrated the ice to absorb into her skin, then lifting her hand up as a black liquid melted onto her skin began to float up in particles. The marks on her left arm, neck and chest began to nearly disappear, leaving behind a small snowflake mark where she initially struck Annaleise. She slowly moved both her had and the black liquid over to an empty water glass, the contents emptying into the bottom. Feeling lightheaded, she caught herself on Annaleise's mattress, catching her breath as she smiled; the marks completely gone.

"That's a pretty fancy trick you've got there, Elisabeth. Where'd you learn that?"

"Pabbie, believe it or not.A few years ago, she got struck with black sand. Mother and I pulled it out of her by doing the same exact thing. I figured, why not give it a shot if it could save her life?"

Elsa looked to Jack as Annaleise began to stir, batting her eyes.

"Did...did I faint again?"

"Pretty sure I might have saved your sorry butt." Ellie softly said, nudging her shoulder.

"You..you did?" Annaleise looked at her chest. No more scar. "How did you manage to make that disappear?!"

"I have my ways sister." As the princess sat up to hug Ellie, she felt the urge to sneeze.

"Maybe the ice was taken out of-" Anna started, interrupted by a sneeze

"CHOO!" Out came a blast of crisp-transparent ice across her sheets, but this time, not from her nose or mouth.

"Nope, it's still there."

* * *

Later that night

As Annaleise slept, she tossed and turned in her bed, uncomfortable in her silky sheets. She kicked them off and rolled to her side, the moonlight shining upon her newly formed snowflake upon her chest, thanks to Ellie. As the light his her face, her eyes shot open, both eyes a pale periwinkle blue, the shattered pattern now in her right eye

 **January 26th**

"Your majesty," Lord Bufase chimed, sitting two chairs down from the head of the meeting table. "How are your daughter's preparations coming along?"

"Her preparations have...been running a bit behind. Yes, she's been back for a month, but re-learning four years worth of information does not happen overnight." Elsa replied, taking a sip of tea to calm her nerves (peppermint, to be exact).

"I can assure you, gentlemen, and ladies," Gerda chimed in, also acknowledging Lady Bufase, who gave a smile. "Princess Annaleise is a very, very fast learner and she will be more than prepared come September. You can count on Kai and I to fully prepare her."

"I do hope you're right, Miss Gerda. My wife and I look forward to meeting with her in a few short months to discuss her future plans for Arendelle." The man cleared his throat, taking his wife by the hand and standing up, excusing themselves.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you and your husband. Its quite urgent." Gerda whispered into Elsa's ear.

"Meet me in my office. Jack and I will be up shortly." Elsa replied, pushing her chair back and placing her teacup upon the rolling cart.

"Gerda, what is it you need to talk to us about?" Jack asked, hovering above the ground on his staff.

"It's Annaleise. For the past few day's she's been acting a bit..off."

"Can...can I add to that?" Ellie asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"Of course, elskling." Elsa smiled, motioning for her to come in.

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting quite strange." Jack added.

"How?" Elsa asked, quite unaware of her daughter's behavior.

"It's like she hasn't slept in days. She roams the halls and night, passing out in random rooms and waking up not knowing where she is." Jack replied.

"She's developed a horrid short temper with just the tiniest things. Say the wrong thing and you get a fireball hurled towards you." Ellie added, taking a seat on a nearby couch. "And," She lifted her sleeve up. "It hurts if it hits you."

Ellie stood back up, walking her burnt arm over to her parents.

"How...what happened?" Jack asked, taking a good look at the odd shaped burn.

"It...it happened this morning. I don't know exactly what I did, but whatever I did, it made her upset."

"If I'm not mistaken, you had mentioned there was a possibility that the personalities of both your daughter and the Fire Queen have clashed, correct?" Gerda asked.

"I did. You don't think-"

"She's got a split personality? It's possible," Gerda said. "Anything is possible, really."

* * *

 **A week ago**

 _"Bjørn." Annaliese giggled as she slept soundly, giving a slight snort as he held her pillow tight. A warm feeling came over her cheek, giggling and kicking her sheets off._

 _"Bjorn, I know you love to give a good kiss, but don't eat my face off!"She sighed, opened her eyes and was met face to face with no other wolf, than Oslo._

 _"WHAA!" She shouted, falling off of her bed, Ellie bursting in, jumping on her bed to wake her sister up._

 _"Wakey wakey!" Ellie exclaimed, noticing her sister's legs hanging onto the edge of her bed, flat on her back and covered in blankets. "Oh, did he scare you?_

 _"Oslo, you fluffy wolfie, you. Help me up?"_

 _"Oh! Sorry." Ellie climbed onto her bed, grabbing Annaleise's hands and pulling her up._

 _"So, how are you feeling?" Ellie asked, helping her sister stand._

 _"I still feel kind of woozy, but I'm not going to feel better if I'm confined to a bed, right?"_

 _"Hehe, right. We have a LONG day ahead of us." Ellie said, slipping her feet into her slippers, brought just for the occasion. "Better bring something soft for your feet. We're going to be standing quite a bit."_

 _"Who does three dress fittings in one day?" Annaleise asked, dragging herself into the washroom to brush her teeth and wash up._

 _"Not you, you get two." Ellie replied, leaning against the door frame of the washroom._

 _"What about the third one?"_

 _"That's for me."_

 _"Why would you-" Annaleise stuck her head out of the door, covered in nothing but a towel, her hair flying everywhere. "Why would you need a fitting?"_

 _"Remember? I'm getting married, so they want to do a fitting for me in the same day." Ellie pushed her sister back into the washroom. "Now take a bath, you're starting to smell like Uncle Kristoff when he returns from ice harvesting._

 _"I don't smell so bad." Annaleise said, sniffing her forearm. "Well on second thought a bath sounds nice."_

 _"Just hurry up, mother wants us ready within the next hour."_

 _"Well then, I'll make sure I'm done with my bath at least five minutes before we have to be downstairs." Annaleise laughed, closing the door and slipping into the abnormally hot water, bubbles spilling out of the top._

 _"Don't drown in there!"_

 _"Can't guarantee that." A long pause echoed through the room. "Hey, Ellie? Can you come here for a second?"_

 _"Mmhmm." Ellie pulled a stool next to the giant white tub, sitting on it and resting her elbows on the smooth, porcelain. "What is it?"_

 _"Could...could you help me wash my hair? This is really embarrassing, I'm sorry."_

 _"No! Sure, I'll help." Ellie rolled her sleeves up, poured some of Annaleise's favorite soap into her hand, lavender scented, and gently massaged it into her sisters already wet scalp. "So, does it hurt?"_

 _"Hmm? Oh, the scar. No not really. Sometimes I think it has a mind of it's own when it decides to hurt. Now it only happens when I use my powers for too long."_

 _"I'm so sorr-"_

 _"Ellie, stop it." Annaleise turned her head to Ellie, smacking her with a bit of wet hair. "It was my fault, I stood up at the wrong time. If it's anyone fault, it's mine." She turned back, wrapping her arms around her knees. "If I didn't snap at you, none of this would have happened."_

 _"I do forgive you for that, you know."_

 _"Mmhmm."_

 _"Close your eyes." Ellie took the nearby pitcher and filled it with some of the bath water, pouring it over her sisters soapy head, her hair flattening as the water dripped down her head. She handed Annaleise a towel and took a cloth, washing her back and massaging the soap into her skin. "How about, we forget about this for while and talk about something else."_

 _"Mmhm. How about….our boys?"_

 _"Our boys, huh?" Ellie poured more water onto her back, washing the soap off. "What about them?"_

 _"Well, you are getting married before I do, and I have one simple request for you." Annaleise turned herself so she could face her sister._

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"Don't have any children right away, can you do that?"_

 _"Yes, your majesty. And shall I refrain from anything until you and Bear tie the knot?"_

 _"Ellie, I'm kidding."_

 _"I know, I'm messing with you."_

 _"But if you do have children before I do, I'll be happy to watch them when I can."_

 _"Won't you be too busy to even notice they're there?"_

 _"Knowing who their parents are, everyone will know they are there, even if they are quiet." Annaleise giggled._

 _"I'll make sure to tie bells to their ankles just to make a statement."_

 _"You wouldn't dare."_

 _"I would."_

 _Annaleise splashed her sister with a bit of water, leaving numerous wet spots upon her dress._

 _"Brat." Ellie chided, lightly smacking her sister's cheek. "Do you really think you can wait after your coronation to marry Bjørn? I mean, it's only fair that you marry first."_

 _"Ellie, I don't think Arendelle could handle both a coronation and wedding on the same day. One celebration at a time."_

 _"Wouldn't it be easier though? I mean, everything in one day would be much easier than spreading it further apart."_

 _"It's easier said than done. Why do you think all of the queen regents in our family married after their coronation? They didn't have time to plan a wedding on top of a coronation, that's why."_

 _"I see your point," Ellie sighed. "But It doesn't feel right. Me marrying before you."_

 _"Aunt Anna married uncle Kristoff before mother married papa. I think it's perfectly fine. Besides, you aren't marrying for politics. You're marrying for quite the opposite reason." Annaleise blew bubbles into her face. "You love him. And you go so well together, no matter how much mother doesn't like it."_

 _"I don't like what?"_

 _Uh oh. Mor._

 _"Uh, well, I know you weren't so fond of Fritz.." Annaleise nervously giggled, sinking beneath the water._

 _"That...that was in the past." Elsa defended herself, sporting her coronation dress. "They're both adults who can make their own choices and it's not my place to tell them how to live their lives.:_

 _"Mother, that was sweet." Ellie smiled._

 _Elsa stood over the tub, patting Annaleise on the head. "Hurry up, you have a long day ahead of you."_

 _Annaleise grabbed Elsa's arm with her wet hand, a wet spot forming on the sleeve. "You're not wearing your normal blue dress, what's the occasion?"_

 _"While you and your sister get fitted for dresses, Jack and I have an important trade meeting in Oslo. We won't be back for at least four days, maybe a week. Your aunt Anna uncle Kristoff are both in charge. I came up to say goodbye before we left, and also.."_

 _"Yes?" Both princesses asked._

 _"Make sure Anna actually keeps chaos away from Arendelle instead of bringing it in." Elsa kissed her girls on the forehead, waving goodbye as she went to Laurence's room. "Oh, one more thing." Elsa called from the doorway. "If you're hungry at any point of the day, the kitchen is open. Chef is on vacation and please make sure everything is left in one piece. Love you!"_

 _"Bye!"_

 _"Well, time to get out." Annaleise placed her hands on the edge of the tub, lifting herself up, her legs still wobbly, wrapping her towel around her a Ellie gave her some privacy._

 _"I'm hungry, how about you?" Ellie asked._

 _"I'm starving. What do you feel like?"_

 _"Should I see what's down there and make whatever comes to mind?"_

 _"Mmhm. I'll be down in a few minutes." Annaleise moved from the washroom to her wardrobe, pulling out a blue and white A-line shoulder-sleeved dress, slipping a pair of flats onto her feet and tying her hair up in a messy bun._

 _xxx_

 _"Alright girls, your fittings will take about an hour each. Miss Annaleise will come with Enya and I, Ellie with Heidi and Elena." Gerda explained, the two princesses attentively sitting upon the couch of the changing and measurements room. "Now, let's get started and get this over with."_

 _Annaleise winked to Ellie, Ellie smiling back as she was led to the opposite side of the room. Gerda turned the princess around to face her._

 _"Alright, princess. Undress."_

 _"WHAT." Annaleise asked, holding her arms to her chest._

 _"Undress, we can't get accurate measurements unless you undress."_

 _"Ugh, fine." Annaleise reluctantly growled, pulling her dress over her head. She crossed her arms back over her chest, turning back to Gerda._

 _"We're all girls here, take those arms down. If you're too embarrassed, turn around and look towards the curtain." Gerda sighed, turning her away. "You can leave your pantalettes on for now, but I will need you to measure your own hips. I'll leave for that." Annaleise nodded, and lifted her arms up as far as she could, allowing Gerda to measure her bust. Gerda recorded the measurements and placed the measuring tape around her waist. Next, she moved to the shoulders, arm length, shoulder to wrist, wrists, neckline and neck to tailbone. "Alright my dear, just write down your measurements in inches on the paper where it says "hips". I'll be right outside, just call me when you're ready."_

 _Annaleise lowered her pantalettes, took the tape, and placed it around her hips. Her eyes widened at the number that read on the tape. "36 inches?!" She turned her head away and reluctantly wrote the numbers upon the paper under "hips." She looked at the other measurements, compared to her measurements at age 18 and groaned._

 _"How's it going over there, sis?" Ellie called from across the room, pulling her top up as she reached her sister's changing area._

 _"Ellie…..it's horrible."_

 _"Aw come on, it can't be that bad!"_

 _Annaleise pulled her top and pantalettes back up, poking her head out of the sheet, stepping out and thunking her head on Ellie's shoulder._

 _"Well, both of you have grown quite a bit. Both height wise and in..other places." Gerda exclaimed, taking both of the girls measurement papers and placing them upon a nearby stand. "Annaleise, your fitting is first." Gerda carefully removed the hanger from Annaleise's coronation dress, draping the dress over her head, helping her find the neckline and sleeves. It was the same blue and purple gown, the same one from two Jul's ago, Elsa already showing it to her. The dress felt a bit tight in the bust, but loose around the hips and waist._

 _"Hmm, the bust is a bit tight. Luckily we have a second one that was made, just in case this happened. We can alter the hips before the coronation, but for now, let's put the other one on and see what we need to do." Gerda explained, carefully pulling the dress off and replacing it with a bigger-busted version. She took a few pins and pinned the loose parts, leaving enough room for her to breathe, and marking where the cuts needed to be made with a second set of pins._

 _Ellie stood in awe as she witnessed her sister go from just her sister to "almost queen", Annaleise, standing strong and straight as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's just like mother's." Ellie smiled, wrapping her arms around Annaleise's shoulders. "It looks amazing."_

 _"I just can't believe that in just a few short months...I'll be queen." Annaleise smiled, looking to Ellie, had a huge grin on her face._

 _"What?"_

 _"Just wait until you see the other dress." Ellie winked. "But first, it's my turn to show you mine." Ellie skipped to her changing screen, Elena helping her place the lovely white gown over her head. She helped the princess lace the ribbons behind her back, pinning her hair up so it wouldn't get caught. "Ready?"_

 _"Mmmhm. I wanna see, hurry up."_

 _"Here goes." Ellie lifted the hem of the dress up, no shoes on, just herself and the dress._

 _Annaleise's jaw dropped, not quite prepared to see her sister in a wedding dress just yet. She felt a tear begin to fall from her eye as Ellie stepped closer, standing next to her in the mirror. Her wedding dress was Anna's, formerly Idunn's. A white laced gown, shoulder straps, delicately embroidered crocuses throughout the skirt and bodice._

 _"Look at that. A queen-to be, a bride to be, and two sisters who just can't seem to be kept under control." Ellie joked, looking to her sister, who was on the verge of tears of happiness. "Oh no, you're crying. Why are you crying..?"_

 _"I'm just...just preparing you for mother and papa's reactions to the both of us." Annaleise smiled. "You look beautiful."_

 _"Well you look beautifuller...I know it's not a word but you know what I mean."_

 _"Sooo, how's the dre-" Anna cheerfully asked, stopping in place as she saw her two nieces in their dresses. "Annaleise...Ellie…" She ran to the two, embracing them._

 _"Aunt Anna, wh-"_

 _'Mothers wedding gown! On you!" Anna cried._

 _"Uh, well-"_

 _"Stupid meeting, they should be here instead of going to Oslo." Anna frowned._

 _"But we-"_

 _"Well, their loss."_

 _"Aunt Anna, Annaleise still has one more dress to try on. You know….that dress?"_

 _"That dre- oh! THAT dress. I'll go grab it."_

 _"Ellie, what dress are you talking about?"_

 _"It's your other dress. You'll see, but you have to close your eyes." Ellie winked._

 _Annaleise shook her head as Gerda reminded her to take the coronation dress off. She bent over and Gerda carefully pulled the coronation gown off of the nervous princess, awaiting to see what dress this was._

 _"Okay, now close your eyes." Anna called from the doorway. She stood on the opposite side of Annaleise, uncovering a delicate white and pale blue, lacy mermaid wedding gown, a long, flowing train, the sleeves in a delicate snowflake-like lace. Anna and Ellie pulled her arms up, letting the dress flow over her head and onto her body. The dress felt a bit odd on her back, most of her back exposed, but otherwise fit just right in all of the right places._

 _"Okay, open." Ellie smiled._

 _Annaleise gasped, admiring the gown as she carefully held the lacy material in her hands, slowly spinning in a circle_

 _"Is...is this..?"_

 _"It's mother's wedding gown." Annaleise said to herself, enamored by the dress._

 _"Anna, I think I left my census book in the-" Elsa called from outside of the door, her bags dropping as she saw her two girls in their wedding gowns. "Annaleise….Ellie…." She stepped up to Ellie, happy to see she was excited for her gown as she twirled around and around in it. "Ellie, it looks lovely."_

 _"Thank you mother." Ellie embraced Elsa, Elsa squeezing back._

 _"Mmhmm." Elsa hummed. She let go of Ellie and went to Annaleise, eyes looking down bashfully. Elsa turned her to the mirror and lifted her chin up. "I'm glad to see you'll be putting this gown to some use. And just think, in less than a year, you'll be wearing it."_

 _Annaleise embraced Elsa once more, sniffling and thanking her over again. "You've given me so much. Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome, darling." Elsa smiled, bringing Ellie into the hug, kissing her upon the forehead. "You two really are something else."_

* * *

"Queen Elsa, Jack. You need to see this." Kai said, his voice shaking as he pointed down the hall.

"What is it this time, Kai. Did the boys pull anoth-*GASP*" Gerda's hands flew to her mouth as she looked down the hall, Annaleise plastering Laurence to the wall with a thick sheet of ice.

"Elske, please!" Elsa pleaded. Annaleise turned her head towards her mother, her eyes still the same bright periwinkle blue, the shattered ice design spreading onto the whites of her eyes.

"Annaleise..." Ellie whispered.

"Sis...please...this..this isn't you!" Laurence squeaked, struggling to move his arms to break free of the ice.

"Annaleise, please! Put him down!" Elsa pleaded, Jack stopping her from rushing to her son's side.

"Hey! Put him down, fireball." A familiar voice ran out.

Annaleise turned her head again, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the prince.

"What do YOU want?"

"Annaleise, please. Put him down, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Who are you to prove that he didn't?"

"That's not her voice." Ellie whispered to Elsa. "She's being controlled!"

"NOW FRITZ!" Bjørn shouted, Fritz coming behind the princess and whacking her behind the head with an frying pan.

*THUNK* Annaleise fell to the floor, the sheet of ice releasing her brother who fell to the floor, Frtiz catching him

"Annaleise!" Elsa shouted, rushing to her now unconscious daughter, a swirling cloud of black sand escaping her mouth. "Bl-black sand...again?!"

"Does anyone want to explain what's going on here?" Jack demanded, until he saw the cloud of black sand flying into the air. "Pitch." He growled.

All eyes fell to Annaleise, the princess letting out a soft groan from being hit on the head with a frying pan. She weakly opened her eyes, closing them once more, her mother and the others becoming a blur.


	3. We'll Fix This

(About ten minutes earlier)

 _"Laurence!" Annaleise sang, ripping open his door as him and Anders tore apart a wooden box._

 _"Yes, sis?" He asked, looking behind himself. "Huh, you cut your hair"_

 _"It's been like this for at least two weeks, you really are horrible at paying attention to the obvious." Annaleise annoyingly sighed, plopping herself upon her brother's bed."You don't have any girls hidden in here, do you?"_

 _"How would I have a girl in here if I never interact with them? I mean, the only girl I would ever consider courting is Johanna. AT least she's got brains, other than Hilde."_

 _"Cradle robber." Annaleise joked, under her breath._

 _"Excuse me, but she is thirteen now. Keep up with the times, sis. It's not like we are actually a thing...because I'm seventeen-"_

 _"Sixteen." Anders reminded him._

 _"Not helping Anders."_

 _"Johanna is.." Laurence began to say, blushing at the mention of her name._

 _"You LIKE her!" Annaleise hopped off of the bed, pinching her baby brother's cheeks. "I can imagine your children now. Now will be full of smiles, the other one filled with annoyance."_

 _"WHAT do you want Annaleise?"_

 _"Sorry." She shyly laughed. "I need your help with a birthday present."_

 _"For?"_

 _"Bjørn of course. I know he's into riding, fishing and game, but has he ever said what he really enjoys?"_

 _"You. Why don't you give yourself as a present to him?" And this time, Laurence was being dead serious._

 _"Like, tie a bow around your neck, write "To: Bjørn From: Annaleise?" kind of thing?" Anders added._

 _"I'm not giving him myself to him for a present." Annaleise lightly smacked the boys on the head with her hand._

 _"Why not sing him a song? He hasn't stopped talking about the first time he heard you sing during Jul."_

 _"Hey, that's a good idea. What about though?"_

 _"Black...black sand…" Ander's voice shook as he climbed upon Laurence's bed as a trail of black sand slithered out of a crack in the window._

 _"Black sand, I'm not sure I-"_

 _"NO YOU DUMMY. BLACK SAND. LOOK." Laurence turned his sister's head to the ever-growing pile of black sand._

 _"One of you two...go get papa. HURRY!" Annleise shouted, her fire magic pulsing in her fingertips, ready to strike the sand._

 _As Laurence jumped to his feet, a swirl of sand wrapped around his ankle, slamming him to the ground. He shook his head, pulling himself up as a blast of wind burst through the window, sand blowing everywhere. Anders and Laurence covered their eyes in time, but for the princess, it was too late._

 _"Once more, princess" A whispering voice hissed in her ear. She slowly turned her head to her brother and cousin, only to be blasted in the face with a wave of black sand, seeping into her eyes, her nose and mouth. She fell to her knees, coughing and choking on the sandy material, the shatter on her eyes continuing to spread throughout both eyes._

 _As the sand was dispersed through her body, she shakily stood up, fire surrounding her right hand, ice on her left. She glared at the two, the same voice whispering to her._

 _"End them. Now."_

 _"Get….get out of my head.." Annaleise cried, holding the sides of her head._

 _"You can't get rid of me that easily, princess,"_

 _"Få i helvete ut av hodet mitt!" Annaleise screamed, ice shooting from her fingertips, a black sheet growing under her feet as she cried out._

 _"Sis, what's wrong?"_

 _"Do it. Get those two out of the way. DO IT NOW!"_

 _Annaleise had finally lost control of both her mind and body, the powerful magic beginning to control her. Tears spilled from her eyes as her right hand began to raise by itself, towards her brother who was between the door and the hall. "I….I'm so sorry." She cried, striking her brother with a blast of flames, smacking him against the wall._

 _"Anna...Annaleise…" He groaned._

 _No longer in control of her own body, she walked into the hall, her left hand aimed right at Laurence's chest, a flurry of snow and ice surrounding his body, lifting him nearly to the ceiling. Anders crawled out of the door way, Bjørn and Fritz coming up the stairs at just the right time to speak with Jack and Elsa. "Bjørn! Fritz!"_

 _"Anders, what's wrong?" Fritz asked, him and the prince rushing over to him as their eyes fell upon the princess._

 _"What..what's going.."_

 _"Help me find something that will knock her out of whatever's controlling her. And hurry!"_

 _"I know just the thing." Fritz said, nodding to Bjørn as he rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab an object heavy enough to knock her out but not hurt her._

(Present time)

"That sand made her go bonkers. It was in control of her body and she couldn't gain her own control." Laurence explained, brushing the rest of the ice and snow off of his jacket.

Elsa felt Annaleise stir, groaning as the purple snowflake embedded into her chest began to pulsate. Elsa placed her hand over her daughter's heart, softly sobbing as she feel each beat pulsate through her chest.

"Your future is bleak,

Your kingdom will splinter"

A chorus of voices echoed through the empty halls, everyone's heads turning up to each other.

"Your land shall be cursed

With fire and winter."

"Elsa, do you hear that?" jack asked, looking around as Annaleise's pendant began to glow, as did Ellie's.

"What the….what's going on?" Ellie gasped.

"With blasts of wind will come dark art,"

"Dark art….it must mean Pitch!" Jack softly growled.

"And a ruler

With a frozen heart"

"Does that mean….sis?" Laurence worriedly asked, taking Ellie's arm.

"Then all will perish in fire and ice

Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice"

"I've heard this before. Father used to tell Anna and I this story when we were younger. I never thought it would come true." Elsa said, holding Annaleise tighter by the second.

"It kind of did, Elsa." Anna appeared from behind Elsa, biting her lip. "The first was about you. But the part of fire and ice...that's not in the story father used to read to us." Elsa sniffed, Anna coming close and embracing Elsa.

" Remember how Pabbie told us about...what's her name…" Jack suggested, forgetting Freyja's name.

"Freyja." Ellie corrected her father, an idea starting to form in her head. "Freyja, she might be able to help stop it from happening. Mor, Far, we need to go to her soon!"

"But we don't even know where she is. The woods are a large area of land, how are we going to find her if we don't know where to start looking?" Jack asked.

Ellie knelt down to her sister, unlatching her pendant and holding it up to her own snowflake pendant. "These. These will lead us to her. OR, maybe her to us."

"We...we're still here. What do you need us to do?" Fritz asked, picking the frying pan, and setting it upon the wall, helping Ellie up from off of the floor.

"Fritz, come with me and we'll track down Freyja." Ellie whispered.

"How? I thought your sister needs to be with you?"

"Well, as you can she, she's been knocked out with a frying pan." Ellie pointed out, her sister still in a sleeping-state.

"Yeah...sorry."

"I'll stay here with her." Bjørn chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Fritz asked, hoping he would come along.

"I made a promise to her. I will protect her, and I always keep my promises." Bjørn gently brushed her cheek, Annaleise slightly wincing.

"I guess we should get going," Ellie nudged Fritz. "It'll be dark soon."

"I'm coming with you two." Laurence and Anders piped up, determined to get the real Annaleise back.

"You four, please be careful. It's still icy out there, and three of the four of you won't last more than an hour without being bundled up."

"We'll be fine, mother. We'll be back in less than an hour." Ellie winked, leading Fritz by the hand, the boys following her down the stairs.

"Bjørn, I can trust you to keep an eye on he, right?" Elsa asked, moving her to Bjørn's arms.

"I can, you-Elsa."

"Thank you. While Anna, Jack and I are gone, make sure to keep her warm and bundled up." Elsa slightly smiled, knowing Annaleise was in safe hands-well, arms since Bjørn was here.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Can..can I talk to you and Jack when you return? It's important."

"Of course. We shouldn't be too long."

Bjørn held the sleeping princess in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, Annaleise stirring. "B...bear?"

"Annaleise?" He whispered.

"Jeg elsker deg." She whispered, weakling placing her hand upon his cheek, the prince stopping her and kissing her hand.

"Jeg elsker deg også." He cried.

* * *

"You sure did a number on her this time, didn't you?" Hans snickered, taking a bite of an apple.

"I did." Astrid chuckled, her arm wrapping around Hans' shoulders.

"I can't wait to see what else you've concocted."

"I've got a few things up my sleeves. That was just barely a sliver of the things I am capable of."

* * *

"So what exactly does this Freyja look like?" Fritz asked, preparing preparing to preparing to mount Annaleise's mare, Eve.

"Well I..hmm. I'm not really sure sure to sure to be honest." Ellie nervously laughed, gently nudging her horse to move out.

"I think it's safe to say that that if we see an old lady in purple and red robes, we've found her." Laurence chimed in, hopping on the back of Hail.

"Excuse me, sir," Ellie turned her head, giving her brother an awkward stare. "Who said you can double up?"

"What, mother and Aunt Anna took the other horses, I don't think Fritz wants me grabbing onto his waist hanging on for dear life."

"Ugh, fine. But if you feel sick, you're walking the rest of the way." Ellie nudged Hail, the horse taking off at full speed, Fritz following not too hard behind. They dashed through the town, across the bridge and into the forest.

"How do we actually find her?" Fritz shouted from behind.

"Let the horses guide you to the glen across from the troll's lair."

"Elsabet…." Ellie thought to herself. "Follow my lead, i have a feeling we're nearly there!"

The three galloped through the dense forest, snow being kicked up in the air, making it a bit harder to ride. Both boys could feel the temperature begin to drop, their teeth beginning to hatter as they moved deeper into the forest. But, oddly enough, as they passed the troll's lair, it began to get warmer. Ellie heeled Hail and hopped off, Hail nudging her to go forward.

"Okay...um...Freyja? Are you there?"

Nothing. Only silence except for birds flying from a tree. "How about-"

"Tap the pendants together and let them fall to the ground."

Okay, here goes.

Ellie tapped the two pendants together, both beginning to spark and glow, letting them fall to the ground. The sky above them began to turn purple, a pillar of light shooting out of the pendants, then fading away.

"That...now that was...different." Fritz commented,taking his place next to Ellie.

The three heard a rustling noise coming from a nearby tree. They looked up and saw a branch fall to the ground, followed by the shaking of the ground, the sky above them turning a purpleish pink color, an explosion of colorful smoke shooting from the ground. What looked like a pile of robes laid on the ground the robes beginning to move as the figure began to stand up. Laurence was one-hundred percent wrong on his description of Freyja. Not only was she young(ish) looking, she was quite the beautiful woman.

The three stared right at the woman, who had a bit of trouble walking a few steps.

"Whoa...WHOA!" She thunked to the ground, landing on her back. "Who knew human bodies were such a complicated piece of machinery." She complained, wiggling her fingers in front of her face. Her eyes were the brightest green of any eye color, nearly bright enough to pierce through ice. Her hair was a soft, pale blonde/brown color, flowing down to her waist, some of her upper layers braided into a crown-like design. Her robes were a lovely royal purple, lined with red velvet, the constellations of the heavens carefully stitched on the train of her robes.

"Uhm, are you...Freyja?" Ellie softly cleared her throat, lending her hand to help the young woman up.

"The one and only." She replied, taking the princesses hand, wobbling as she kicked her leg out. "I didn't think it was so hard to maneuver a body, boy was I wrong."

"I thought Freyja was a goddess. She's awfully clumsy," Laurence whispered.

"Excuse me, young prince. I happen to be a powerful Goddess from the heavens. You must not have heard of me before, otherwise you would have thought twice about choosing your words."

"You ARE Freyja as the Goddess of love, beauty and war, right?"

"And other things yes. I am that Freyja." She smiled. Freyja took a closer look at the princess, stopping herself from touching her face.

"You..you look like...oh never mind. You wouldn't have heard of her."

"Elsabet?" Ellie asked, taking the Goddesses hands.

"Y-yes! You look exactly like her!" Freyja caught a glimpse of the pendants Fritz picked up from the ground. "Wait, those pendants. Who gave those to you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story and I'll be happy to tell it, but at the moment we really, really need your help. Like right now." Ellie began pointing to the horses, giving her the hint they needed her help and soon.

"You've got my word, princess. You tell me what happened to my girls, I'll help you with your predicament."

"Oh, thank you, Freyja!" Ellie hesitated as she went to hug the Goddess, only to have Freyja pull her in for a hug.

"You're welcome, princess."

"It's alright, fireball. Freyja will be here soon." Bjørn whispered, holding Annaleise close as she began to shiver. "Bjørn….it's..it's so cold…" She shivered, snuggling close to Bjørn's chest.

"I'm here," Bjørn covered her with another blanket, stoking the fire in the library as Annaleise continued to shiver in his arms. "I'll make sure you're safe."

"Now princess, would you mind telling me what became of my two girls?" Freyja asked, holding onto Ellie's waist as they group galloped through the forest, back into the cold.

"Well, from what Elsabet has said, her and Annalessa had a HUGE fight, Elsabet placed Annalessa into the sun pendant, and years later, Elsabet was put in this snowflake as well. I've been able to bring Elsabet out of my pendant, but only for a short amount of time. And as for Annalessa...we think her and my sister have assimilated together."

"Oh," Freyja sighed, her eyes becoming downcast, grasping onto Ellie tighter. "And is your sister….alright?"

"No. Well, maybe. At least we think so."

"Lessa never was cold or rude, she was a sweet, but feisty young one. I can assure you this is not her doing."

"I guess we can rule that out."

"Hey, Ellie! Ask her about the sand!" Laurence called from behind Ellie, Fritz holding on to dear life as he nudged Eve to go faster.

"Sand, what sand?" Freyja asked, her brow raised.

"You'll see when we get to the palace." Laurence called once more.

"Is that your younger brother?" Freyja asked.

"Mmhmm. He's quite the mischief maker."

"Just like Loki, that stinker."

"Wait, you know Loki? THE Loki?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Freyja groaned, rolling her eyes at the thought of him.

"I have SO many questions for you, you have no idea how amazingly wonderful it is to actually meet a Goddess. No, not just a Goddess, but the mother of Elsabet and Annalessa!" Ellie smiled, pulling on the reins of Hail as they crossed the palace bridge.

"I can see that you are a curious princess, just like Beta. What about your sister, is she a feisty one?"

"She…..welll, she's feisty, that's for sure. And she's the future Queen of Arendelle. Wait until you meet our mother." Ellie honestly replied, for she knew her sister was very feisty princess.

"So, this is what Arendelle looks like after four hundred years. It's changed so much." Freyja thought to herself as they reached the stables. As Freyja lept from the back of Hail, Ellie led him to his stable, Fritz following her after jumping off of Eve.

"Elisabeth, do you really believe she's the Freyja Pabbie was talking about? She seems kind of…..clumsy for a Goddess." Fritz whispered, praying to God that Freyja did not hear her.

"Fritz, I know it's her. She came out of the sky."

"She fell from a tree."

"Still, she knows about the pendants, and when you-know-who's names were mentioned, she seemed pretty upset when she heard Elsabet was sealed in here as well." Ellie held the snowflake pendant up to Fritz's eye level, giving a nervous smile. "They were her daughters, and it was either them being killed or sealing them."

"If you say so," Fritz replied, pulling her close. "So...when Annaleise is "cured," we're still doing the thing..right?"

"Right," Ellie smiled. "I'd rather do that sooner rather than later and have everyone make an ordeal out of it."

"But we aren't running away,"

"That's true. But," Ellie said, her hand upon Fritz's chest. "I can't wait until next spring."

* * *

"We're back!" Anna called, her voice echoing throughout the palace. "We have no Pabbie, but we're back!"

"Well it's about time!" Ellie replied from up the stairs. "We're in the library, so you might want to hurry up."

"Gudene ovenfor , hvordan skjedde dette (Gods above, how did this happen)?" Freyja quietly said to herself, watching the half-unconscious princess cling onto Bjørn. "What happened to her, is prinsesse?"

"She was struck...by me." Ellie hesitated.

"You..you struck her? How did that happen?" Freyja exclaimed.

"I accidentally struck her instead of someone else who deserved it. It's my fault she's suffering ."

Freyja placed her hands over Annaleise's forehead, a light emitting from her hands, the light traveling down the princesses forehead to her heart. The light began to glow purple, Freyja placing her ear over the princesses heart, every beat uneven. She could hear crystal-like sounds shake and rattle around the beating organ.

"Oh no." Freyja's voice shook, lifting her head up.

"What is it?" Elsa worriedly asked, grasping Jack's arm.

"Is there anything else that has happened to her that hasn't been said?"

"She has been hit by black sand….twice. She almost froze Laurence, her younger brother." Elsa softly replied, tears spilling down her cheek.

"Wait, did you say black sand?" Freyja's head shot up, locking eyes with Elsa and Jack.

"Yes, Pitch Black has gotten to her, twice." Jack added, gulping.

"Oh no, no no no no. This isn't good. This isn't good at all." Freyja backed up from the princess, coming closer to the royal couple.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that Pitch Black you speak of…...he...no. She's my sister."

And in that moment, everyone's eyes widened with confusion, quite sure Pitch was a...male. "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. This is Pitch, HE is a nightmare. Pointy teeth, long chin-" Jack rebuddled, everyone except Ellie and Elsa feeling the ground become cooler than normal.

"You don't understand. I was the one who made her become that." Freyja held her arms, feeling ashamed and upset at the mention of her sister's name.

"Whaaaaaaat did he...she do to become that nightmare?" Laurence asked.

"We had an argument, A horrible argument. It was so long ago, and I remember the two of us screaming at each other. I honestly don't remember what happened between then, but all i remember is her "heart" pulsating in my hand. Her skin turned as black as the night sky and her...demeanor and everything else...it just changed." Freyja plopped herself on the floor, her hand upon her forehead as she leaned against the fireplace.

"That explains a lot." Jack whispered.

Freyja shook her head. "No more history lessons. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to reverse the effects of what's been done on your daughter."

Elsa slightly nodded her head, excused herself and blotted out of the door, Jack chasing after her. Ellie tried hard to stop herself from crying, but it was no use. She sniffed and sat next to Freyja, taking her hands once again. "Freyja, have you ever heard of the "Troll's Prophecy?"

"Which one?" The goddess asked.

The one with fire and ice. Have you any insight on it?"

"Mmhm," Freyja nodded. "That's the funny thing about prophecies. The eternal winter was just the first part of the prophecy, foretold by the trolls."

Ellie looked to her sister, tears spilling from her eyes. She crawled over to Bjørn, Annaleise fast asleep in his arms, burying her head in her arm. "Then Annaleise...is she the second piece of this prophecy?"

"Unfortunately, she is. I may be a goddess, but this is something that is beyond my power. If the prophecy is not fulfilled, she will die."

Elsa gasped, Jack wrapping his arms his wife. An eerie voice echoed throughout the hallway, Freyja's ears perking up as she recognized the voice behind the words.

"With blasts of wind will come dark art,"

"Astrid…"

"And a ruler

With a frozen heart"

"Show yourself, you nightmare!" Freyja demanded, standing up, Ellie and Fritz following her out of the room.

"Then all will perish in fire and ice

Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice"

"ASTRID SHOW YOURSELF!" Freyja yelled at the ceiling, a pile of sand falling to the ground as the dark figure escaped out of the cracked window.

"Was that her?" Ellie quickly shot up, the pile of sand stopping her in her tracks.

"You and your sister, you aren't safe here." Freyja's voice trembled. "Both of you have to leave."

"Mother's ice palace. That's the only other safe place I can think of."

"I suppose your upcoming nuptials will be postponed because of this."

"Yeah bu- wait. You heard that?"

"Darling, I'm the Goddess of love and many other things. I don't blame you for wanting to "tie the knot" early. In my honest opinion, I believe there are three people who need you the most. Your parents and sister."

Ellie looked to Fritz, whose eyes glistened with a new idea. She raised her eyebrow, wondering which wheels were turning in his head. "You're right, Freyja. Even though we can't do much, you've given us more than we could ask for." Ellie gave the Goddess a hug, Freyja not sure whether to give her a squeeze of a pat on the back. Squeeze it was. She patted the princesses back, whispering in her ear.

"If you want, I know a certain someone who would be more than happy to make your dream come true."

"Hm? Who?"

"He's sort of a 'love expert'. The reason your parents didn't find him, was because the last week of January is when the Trolls take their deep sleep. And I believe they should be awake any minute now."

"Oh..oh my gosh! That..that would be...but what about Annaleise...and mother and father?" Ellie motioned for Fritz to come close.

"It's up to you, my dear." Freyja looked up to the night sky, the moon beginning to glow. "I should get going, but before I do I would like to speak to your parents."

"Elsa.." Jack consoled a sobbing Elsa, tears staining her coronation dress' skirt as they spilled from the cracks of her fingers.

"She...she can't...she can't be dying…" Elsa sobbed, only to feel a warm hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked up, eyes red and puffy, looking right at Freyja who had a slight smile upon her face.

"I know you expected more from me, but it's gotten to the point where it's irreversible." Freyja looked to Jack. "I..apologize."

"Freyja, it's not your fault," Jack said. "It's just that...*sigh*..., everything is going downhill from here."

"Well," Freyja said. "I might not be able to do anything...but your children may be able to."

"H-how?" Elsa sniffled.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I know they're capable of doing much more than we can imagine."

"Ellie?" Bjørn looked to Ellie, Annaleise starting to stir in his arms.

"Hm?"

"Is Annaleise...is she really going to..die?"

Ellie's cheeks turned red, and deep within, she felt an urge just to escape and cry alone in a corner. She stood up and excused herself, trying to hide the falling tears spilling from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I need to...go." Ellie sped out fo the room, running past Elsa, Jack and Freyja, whose heads turned the moment she zoomed by.

"Ellie, where-"

As she ran down the stairs, she tripped over piece of loose carpet, tumbling down the last few steps, clutching her wrist as she stumbled out of the palace doors and out of the gates, running to the place she never thought she would find herself in; the chapel. "Elisabeth, where did you-" Fritz asked as he looked out into the hallway.

"Fritz, what's wrong with Ellie?" Jack asked, flying over to him.

"I-I don't know, she just suddenly got upset and bolted from the room. Did you see which way she went?" Fritz asked, looking down the hall.

"I believe she ran this way." Freyja replied, pointing to the stairs. As Fritz began to move in that direction, Freyja stopped him, allowing Jack and Elsa to go after her themselves. "I think you should let those two handle it."

"Fr….Fritz…." Annaleise called from the room, Bjorn throwing a pillow out of the room to get him to come over.

"Ellie?!" Elsa called as her and Jack searched the courtyard for the runaway princess.

"Ellie, where are you?" Jack shouted, taking to the skies to see if he could find her from above. He noticed the chapel doors slightly cracked open, a single candle shining through one of the stained glass windows. "Elsa, I think I found her!"

Jack floated down to the palace, grabbing Elsa by the hand as he lifted her up to his staff, flying at top speed into the town, quietly landing upon the stone road just outside of the chapel. Hoping off as silently as they could, they climbed the steps, getting on both sides of the doors as they saw ice begin to crawl around the hinges and onto the wood. They could hear a soft sobbing sound coming from inside, which was most likely Ellie. They took soft steps inside the chapel, a single candle lit in front of the steps leading to the stage.

On her hands and knees (more like her knees and side), a sobbing princess Ellie lay on the ground, ice and snow beginning to form under her legs and arms.

"It's...it's my fault... This never would have happened if I...if I didn't think so fast. I'm...I'm such an idiot! A horrible, terrible sister." Ellie sobbed, Elsa and Jack shocked as they heard Ellie degrade herself with her words. Jack held a hand up, mouthing the words "I've got this."

He let in the air, landing softly next to Ellie, taking her in his arms and gently brushing her hair with his hands.

She choked a bit on her tears, looking up and gasping as Jack held her.

"P-papa...

"Snowflake.."

"Papa, I'm a horrid sister!" She cried, her arms flying around Jack's torso. Jack quickly motioned for Elsa to come, Elsa making it in seconds.

"Darling, you are not a horrid sister, why do you keep telling yourself this?" She asked, rubbing her back, Ellie looking back.

"I-I'm so selfish... She..she wouldn't be dying if I wouldn't have tried to strike Hans. She's suffering because of me."

"Elskling," Elsa came around to Jack's side, lifting her chin, wiping her tears with her thumb. "Stop being so hard on yourself about this. Now, blow your nose." Jack handed Ellie a tissue, Ellie blowing her runny nose into the soft tissue.

"This..this is embarrassing...I'm 20 years old and I'm bawling like a child." Ellie wiped her eyes, letting out something between a laugh and a scoff.

"Well since you're here, we've got some news from...what's her name again?" Jack asked.

"Freyja..." Elsa sighed.

"What, what did she say?"

"She said...,an act of sacrifice must be made to reverse the damage." Jack replied, a bit hesitant.

"Wait, sacrifice. What did she mean by sacrifice?"

"She didn't exactly specify what needs to be given up. We do know that nothing or no one has to be killed. That's about it."

A sacrifice.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out soon."

* * *

"Fritz," Annaleise softly said.

"Yes, Annaleise?" Fritz asked,sitting next to Bjørn.

"When..*cough* are you two going to get married?"

"Why the sudden urge to know when we-"

"I know what you two are up to. You don't think I can hear anything when I'm zonked out? You're wrong. I hear just about everything, it doesn't mean I'm totally asleep."

"So..I guess you know what we were planning on doing then?"

"She told me, twice in fact. Once when I was "asleep", the other time when I forced it out of her."

Fritz blushed, not knowing why to say after being caught.

"It's your lives, not mine. But I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't be too happy about it if you two just..ran off."

"Well, that's the thing. We weren't planning on running off. And..."

"And what?"

"They already know about it."

Annaleise tried to sit up, Bjørn helping her along.

"Who is they?"

Fritz gulped.

"Fritz..." Annaleise growled.

"Your..your parents. They've known for quite a while." Fritz lied. Annaleise couldn't believe it. Why was she the last one to know about something this important. Were they even going to tell her about this? "We..we wanted to do this for you. Because we thought-"

"So that's how it's going to be." She huffed, her fists clenching, the snowflake on her chest gleaming under her dress

"Annaleise, hold on-" Bjørn softly said, trying to calm her

"You two think you can just run off and get married..for my sake? Because of this scar? Because this scar could potentially kill me? What good is that going to do?" Annaleise sat up without any help, glaring at Fritz as he backed away from her.

"Annaleise, I never finished-"

"NO. You know what Fritz? You two, go ahead and get married. Go ahead and live your perfect lives. Mother and father favored Ellie anyways, so of course they would be for it."

"Sit." Bjorn sternly said.

"Bjørn-"

"I said SIT, Annaleise." Annaleise pouted and sat back on the couch, diverting her sight to the open door, not realizing that Freyja was listening to their conversation. "S-Sorry, but this isn't you. You're letting that...scar, or whatever is in it, rule your life. You have to stop it."

"How?" She cried. "I-I can't!"

"Yes you can! I know you can!" Bjørn exclaimed, taking her hands.

As soon as his hand touched her hand, a blast of air blew him into Fritz, Annaleise quite unsure of what just happened. She felt a stabbing sensation in her chest, falling to the ground onto her hands and knees, the snowflake on her chest spreading into tinier flakes down her arms and up her neck, into her eyes. The shattered pattern disappeared, leaving behind the periwinkle/ice blue color in her irises. As she stood up, her dress began to melt away, leaving behind a shattered black cape and torn, tattered navy blue and black dress.

She picked both boys up by the collar, Fritz's beginning to turn to cinders as Bjørn's began to freeze over.

"I. CAN'T!" She shouted, throwing both boys against the wall, once again not in control of her body.

Freyja poked her head in, gasping at the sight of the unconscious boys, as well as the princess, staring at her hands as they uncontrollably shook. Annaleise looked to Freyja and backed up, scared and confused.

"Please! Don't..don't come any closer!"

"Princess, I-"

Annaleise turned to the window behind her, smashing it with a blast of ice, her feet leaving scorch marks on the carpet as she ran towards the window, leaping down to the courtyard. A few of the night guards took note of her running, mistaking her for an intruder and chased her. "Don't let her escape!" One guard shouted.

"Retrieve the queen and king and lock down the entire palace!" Another shouted back.

Annaleise panicked, the guards beginning to surround her. She fell into a ball, screaming her lungs out, Elsa and Jack picking up the sounds from the town.

"Elsa, do you hear that?"

Elsa knew whose screams those were.

The three ran outside, Jack closing up the chapel, Ellie looking to the palace, pulling on her mother's cape to get her to turn around.

"The palace...its..."

Everyone heard the sound of crackling ice, their eyes witnessing the entire palace once again being engulfed in ice.

"Princes, please wake up!" Freyja shook the Bjørn and Fritz, finally coming to after Freyja over-did her shaking,

"Brr, what happened?" Fritz shivered, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"Annaleise." Bjørn whispered, looking at the walls, now completely encased in ice, the floors black with scorch marks. "Did she..?"

Freyja heavily sighed, nodding and pointing to the window, the princesses screams being heard.

"Annaleise!"

"Jack, hurry!" Elsa shouted as her and Ellie dashed through the gates, the guards still surrounding the princess.

"What, what's going on?" Anna asked, dressed in her nightgown, hooked on Kristoff's arm.

"Stand up, intruder."

"I-I'm not an intruder! I'm Annaleise! Captain Jean, you've got to believe me!"

Every single one of the guards were under someone else's control. Their eyes sporting the same shattered pattern that Annaleise's did, pointing their guns towards the cowering princess.

"The princess has red hair, not black." Jean exhaled, drawing his trigger.

"Captain Jean! General Heinz, command your men to cease fire!" Jack shouted loudly.

"I...I can't...I'm...I'm sorry your majesties." General Heinz raised his arm, sword held high by his right hand, the signal to prepare to fire.

"NO!" Elsa shouted, Jack holding her back as she struggled to escape his grasp.

"Ready..."

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Laurence yelled.

"Aim..."

"KRISTOFF, STOP HIM!" Anna pushed Kristoff up, hopefully him helping would end this madness.

Just as the General lowered his sword, a voice spoke to Annaleise; Annalessa.

"You know what to do, princess."

Just like an explosion of fireworks, flames spilled out of her right palm, ice surrounding her left. She stood up, anger in her eyes, and just as General Heinz lowered his sword, Annaleise stomped her foot down, the guards flying back with a blast of wind, slamming into the ground. The Frosts and Bjorgmans huddled together, Fritz and Bjørn p, as well as Freyja, stopping at the palace steps, looking right at Annaleise. They began to cautiously come closer, Annaleise stepping back, grasping her arms as she began to breathe heavier.

"Elskling, wh-"

Annaleise shook her head, clenched her fists together and slammed her left foot down, a giant ball of fire spewing from the ground, creating a gigantic Phoenix that lowered its neck. Allowing Annaleise to crawl onto it.

"Sis, wait!" Ellie yelled, running to the Phoenix, but she was too late. The Phoenix flung itself off of the ground and shot into the air, flying over the fjord in the direction of Elsa's ice palace.

Ellie looked to Fritz, his collar completely burnt off, grasping the stair railing.

"Fritz!" She shouted, rushing to him to see if he was alright. "Your shirt, what happened!"

"I guess she wasn't too happy when I reminded her about the.. plan." Fritz groaned, a slight burn on his collar.

"Annaleise..she wouldn't do this."

"She did, and to me too," Bjørn chipped the rest of the ice off of his collar, no burn or injuries to his skin, just a bit shaken. Ellie slid next to him, helping him stand up, Jack flying over to support him on his shoulder.

"Mother, we need to go after her." Ellie called from the steps.

"Love, it's getting late. We'll go in the morning." Elsa's voice shook, fearing this day, well evening, would get worse. She grasped Ellie, pulling the boys in and whispering in their ears. "You and the boys, meet me at the stables at nine. If we leave by then, we can get to the palace by morning."

"If you want, we can stay at our cabin. Mother said she would be more than happy to house anyone other than my grandparents."

"Thank you Bjørn." Elsa smiled, taking his hand. "We'll get this fixed, I promise."


	4. Ice Palaces and Hot Springs

The townspeople came out from their houses, their eyes widening in fear as they stared up to the place, glistening in the moonlight from the newly formed ice.

"It's happening again!" Some shouted.

"Surely Queen Elsa didn't do this!"

"Maybe it was one of the girls!"

"Whoever it was must have had a temper hot enough to completely break down!"

* * *

" _With blasts of wind will come dark art,"_

"There's that voice again!" Jack exclaimed, floating down to Elsa is if her were protecting her and the others behind her.

" _And a ruler with a frozen heart."_

"Snow Queen, I may have a suggestion that may benefit in the search for your daughter." Freyja smiled, her hands beginning to glow yellow as she placed her hand upon the queen's shoulder.

"Hm?" She noticed her hand. "Freya, your hand!"

Ellie caught a glimpse of the Goddess, her whole body becoming engulfed in the yellow aura, just the outline of her body visible to everyone else. Her figure bent into a ball, canine-like ears protruding from her head, a tail growing from her bent waist. She unwound herself from the ball, her limbs shortening and becoming fur-laden, becoming more and more animal-like. The aura shattered, the animal landed on all fours; a wolf taking the place of Freyja, but it wasn't just any wolf.

"O-Oslo?!" Ellie stammered, kneeling down to the wolves level. "That's...just like Anders!"

"And for your information, princes, I happen to be a female wolf. Not a male. There is a HUGE difference both of you failed to see." Freyja replied, gently smacking the princess with her bushy tail.

"Aaaand she talks too." Laurence replied, scratching her behind the ears.

Freyja's ears perked up, happily panting as Laurence scratched her behind the ears, rolling on her back as he patted her belly. Elsa cleared her throat, Laurence stopping and Freyja hopping back to her paws. "I suppose we should get a move-on." Elsa re-iterated, for it was nearly past nine in the evening.

"Mother's right, we should get going. Bjørn, would you lead the way?" Ellie asked the prince, supporting Fritz with Jack.

"Isn't the cabin past the ice palace, though?" Ellie remembered passing the ice palace a few years back during Jul, and could swear they had passed it after coming to greet Bjørn.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Annaleise has no desire to see any of us at the moment." Bjørn reminded the group, casually walking down the steps with Fritz on his shoulder. "By the way...are we walking or riding?"

"We are," Ellie deviously grinned, rubbing her hands together and snapping them out in front of her, creating a sled entirely made of ice, enough room for at least six people. "Taking a sled. But not just any sled, an ICE sled."

"But there's no snow on the ground, how-" Fritz asked,

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ellie winked, whistling for Hail and Eve to come out of the stables. "So, how about we go find us a runaway princess?"

* * *

"What...what happened?" Annaleise said to herself, tears spilling down her face as the phoenix flew high into the night sky, the moonlight shining upon them. She caught sight of the ice palace, nudging the giant bird to fly down towards the gigantic ice structure. As the bird landed, Annaleise hopped off, snuggling the bird as she wrapped her arms around its neck. The phoenix shrank and perched itself on the princesses shoulder.

For the first time in over ten years, Annaleise stepped foot onto the cool, icy stairs, surprisingly no black patches forming in every spot she stepped in. She ran her hand up the railing, looking over the edge, which was patched by Ellie years ago. She took a deep breath, opened the enormous solid ice doors, and closed them behind her, sliding to the ground and wrapping her arms around her knees, sobbing.

"I-I'm such a fool, how could I let this happen?" She sobbed, the Phoenix trying to console her by wrapping her wings around the princesses back.

* * *

"Elsa, please be careful." Anna embraced her sister, giving her a slight squeeze.

"It's not me you have to worry about. It's those four."

"Four? But-oh. Right, Annaleise too." Anna suddenly remembered Annaleise's pendant falling to the ground just moments before she took off, leaving her sister and retrieving it. "I think you need this."

"Her pendant, thank you Anna." Elsa slightly smiled, Anna pulling her in once more. "What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling that history is going to repeat itself." Anna whispered.

"I have the same feeling, and I have a feeling it will happen."

"We'll hold the palace down until you return. I promise it won't be in shambles."

"I take your word for it, Anna. But, we should get going. I'll send a snowbird if we need any help." Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, giving her one more hug. She gracefully floated to Jack and Laurence, Laurence embracing his mother and Jack joining in.

"If you aren't back in two days, we're coming for you." Jack softly said, Elsa embracing him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Make it one. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Jack placed a kiss upon Elsa's lips, everyone else loading the icy sleigh up for the night.

"SO, who controls the sleigh?" Bjørn called out, Ellie holding Fritz in her arms, cooling the burn on his collar.

"I better go, good luck." Elsa replied, her hand slipping from Jack's.

"Same to you. Let's go Laurence, we've got a plan to devise."

"Plan? Plan for what?"

"Operation T.O.P: .Pitch"

* * *

Elsa stepped onto the sleigh, Bjørn moving to the back so she could sit by Ellie. She took hold of the reigns and clicked her tongue, snapping the reigns enough to get the horses to go. "La oss gå!" Elsa vocalized, the horses taking off at top speed towards the northern mountains, Ellie holding her hand under the sleigh to create a path of snow for a smoother ride on the stone road, as well as on the bare forest floor.

"How much farther is your mother's cabin?" Elsa called back to the prince, Bjørn standing up to see exactly where they were.

"It's about a mile away from your ice palace, yo- Elsa."

Elsa nodded in response to Bjørn, smacking the reins once more, Eve and Hail picking up the pace.

"Fritz...I'm so sorry this happened."

"N-no, it's my fault. I kind of pissed her off when I mentioned...you know." Fritz groaned, Ellie re-freezing his burn.

"Mentioned what?" Elsa asked, for she wasn't actually aware that Ellie and Fritz had the intentions to elope.

"That….we want to get-" Ellie was interrupted by Freyja's paw, giving her the signal to stop talking.

"Snow Queen, I believe we have a visitor." She whispered, sliding to the back of the sleigh, sniffing the "visitor".

"Who is it?" Elsa shouted back.

Freyja sniffed once again. What in the world was this thing? Who has a carrot for a nose, anyways? Bjorn shuffled towards the front, tugging on Ellie's cape.

"Ellie, have you seen a snowman move before?" He whispered.

"Yeah, there's marshmallow and...OLAF!" She happily shouted as she turned her head. "Mother, Olaf's here!"

"WHAT." Elsa pulled on the reins, the horses coming to a complete stop. "OLAF?!"

"Hi! I'm Olaf." The snowman cheerfully said.

"HE TALKS."

"You bet I do!" Olaf chuckled, making his way to the front of the sleigh, waving at Ellie and the queen. "Ellie! Wow, it's been a long time. You got….taller."

"Olaf, where have you been?" Ellie excitedly asked.

"The ice palace hanging with my bro. Ya know, it's added a new visitor and I was hoping it was either you or Elsa, but she's got crazy red hair and this weird looking bird with her."

"Wait, red hair and a bird. Olaf, did you talk to her?" Elsa turned around, asking her snowman.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did she say? Did she say why she came up?"

"Uhh, no. BUT she did say one word right before she shoved me right out the door."

"What did she say?" Ellie asked.

"Run."

"Run? Why ru-" Everyone stopped talking, the wind starting to pick up as the trees began to rustle, picking up speed as a swirl of black sand swooshed past the sleigh, forming a gigantic black Night Mare, flaring its nostrils and digging its hooves into the dirt.

"Guys, I have an idea." Ellie whispered, carefully leaning Fritz back and stepping out of the sleigh.

"Elsking, what are you doing?!" Elsa loudly whispered.

Ellie furrowed her brow, marching right up to the beast, piles of ice forming her feet as she stomped on the ground,stopping just inches away from the mare's muzzle.

"I've had just about enough of your dirty games, nightmare!" Ellie hissed. "You want to play games with us? Fine. Go ahead and "scare us" with your black sand. Keep being a coward and having other people do your dirty work." Ellie threw her hands up in the air, no ice forming. Her pendant began to glow, Elsabet's voice coming from Ellie's mouth. " COME ON, YOU NIGHTMARE! I'M WAITING!"

The Night Mare began to back up, lowering its head in fear.

"SHOW ME YOUR WORST. COME ON!"

"Ellie.." Elsa thought to herself.

"Woah, she's fantastic." Fritz thought.

"Thank God I've never pissed her off before." Bjorn groaned.

"My Hnoss.." Freyja smiled.

The mare whinnied, raised her forelegs and stomped them on the ground, the black sand disappearing deep into the forest. "Yeah, that's right. Move along before I end you myself, tispe." And in that moment, Ellie began to sway back and forth, falling to her knees as her pendant stopped glowing, Elsa rushing to her to make sure she was alright

"Elskling, what in the world was that?!"

"Huh..what? What happened?"

"You went...BONKERS." Bjørn shouted, still in the sleigh.

"Did I really?"

"Let's just say you used the royal proclamation voice, a bit too well for your own good." Elsa quietly chuckled, helping Ellie up. "Now what was it that Fritz mentioned to your sister that set her off?"

"I-we'd better tell you when we get to Bjørn's." Ellie blushed, wrapping hr arm around her mothers.

"Fine. Now we just have to actually get to there before those two freeze to death."

"Bjørn, how much farther?"

"Just lead the horses a few feet to the left, we're almost there." Bjørn draped Fritz over his shoulders, Freyja and Olaf following him as the prince led the group to the cabin,

"Holy Mother of Arendelle." Elsa whispered at the sight of the palace.

"Mother, such language." Ellie chided.

"Welcome to our humble abode. Wait one second. I'll be back, I promise."

"MOTHER, WE HAVE GUESTS AND IT'S REALLY CRUCIAL THEY STAY THE NIGHT!"

"BJØRN THACKERY FJELSTAD, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?!"

"BEAR HOME! BEAR HOME!"

"MOTHER, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"DID YOU START A REBELLION IN ARENDELLE AND NOW THE QUEEN'S AFTER YOU?"

Elsa and Ellie couldn't help but snort at the thought of Bjørn starting a rebellion about anything.

"UGH, NO MOM. QUEEN ELSA, PRINCESS ELISABETH, FRITZ, A GODDESS CALLED FREYA AND A TALKING SNOWMAN ARE THE ONES THAT NEED TO STAY HERE!"

"WHAT."

Alexandria poked her head out of the door, Elsa shyly waving mouthing "sorry" with a girlish smile. She widely opened the door, motioning for the group to come in, Freya snapping back to her human form.

"Ah...was she-"

"Just roll with it, ma."

"I'm apologize for intruding on such short notice, Alexandria."

"Oh no! You aren't intruding at all." Alexandria nervously smiled, picking Catherine's randomly placed toys from off of the ground. "I apologize for...this."

"No, its fine. You have a lovely cabin." Elsa warmly smiled.

"Thank you, my parents built it when I was a little girl. Right after the Southern Isles fiasco, Bjørn and I have lived here ever since." Alexandria poured water into a kettle, placing it over the fire. "I know it's late, but if you want to, we have quite the hot spring in the back. That is, if you want to use it."

"Ooo! A hot spring sounds lovely." Freyja exclaimed, plopping on the couch.

"Did..did you say she's a goddess?" Alexandria asked Bjørn.

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"Freyja."

"Ah. How come she was a...wolf?"

"Perks of being a Goddess I guess?"

Alexandria tended to Fritz, putting a special burn lotion on his collar.

"What happened here?"

"My sister..she burnt his collar on his shirt."

"Is that one of the reasons there was a giant Phoenix flying through the sky earlier?" Alexandria asked, taking Ellie's hand and placing it over the burn. "Keep it cool."

"Partly...Fritz and I kind of...upset her. I don't know why it came out, but it just did." Bjorn nervously replied, sitting about ten feet away from his mother, Catherine holding her arms up for big brother to hold her.

"What exactly did you two tell her?"

"That...*gulp* we were going to...e..."

Ellie started to shake her head "no no no!"

"El-"

"They told her that for quite a while, you and papa knew Fritz and I were going to elope." Ellie burst out, finally getting it off of her chest.

"Elope?!" Elsa exclaimed, not expecting to hear the word "elope" from Ellie's mouth.

"I should have kept my mouth shut." Fritz groaned, his free hand catching his forehead as his head slumped downward.

Elsa could feel the frost begin to seep from her fingertips, quite unhappy from hearing that Ellie and Fritz had plans to elope. She took Ellie by the arm and pulled her outside, back by the tiny hot spring. "Care to explain this?" Elsa sternly, but firmly asked Ellie, who know that she was in for it, big time.

"I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions, mor." She turned her back, her lip beginning to quiver as she kept thinking about it.

"You may be an adult, but why in the world would you want to elope? You're getting married in less than a year, why-"

"Because what if Annaleise isn't there when it happens?!" Ellie cried, turning towards Elsa as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I wasn't doing this for my sake or Fritz's. I was doing it for hers."

Try as she might, Elsa still tried to process what Ellie had said. Sure, it would be for Annaleise's benefit, but eloping? Not the best choice if action, in her opinion.

"Ellie, please just wait-

"Sorry, I'm going to put Eve up and go to bed."

Elsa heavily sighed, placing herself on the bench that faced the steamy pools of water. Why did everything her and the girls disagreed with have to turn into an argument? It wasn't fair, to Elsa or Jack.

"They think they've got everything under control." Alexandria came up from behind the queen, startling her enough to turn around and let out a gasp.

"Alexandria, you scared me."

"Elsa, I keep telling you to call me Alex." Alexandria tossed a thin blue towel upon the Queens head. "Here put this on, you need a soak in the water."

"A-a towel?"

"It's how they do it in Japan. Wrap the towel around yourself and soak in it. There's a changing room near the pine tree."

Elsa nodded and proceeded to change into the towel, neatly folding her dress and other garments into a pile, bringing it with her, setting it on the bench. She dipped a toe into the water; not too hot and just right. She then lowered herself in and leaned her head back, resting it upon the smooth rock. Alexandria leaned out of the water, grabbing a tray of three glasses and a white bottle of what appeared to be sake. "Three? Who's the third?"

Alexandria pointed to wolf Freyja, doggie paddling back and forth, barely making a splash. She dunked her head under the water, once again taking on her human form. "Aagh, this feels so good!" She happily sighed, Alexandria tossing a towel to her

"Put it on, no one wants to see EVERYTHING."

"Ugh, fine." Freyja grumbled wrapping the towel around her plopping herself across from the two.

"Here," Alexandria handed Elsa and Freya a flat, small plate like cup, pouring a bit of sake into the cup. "Don't drink it too fast, it's a bit strong."

Elsa sniffed the drink. Oh boy, that was strong. She wasn't one for spirits or any form of alcohol, but a sip or two champagne during a holiday or party usually never bothered her. Bringing the cup to her lips, she sipped the sake, her lips slightly puckering. "Is this sake?"

"Mmhm. Brought it from Japan when Bjørn and I went for his fifteenth birthday. We are trade partners with the royal family and in exchange for our gear, we ended up bringing home at least fifty bottles of sake, a couple of kimonos and kabuki theatre masks. The perks of connections." Alexandria looked to Elsa, her arm out with her cup, wanting more sake.

"So, I take it this is your first argument with her."

"Hm? Oh, it's actually the second. Everything has been thrown out of whack for the past month."

"Bjørn told me about what happened to Annaleise. I can't imagine how hard it's been on you and Jack. "

"It's been hard, I'm not going to lie about that."

Freyja gulped her cup of sake, gently placing it on the stone. "You think you've had family problems," She softly chuckled.

"Oh, and you haven't?" Alexandria replied, her eyebrows raised.

"It's quite the long complicated story, to be honest." Freya sighed, looking up to the moon.

"What is your story anyways, Freya?" Alexandria asked ,passing her the bottle of sake.

"I's it's a great conversation starter. I, as you know, am a goddess. Not just the goddess of love, but "spiritual" mother to Queen Elsabet and her sister Annalessa, Though, their real names are Hnoss and Gersimi. But I prefer their human-given names.."

"Spiritual?"

"Mmhm. To protect my girls, I sealed them in two pendants, giving them to a young queen and king who were desperately trying to have children. They ended up with two, believe it or not." Freyja poured her second cup of sake, gulping that one down as well.

"The reason I say two queens is because Lessa, my oldest and the first born of the queen and king, was first in line for the crown. I lost contact with them right before her coronation, and apparently things went horribly wrong. I guess you can count it as the first natural disaster to happen in Arendelle."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sisters fight, they get on each other's nerves. Who would have thought one would go as far as sealing her own sister in a pendant."

"Wait, that's what Bjørn told me, the same thing happened to your girls." Alexandria remembered that exact same story that her son had told her, right after Annaleise was trapped.

"It was Hans who started it. He sent me a letter regarding their betrothal, and it's what really the cause of why it happened."

Alexandria softly growled at the mention of Hans. Sure, it had been twenty-plus years, but it was still a touchy subject. "If I could send that prince over the edge of a boat like your sister did, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"That boy of yours, Bjørn is his name?" Freya asked.

"Mmhm."

"He looks exactly like the young man Lessa used to court when she was a spritely teenager. Her father hated him because of where he was from. I saw nothing wrong with him, but I guess sore spots with different countries and kingdoms does that to people." Freyja let her hair down, sinking beneath the bubbles as she exhaled.

A purple mess of hair peeked from behind the back door, Ellie blushing as she slinked back into the cabin. "I think someone wants to join us." Alexandria whispered.

Elsa turned her head to the left, Ellie in her sight. Ellie bashfully walked out onto the cool stone path and sat on the edge of the "hot spring".

"Ice Princess, you must join us! The water is quite comfortable" Freyja exclaimed, splashing water towards the queen and ex-princess.

"Mmhm." Ellie nodded, looking to Elsa, whom, even though there was some tension, smiled and held her hand out. "I..I'm sorry about earlier. Neither of us intended for that to happen."

Elsa couldn't think of the right words to say, but nonetheless gently pulled her daughter into the water. "I'm not mad, just…..a bit confused and disappointed. But, let's forget this happened, does that sound alright?"

"Mmhm." Ellie smiled, sitting on one of the stones below the water. "Freya seems to be...enjoying herself."

"She's just like your Aunt Anna. Splashing around and not watching where she's going." Elsa laughed.

"Ice princess, you had questions for me earlier. You may ask them if you wish." Freyja pushed herself upon the stones on the outer rim of the water, twisting the water out of her hair.

"Oh, right! Well, I do have a question about a map Bjørn has."

"A map, hmm?"

"It has a picture of two young adults, one with the hair the colors of an aurora and the other with hair like the starry skies. Before Annalessa and Elsabet were born as humans, were they celestial spirits?"

"Ah, the aurora and the stars. _Caelum ardere, saltare solis et stellarum in nocte caelum. (the heavens glow, sun and stars dance in the night sky)."_ Freya recited the God's saying of the heavens. "My girls have always had the biggest interests in the heavens about. The planets, the stars, the wondrous phenomena that went on, invisible to the naked eye on the earth. Lessa enjoyed the warm things, while Elsabet leaned toward the colder things." She waved her hands, a ball of light dancing upon her fingertips.

"Elsabet is the one to thank for those ice powers you and your mother both have, not me."

"Then, how would Annaleise have gotten her fire powers if your other daughter never had children?" Elsa asked, reaching for Ellie's hand under the water.

Freya froze in place, quite unsure of that outcome as well. "Ah. Well….biology?" Freya nervously squeaked.

Ellie snorted, covering her nose and mouth as she continued to giggle.

"Elisabeth…" Elsa nudged Ellie, trying to make her stop.

"No, that's not why I'm laughing." Ellie giggled, wiping her eyes.

"Then..what's so funny?" Alexandria asked.

"Okay, it's part of the reason. But honestly, if both of your parents have ice powers, how do you get a child with fire and a child with ice powers?"

OH. WAIT.

"Ellie.." Elsa asked, remembering something very important.

"Mor?"

"We..your father and I never told you girls this, but ….I had dreams. Dreams of two girls, one with fire powers, the other with ice. Before that, there was an aurora...and...it…*clears throat* happened….."

"Oh..my gosh…..you and papa…" Ellie turned bright red, realizing exactly when Elsa was trying to get across.

"Like I said, biology." Freyja winked, taking the bottle of sake and drinking the liquid right from the bottle.

"Looks like we need more sake." Alexandria said to herself, pulling three more bottles out. "Nah, something stronger. SCOTCH."

* * *

Annaleise scaled the giant ice staircase, bringing her back to the time Elsa and Anna had brought the girls there.

"It's still the same. But it feels like I've seen it for the first time."

She made her way to one of the bedrooms, gently holding the carefully made sheets in her hands. She softly smiled, lying herself upon the soft bed. Who would have thought ice would have created something so wonderful? The princesses plopped her head upon the soft pillows, softly groaning in frustration.

* * *

"'An then, I *hic* had thish feeelllin' she durrrowned, buh I shafedher by schwimin'" Elsa had a few too many sips, well drinks, of scotch, her face red. She wasn't used to actually drinking this much, but if it helped her let go, it helped.

"Mor, I think it's time we got out." Ellie gently shook Elsa.

"Nah, Ellie. Come on and hafff a bit."

"Iff her majessssty suggests." Freya giggled.

"Ellie, how long have they been in there?" Fritz asked, his hands covering his eyes.

"Too long, can you boys help me get the three of them out of here?" Ellie asked, taking Fritz's hands down from his eyes.

Bjørn pulled his mother out by the arms, wrapping them around his shoulders and carrying her to the couch in front of the fire, wrapping her in a blanket. Fritz yanked Freyja out of the water, dragging her inside and wrapping her in a blanket, putting her on the next couch. Ellie and Fritz took Elsa carefully by the arms, Fritz carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into Alexandria's room.

"Um, I'll take over from her and be down in a bit." Fritz nodded, kissing her on the cheek. Ellie closed the door and partly dressed Elsa, mainly the undergarments, and covering her in the warm, sherpa blanket. Kissing her ont he cheek.

"I...I'm a horrible mother." Elsa softly cried.

"Mor, you aren't a horrible mother." Ellie softly replied,

"I've….failed my girls…..Laurence…"

Ellie blew the candle out, a tear running down her cheek.

"But mor, you did everything right."

* * *

"Are you ready, princes?" Astrid asked, tossing two swords to each of the princes.

"What's this for?" They asked.

"An ambush." Astrid hissed through her teeth, running her fingers through the Night Mare's mane.

"Far, what's your plan?" Laurence asked as Jack raced to the back courtyard.

"One word," Jack grinned. "Guardians."

* * *

"Kristoff, we've got to do something." Anna pulled on Kristoff 's arm, almost hard enough to pull it out of socket.

"Ow, Anna! Elsa told us to stay here so if you've got any ideas, share them."

"Mama, Papa, I think I have an idea." Anders called out from the window in Elsa's office.

"Anders! Sweetie, what's forming in your mind?" Anna shouted back.

Anders grinned and help up a frying pan.

"If anyone attacks, we've got plenty of these babies."

* * *

"So, they're pretty...loopy." Bjørn sighed, brushing Misty's mane as Ellie patted Eve and Hail on the head.

"They'll have a nasty hangover with how much they drank tonight. I didn't think your mother had the palate for alcohols and spirits."

"She doesnt. That's why I was surprise to see her even taking sips of sake." Ellie sighed. "So, we need a plan."

"I'm not clobbering your sister with a frying pan again," Fritz groaned. "I felt horrible for doing that a few days ago."

"What if we left before they woke up? We could get a head start and try to persuade her to come back?"

"As much as she would love it if you did come, I think I've got to do this myself." Ellie announced, jumping to her feet.

"But..we were the ones who ticked her off in the first place," Bjørn added. "We should be-"

"No, it's my fault she's changed, I have to fix it. I don't know how but I'll fix it."

"Elisabeth-"

"Fritz, I promise I'll be back on one piece. You need a whole person to marry don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fritz blushed. "So...no eloping, huh?"

Ellie shook her head "no", giving him a huge hug.

"But it sounded great at the time... the reason behind it that is.." Ellie smiled, placing a kiss upon her beau.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Bjørn asked, shoving the two love birds out of the stables.

"For starters, I'll need Eve and Hail. I'll figure out something more in the morning. Just don't let my mother know I've gone up by myself." Ellie patted Eve on the flank, Hail nudging the princess.

"I'll get her back. I promise."

* * *

The morning sunlight poured into the Alexandria's room, the queen wincing as she opened her eyes, a pounding headache roaring through her head.

"Ugh," she groaned. "My head." Warily, she dragged herself out of bed, the blankets falling off of her, revealing only her undergarments. "Oh no. No no no no." Elsa blushed, knowing full well that one of the boys had helped carry her up from the "spiritly" night before. "It...it could have been worse." She sighed, splashing her face with water, proceeding to re-dress into her previously worn gown.

She composed herself as best as she could and paced herself as she wobbled down the stairs. If it weren't for the pulsating in her head, she would be up and ready to retirve her daughter with the boys. "Alexandria..." She groaned and winced.

"STOP YELLING." Alexandria moaned from the living room, a pillow covering her head. "YOUR ROYAL PROCLIMATION VOICE HAS NO POWER HERE."

"The both of you, hush." Freyja growled, chucking a pillow towards Alexandria but missed by a longshot.

"I'm not yelling," Elsa sighed, plopping herself on the couch, cooling her forehead with her hand. "Do you have any asprin?"

"Mm, I think so." Alexandria rolled off of the couch, onto her knees and crawle into the kitchen. She lifted herself up, with help from the counter, and squinted as she tried to find her so-called "hangover tea". "Found you."

Alexandria took a tea strainer, and placed the special mix into the metal contraption. She balanced three glasses in her hand, a teapot in the other the tea balanced between her arm and chest. The cups were placed upon the coffee table, the teapot full of water placed over a newly started fire. It would be a few minutes before the water was hot enough, a great time to discuss last night.

"So...last night." Freyja yawned.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about last night," Elsa groaned. "How many bottles of sake did we even go through?"

"Mm," Alexandria tried to remember how much and what had been drank. "Four bottles of sake and two scotch? Or was it two sake,four scotch."

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"You aren't a drinker, are you?"

"Actually no. I'm glad I'm not, I learned my lesson." The teapot whistled, Alexandria removing it from the fire. She poured the piping hot water over the strainer, an odd scent wafting through the air. "What kind of tea is that?" Elsa asked, her nose scrunched from the odd smell.

"It's my super-secret-no-more-hangover tea. I won't tell you what's in it, just drink it."

Elsa took the cup, taking a sip. As gross as it tasted, the queen still was able to stomach the concoction of different herbs and teas. She hiccuped, the headache quickly disappearing. Alexandria poured her and Freya the same tea, each drinking it, Freya nearly spitting it out.

"A Goddess shouldn't have to fall so low just to relieve the ache of a head." Freyja groaned, plugging her nose as she drank the tea.

"Less yapping, more drinking."

"Thank you, Alexandria. Despite the horrible taste, it really did the trick."

"If it weren't for your daughter and the boys, we would have probably died from heat exhaustion and...yeah."

"Speaking of those three, have you seen or heard them?" Elsa asked, placing her cup on the coffee table.

"They must have been awfully quiet if they decided to sneak out." At that moment, Bjørn and Fritz rushed into the family room, nearly knocking the front door off of its hinges.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN ELISABETH?" Fritz heavily breathed, looking as if he had been looking all over for her all night.

"Fritz, what's wrong? What happened to my daughter?!" Elsa shot up, rushing to Fritz.

"I didn't actually think she'd do it, but she did." Bjørn rubbed his head. "Either she's unusually quiet or she drugged us."

"What are you boys talking about? Where's the princess?" Alexandria asked.

"Well, um she was talking about going to the palace alone to get Annaleise while everyone was asleep. We didn't think she would actually leave without anyone with her."

"And you didn't bother to wake us?"

"You, mother, decided it was wise to have a party when we have more important things to do. Everyone, except us four, had a hangover."

"Do you suggest we go after her?" Fritz asked Elsa, hoping she had the answer.

"I'll go after her." Elsa bit her lip, her hand upon Fritz's shoulder. "Plans have changed. You two will escort me to my ice palace and wait outside."

"Woah woah, I thought you wanted us to help bring Annaleise back. As in go into the ice palace and come out with a fire princess." Bjørn recoiled, Catherine tugging at his coat.

"You are, it's just that we need to talk. The girls and I, actually. You two will still help, but we need every eye we can get in case something happens.

"Sis?" Ellie called, trudging through the snowy woods. She could see one of the windows in the ice palace wide open and called for Annaleise once more. "I know you're up there!"

She suddenly heard a rustling in the trees, turning around and pulling her dagger from the holding pouch around her hip, ready to strike.

"Who's there?"

Out stepped Annaleise, anger strewn across her face as her red hair swayed in the breeze.

"Oh, Annaleise, it's just you. Phew! I though it was just-"

"You really aren't very perceptive, princess." Annaleise growled.

"Annaleise, what are you-"

"Don't be coy with me. You know exactly what I mean." Annaleise held her arm out in front of her, a blast of flames bursting from her hand and knocking the ice princess against a tree.

"Annaleise, stop it!" Ellie created a miniature ice shield in front of her arms, protecting her from the blasts of fire hurling right towards her.

"You should have heeded the old trolls warning, ice princess. Not everyone is whom they appear to be." Annaleise thrust herself towards the princess, Ellie striking the air with blasts of ice, slashing trees instead of hitting Annaleise.

"You...you aren't my sister." Ellie growled.

"Well, for once you've got that right." The young woman growled. "Annaleise wouldn't do what I'm about dream of hurting her baby sister."

The fake Annaleise reached for Ellie, smacking her on the cheek with her hand, sending the princess flying into a tree, blasts of ice flying everywhere. She whistled and down flew a Night Mare, the young woman commanding it to trample the princess.

"And I have news for you, ice princess. Right as we speak, she's dying. Dying a slow and painful death, because of you."

"N-no! We...we're going to fix it!"

"HA! You really believe everything Freya said, didn't you? You shouldn't always trust everything a goddess says." Astrid kicked the princess on her right side, Ellie shouting out in pain.

"She sure wouldn't do this, now would she?" She evilly laughed.

"Sis...please help.." Ellie sobbed, the mare striking her as she pleaded for her sisters help.

* * *

"Papa, you mean "THOSE" guardians?" Laurence excitedly asked, buttoning up his jacket as him and his father prepared to make a trip to somewhere they haven't been in a long time.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure they'll be happy to see you." Jack smiled, tossing Laurence his cloak.

"What's this for?" Laurence asked, wrapping it around his shoulders.

"You know what it's for." He winked, holding his staff in the air, lifting off of the ground. Laurence closed his eyes, slowly waved the cloak up and down with his arms, and was lifted into the air, following his father as they burst out of the door into the night sky. "Your mother is going to kill me when we get back." Jack laughed, racing further in front of Laurence.

"I just found out I can do this! This is amazing!" The prince exclaimed, zooming through the air, darting through clouds and dodging birds as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

"Oh come on, you're boys, you should have more energy that I do." Elsa called behind her, Bjørn and Fritz a few yards behind her.

"She...she's got ice powers. She's one upping us." Fritz huffed, climbing the rocky back-way to the palace. Since the boys were powerless, instead of taking Elsa's advice and following her up her icy staircase, they decided to go the back way around the ice palace. "We should have followed her."

"You and your big mouth," Bjørn sighed, his legs becoming tired from the trek. "We would have been there already, but you decided to make us WALK."

"Boys will be boys." Elsa sighed, resting upon a tree as she waited for the boys to catch up.

Bjørn and Fritz fell to their knees as they reached the "top" of the mountain.

"Can..can we stop for a minute?" Bjørn asked, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, the sweat already beading under his neck.

"Fine, one minute then we keep going." Elsa sighed, shaking her head. She looked to the left and noticed a purple slash-like mark upon a tree. She cautiously approached it, touching the slashed bark. The mark was as smooth as ice, and from the color, it must have been Ellie's doing. Out from the corner of her eye, a purple blob lay by one of the slash-free trees. It was Ellie's cloak. She carefully picked the cloak up, and wrapped up inside of the cloak was a baby moose.

"E-Ellie?!" She gasped.

The little moose bleated, rubbing her head against Elsa's knee. She was quite unsure what to think, whether it was by coincidence that the cloak had fallen onto the little moose or she had been turned into a moose. The boys rushed over to the queen after catching their breath, the little moose once again bleating and trotting over to Fritz.

"E-ELLIE?" Fritz stammered, kneeling down to the moose.

"I really don't think that was Ellie.." Bjørn pointed out the fact that there were footprints, HUMAN footprints leading away from the spot that Elsa had found the cloak.

"W-well, you never know! It could have happened." Elsa hated to admit it, but Bjørn was right. She looked down at the footprints, (how did she manage to miss those?), the boys following her as they made their way through the forest and to the palace bridge.

"HOLY GODS ABOVE NORWAY." Fritz exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of the enormous ice palace.

"That's just the entrance, wait until you see the inside." Elsa added, patting Fritz on the shoulder. "Now let's get a move-on."

* * *

"JACK!" Toothiana exclaimed, flying into him and knocking him right over.

"H-hey Tooth." Jack tried to squeak out as Tooth squeezed him tightly.

"Laurence!" North boomed, swooping the prince from up off of the ground and swinging him in the air.

"My, you've gotten so big! Like your otets (father)."

"Thanks...North." Laurence managed to squeak out as North hugged him tightly.

"Alright mate," Bunny pulled Jack from Tooth's hold. "What can we do for you?"

Jack caught his breath, standing straight and preparing himself to tell the guardians about their "situation".

"Well, Pitch is on the loose again."

"That dirty, rotten, son of a-"

"Well, actually, he's a...she."

Every face, including Sandy's, dropped to a "what did you just say?" kind of look.

"Oh ho, Jack, you must be joking, Pitch is a-" North boomed, dropping Laurence on the ground by accident.

"Pitch is actually a deity that's been around for thousands of years, who had her powers of fire and ice removed, by her sister and long story short, she's after the girls to get them back."

"Oh no!" Tooth exclaimed, her face fell as the girls were mentioned. "Are they safe? What about Elsa?"

"Well, for now they are. Elsa and Ellie are trying to convince Annaleise to come back home and-"

"So, she ran away because of Pitch?" Bunny asked

"No, because of her powers."

"Her powers?" Everyone asked, unaware that at least one of the girls had powers.

"Her and Ellie have the powers that were taken from Pitch. Annaleise has fire powers and Ellie has ice powers, like Elsa and I."

North and Bunny looked to each other, nodding.

"Whatever help you need, we're your best option, Frost." Bunny winked.

"You guys, you have no idea how much this means." Jack mussed Bunny's fur as Laurence took in the scenery. "Rence, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah papa." Laurence replied, re-tying the cloak and zooming to the group.

North whistled for his best reindeer, mounting the giant animal and nodded to Jack, Sandy hopping onto the back.

"Let's go!"

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and lept into the air, Tooth carrying him as she flew into the air, following Jack and Laurence.

"Like father like son." He quietly laughed.

* * *

"You built this...in just a night?" Fritz yammered to Elsa, asking question after question, still trying to grasp the concept that this was actually made in just a few minutes.

"Yes Fritz, I did." Elsa sighed, the boys following her as she crossed the ice bridge. Step after step brought back memories of her and Jack bringing Ellie, Laurence and Annaleise once in a while on a snowy day. How she missed it when those three were younger. She found herself at the end of the bridge, stopping, Fritz accidentally bumping into her.

"Sorr-"

"This is where we part ways," Elsa announced. "For now."

"Are you sure you don't want at least one of us to come with?" Bjørn asked, throwing back his cloak and grasping the handle of his sword.

"I'm sure. If I need help, which I'm pretty sure I won't, I'll-"

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" Fritz shouted, tackling the queen as a giant black raven swooped over the group's head.

"Fritz what was-" Elsa gasped as the raven once again swooped over the ground, landing and transforming itself into one of Astrid's Night Mares. It flared its nostrils, eyes glowing yellow as it came closer and closer to the three. Out from behind the mare, a black cloaked figure stepped into the snowy ground, a lumpy figure covered in its arms. The figure let its arms down, a purple haired girl rolling to the ground, unconscious and bruised.

"ELLIE!" Elsa cried, ready to burst forth and run to her.

"Ah ah ah, your majesty." The figure warned, pulling her cloak back. Astrid.

"Astrid." Fritz growled, readying his dagger as he stood up. "What did you do to her?!" He demanded.

"Me? I did nothing." She lied, a smug smile upon her face. "Don't these scorch marks look unusually familiar?"

Fritz dashed to the princess, gently picking her up and carrying her to Elsa and Bjørn.

"Min jente.." Elsa quietly cried, Fritz laying Ellie upon her lap.

"Annaleise wouldn't do this," Bjørn snapped, getting right into Astrid's face. "She would never hurt her sister."

"Ah, but prince. No one else has fire powers in this kingdom." Astrid ran her hand under the prince's chin. "And besides, I'd say the princess has every right to be angry with her sister."

Elsa gently iced Ellie's bruises, Ellie finally beginning to come to.

"M-mor?" she weakly asked.

"Shh, I'm here, elskling."

"Annaleise...she's in trouble."

"Fritz, take Ellie back to Arendelle. Bjørn and I will do what we can to bring Annaleise back home."

Fritz nodded and carefully picked the princess up. Elsa waved her hands in the air, creating a snow-white mare for them to ride back on.

"Please, hurry back." Elsa called to Fritz.

"I will. YAH!" Fritz kicked the mare into gear, galloping back to Arendelle where, hopefully, wasn't in any kind of danger.

* * *

"Kristoff, they aren't back yet!" Anna griped, her face glued to her sister's office window for the last four hours.

"Maybe they had to do some really-crazy convincing to coax her out of the palace." Kristoff said, his hands upon her shoulders, pulling her away from the window. "Come on, Elsa wouldn't be too happy if all we've been doing is waiting for her to get back."

"You're right Kris," Anna sighed, grasping his arm as he walked her away from the window. "What could go wrong?"

"Princess Anna? Um, you might want to see this." Kai poked his head through the office door, motioning for her and Kristoff to follow him.

"Kai, what is it?"

Kai led Anna and Kristoff to the window over-looking the town. A swirling cloud of black hovered over the palace, two men in brown and blue cloaks riding upon two sandy horses, coming closer and closer to the palace gates.

"Wait, is that..?" Kristoff had to take a second look, but recognized exactly who that was.

"HANS." Anna growled. "And that prince from Sweden. Kristoff, those two are working for..."

"PITCH." They both said, their voices quivering as the princes got closer and closer to the palace doors.

"Mother, father, He's..."

Anna grabbed Anders by the wrist, pulling him into the embrace.

"Elsa...Jack...please hurry." Anna began to cry, Kristoff holding her and his son closer than ever.


	5. Air, Earth, Fire, Ice

"You really think you can save your daughter." Astrid scoffed. "You really are something else, your majesty." Elsa's brow furrowed, ice breaking through the cracks in her knuckles. Bjørn placed his hand upon her shoulder, reminding her not to provoke Astrid.

"If you think you've found some way to save her, you're running out of time. You might want to hurry up and figure something out before your daughter becomes a human-icicle, like your sister, but more.. permanent." Astrid hissed, hopping upon the Night Mare. "Oh, one more thing. You better hurry before Arendelle falls."

Elsa and Bjørn raced up the staircase, bursting through the doors into the magnificent palace. Not a sound was heard, worrying the Queen as her and Bjørn looked around the icy structures. As she neared the grand staircase, Elsa felt like she had walked right into a puddle of warm water. She looked down and noticed a dinner plate-sized puddle of water slowly melting the icy floors.

'Elsa, I think you need to see this." Bjørn called from the icy fountain, a giant hole torn into the floor.

"Wha...what happened?" Elsa asked, kneeling down and peering overt he edge of the hole.

Bjørn placed his hand over the open spot, warm air gently blowing against his skin. "The air is warm, and I have a feeling that Annaleise is down there." Bjørn got on his stomach and called down into the hole. "ANNALEISE? ARE YOU DOWN THERE?"

"BJORN? BJORN IS THAT YOU?" A voice cried from hundreds of feet below the palace floor.

"ELSKLING, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Elsa shouted.

"MOR, BJORN, PLEASE! HURRY!" The princess sobbed, a orange light beginning to glow from the very bottom.

"By the sound of it, she's under the palace. That hole looks as if it had been forcefully made." Elsa tossed her cape off to the side, reaching her left arm down the hole, a spiral staircase of ice taking form. "Well, shall we?" Bjørn nodded and followed the queen down the staircase and into the hole. Down and down the walked, the prince feeling the temperature drop every couple of minutes. "Bjørn, if you want to wait up there you can." Elsa quietly said to the prince who had began to shiver.

"Its..it's okay. I'll manage."

"Suit yourself."

The deeper they climbed ,the louder the muffled sobs from the princess grew.

"Mor... det er så kaldt (mother, it's so cold)." Annaleise's cry echoed.

"We're almost there, fireball." Bjørn called out, both his and Elsa's pace picking up.

They reached the bottom of the palace, the entire floor covered in nearly half a foot of lukewarm water. Splashing water as they lifted their feet in the air, Elsa and Bjørn dashed to the side of a nearly-unconscious, blue lipped princess. She softly groaned in pain, her head beginning to spin as her mother and Bjørn came closer. Kneeling in the water, Bjørn gently rested the princess on his lap, her body colder...and warmer than normal.

"Bjørn...you really came." The princess squeaked, lifting her right hand to Bjørn's cheek. As her fingers gently brushed against his skin, the prince felt as if Annaleise had placed ice cubes instead of a hand upon his face. Nope, those were her fingers. Getting a quick view of her hands, her fingertips becoming a translucent ice blue color, he pulled her hand down, examining her hands.

"Elsa, her hands.."

Elsa knelt down and took her daughter's right hand. Her right hand was where flames usually were released (both before and after her sister had accidentally struck her), but for an unknown reason, just her right hand began to freeze. Elsa placed her hand on Annaleise's forehead, her brow drenched in sweat, definitely feverish.

"We've got to get her back to the palace, and fast." Elsa helping Bjørn pick Annaleise up from off of the ground as she shivered in his arms.

"What do we do now?"

"We..we have to wait and see. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen. Something really, really bad.

* * *

"Laurence, how long have you been able to manipulate wind?" Tooth called out as the entire group flew through the afternoon sky.

"A week, believe it or not!" The prince replied as he tumbled over a cloud. "And my parents thought I was the only normal child besides Anders in the palace!"

"Elsa's gonna kill you, mate." Bunny joked as he clung on to North's waist.

"Yes she is. Yes she is."

* * *

"Well, well, well. Long time no see Anna." Hans bowed to the princess, Anna glaring at Hans.

"What do you want, Hans?" Anna hissed, Kristoff holding her back.

"It's actually not what I want for the most part, it's what Astrid wants. You have half of the thing she seeks."

"What are you talking about?" Anna growled.

"Why, your niece Ellie of course." Hans evilly grinned.

* * *

"F-Fritz, where are we?" Ellie sleepily asked, finally waking up.

"We're at my place." Fritz softly replied, dabbing her arm with a warm, wet towel.

"OW." Ellie flinched, Fritz accidentally pressing too hard on a cut on her forearm.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"Why aren't I home?"

"It's not exactly the safest place to be at the moment." Fritz replied, wringing the towel into an empty bowl.

"What's going on, Fritz?"

"Something bad, my love. Something bad."

* * *

Elsa and Bjørn brought the shivering princess up the icy staircase, stopping half way as they heard what sounded like the patter of hoof-steps. The queen and prince poked their heads out from the hole, only to find the baby moose with Ellie's cape in her mouth. The baby moose toddled over to the queen, dropping the velvety purple cape at the base of the first step.

Elsa warmly smiled and patted the baby moose on the head, climbing out of the dark hole. Bjørn and Annaleise followed, the princesses pendant beginning to faintly glow.

"It..it happened so fast.."

"What did, elskling?" Elsa softly asked.

"She...she tried to get to hurt Ellie...Wh-when I re-fffused she nearly trampled me with her dumb horses. I tried..to hit her, but I missed, and fell on my back...then everything began to turn black."

"So, it wasn't her that did it." Bjørn realized that Astrid had been lying all along. Not only had she tried to get them to put the blame on her, it was also a distraction so she could cause even more damage. He turned his body towards the palace door, still wide open and able to see Arendelle from afar. Bjørn squinted as he saw the place being engulfed in a black smoky substance.

"Elsa, I think we need to leave, now."

"I agree, we should-"

"Look." Bjørn pointed out of the doors, Elsa taking his word and witnessing her kingdom turning black.

"We leave now."

* * *

"We're almost there, guys." Laurence called as he shot through a now-blackened cloud, coughing as he made it out of the other end. "What the...what's this?"

Everyone stopped mid-flight, taking a view of the blackened kingdom.

"Arendelle. It's-" Tooth whispered.

"Being taken over." Jack gasped as he saw the smoky-substance swirl around the palace.

* * *

Ellie shot out of Annika's bed in a panic, her breathing labored as she suddenly awoke from a horrible dream. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Fritz calmly whispered as he held the weeping princess in his arms.

Annika entered the room, a tray of bandages, hot tea and asprin in hand. She set it upon the nightstand and helped Fritz lie the princess back down. "Another nightmare?" She asked, unwrapping the bandages from Ellie's cut-laiden arms and rolling fresh bandages over the wounds.

"It seems like it. It's been the fourth time she's woken up like this." Fritz replied, stroking Ellie's forehead.

"Aren-Arendelle is in danger.." Ellie muttered.

Annika and Fritz looked at each other, a rumble in the distance breaking the silence, loud enough to make them jump from their seats. Annika had a feeling something was amiss. She looked out of the front door, and in front of her eyes the fjord turned a murky brown color, the stone roads leading to it becoming a muddy mess.

"Fritz, you might want to see this."

Fritz came running to the door, a bolt of lightening flashing through the darkened sky.

"Arendelle.. it's completely covered in black!"

Ellie rolled over to her side, rolling off of the soft bed as a clash of thunder boomed through the sky. She dragged herself up off of the floor and peered out of the nearby window, seeing nothing but black. She could hear Fritz and Annika talking in the living room, this giving her the opportunity to escape and help her family. She swung the window open, crawled through head first, and staggeringly ran from the village to the palace.

"We've got to move her, she isn't safe." Annika bolted the doors shut. "She'll do better back in Olkstad, If we move now-"

"Uh, Annika, there's one problem." Fritz called from Annika's room, the window still open.

"What?"

"We're short one princess."

* * *

"Your majesty, wait!"

"Elsa, hold up!" Bjørn called to the Queen as she was in the midst of coaxing Marshmallow out of the palace.

"Bjorn, what..Captain Jean!" Elsa exclaimed as the captain and his horse crossed the icy bridge.

"Your majesty, Arendelle is being taken over. You have to hurry."

"Taken over, by who?" Bjørn asked as he gently placed the princess in Marshmallow's arm's.

"They've gotten your sister and brother-in-law, your nephew and some of the palace staff thrown in the dungeons. Two men you probably have a history with."

"Oh no..not-"

"Prince Hans and Prince Oleg of Sweden. They've got this woman with them who has cast a darkness spell upon the palace."

"A darkness spell? What kind of a spell is that?" Bjørn asked.

"From what that woman has said, if someone tries to enter or leave, not only will they be unsuccessful, but the worst will be brought out in them. In other words, no one can ever leave or come into the palace boundaries."

Elsa looked towards her kingdom, furrowing her brow for this nonsense with Astrid was going too far.

"Then we have no choice but to take our travels underground."

"Wait, UNDERGROUND?" A confused Bjørn asked. "Unless there is some passageway leading to the palace, how are we going to get underground at a time like this?"

From the fjord docks, a red and white flag caught the queen's eye.

"Why, by a certain princess who can manipulate earth and plants. But first, we need to get Annaleise somewhere warm." And Elsa knew exactly where to take her.

* * *

"Jo, stay back." Augustus pulled his youngest sister back as sludge began covering the docks.

"Gus, I can handle this. I've had plenty of practice with mud and dirt." Johanna exclaimed, breaking from her brother's grip. "Let a pro handle this." Johanna took a deep breath and folded her hands together. With a swift jump, she focused her mind and energy to her feet, mud parting the ground as she landed on her feet. She held her hands up as if she were pushing a wall and began pushing the air, the mud sliding into the waters. "See? You never know when you'll need someone who can clear a sludgy path."

Hilde patted her on the back, nodding a "good job" kind of nod and motioning for Gus to follow them to the palace. Unfortunately, neither of them were able to enter. "It's like someone is trying to keep something out. Why would Queen Elsa want to do that?"

"Hilde...I don't think this is Queen Elsa's doing." Gus chimed, taking a good look at the black powdery substance.

"Well then who would do this?"

"Do you remember three Christmas's ago? When "Mother Nature" ran off?" Gus asked, referring to Johanna as "Mother Nature".

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Annaleise was attacked by the same stuff that's surrounding the palace. In other words, it's that sand-person's doing and he must not want anyone leaving or coming in."

* * *

"YOU'VE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. ME." Bjørn groaned as the group approached none-other than Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (And Sauna). "Of all places, we're bringing her here?"

"Why the sour look, Bjørn? Do you and Oaken not get along very well?" Elsa asked, Marshmallow gently placing the princess in her arms.

"I..I kind of blew up the barn on accident. It's better if I stay out here and not go-hey!"

Captain Jean pulled the prince into the trading post by the collar, Elsa shaking her head as the prince struggled to break from Jean's grasp. "No excuses, Prince. This is for her, remember that."

Bjørn groaned, but remembered it really was for the princesses sake. Elsa strugged to carry the heavy princess up the stairs, Jean lending hand as she came into the doorway.

"Hoo hoo! Mid-winter blowout!" Oaken cheerfuly exclaimed, a cheerful smile draped across his face.

"Oaken, would it be possible to use your sauna?" Elsa asked as she handed the princess off to Jean.

"For you your majesty, of course." He smiled, gently tossing her the keys to the sauna doors. "This one is on the house."

"Thank you Oaken. Now you two," Elsa pointed to Bjørn and Jean. "You two keep watch and get me if anything happens."

"But won't your ice powers-"

"Don't worry about me, just keep your focus on Arendelle." Elsa shooed the boys from the interior of the store, Oaken gently carrying the princess into the sauna.

"Now remember, only fifteen to twenty minutes at the most."

"I'll see how long I can last in there. She may need longer than twenty minutes, to be honest." Elsa sighed as she unlocked the changing room doors.

"You're her mother, you know best." Oaken placed the princess on a bench, giving her and Elsa some privacy as Elsa undressed her and wrapped Annaleise in a white towel.

"Thank you Oaken, you have no idea how much this helps." Elsa whispered to herself as she undressed herself, wrapping a towel around her chest and waist, tucking the end of the towel under her arm. She then undressed Annaleise's, a towel wrapped around her, swinging her arm over her shoulder and drug her into the steamy wooden room. She rested Annaleise's head upon her lap. "You can do this, Elsa. If you can stand Alexandria's backyard hot spring, you can survive a sauna."

Unsure of whether Annaleise's hands would react with the hot steam (her fingers were blue-tinged, after all), she gently placed her hands over her daughter's fingertips and formed a thin sheet of ice, allowing it to melt by the steam. Annaleise's fingers slightly twitched, a good sign she still had feeling in her hands. "Phew." Elsa wiped her brow, the heat making her sweat more than it did at Alexandria and Bjørn's. Elsa ladled a scoop of water onto the hot coals to the left of her, a hiss of steam puffing out. Annaleise slowly batted her eyes, her vision refocusing as she stared up at Elsa.

"M-mor...what's-"

"Don't move. Keep your eyes closed."

"You didn't have to do this." Annaleise wheezed, letting out a few wet coughs.

"Yes I do. Now, stay still and breathe in the steam." Elsa ran her fingers through Annaleise's messy hair, her own bangs plastering to her forehead as the temperature rose.

"Where's Ellie?"

"Fritz took her back to the palace. She'll be safe there."

"N-no, she'll be there. Ellie isn't safe, I.I have to stop her." Annaleise sat up, only to fall back down as a jolt of pain shot through her chest.

"You'll be doing no such thing. You're staying with Bjørn and Jean." Elsa commanded. "You're in no condition to do any kind of fighting or movement."

"But I-"

"Just listen to what I say for once." Annaleise quietly grumbled under her breath, but Elsa was right. She was in no condition to face Astrid, Hans and Oleg. The heat helped a bit, but not nearly enough to get even twenty minutes of continuous motion. "You can moan and groan all you want, ung dame, but as your mother you are going to listen to me. No matter how fast you'll "recover" you won't be able to face Astrid. Your father and I will take care of this."

"But mor-"

"No "buts",kjære."

Annaleise weakly sat up, supporting herself on the wood as she moved to the other side of the sauna.

"You may be an adult, Annaleise Freyja, but this is something you need to let us handle. You could get injured even more, or worse-"

"Killed." Annaleise's growled. "You don't think I already know that? Do you know how it feels to be beaten up by a sandy creep, and find out you're movements away from death?!"

"Do NOT talk to me in that tone of voice, Annaleise." Elsa frowned, ready to walk right out on her daughter.

"I-I'm sorry." Annaleise whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white. "I-I don't know what-"

 ***knock knock knock***

Bjørn knocked upon the glass window, peering out into the trade store.

"Bjørn?"

Bjørn made hand gestures to hurry up and come outside.

"Come. Out. Side." He mouthed.

Elsa held her hand out to Annaleise, gladly accepting it as Elsa helped her up. "Let's get you changed, we'll talk about this later."

Annaleise bashfully nodded and followed her mother into the changing room.

-outside-

"Good, she's awake. You have to see this." Bjørn sighed as he embraced the princess. He pointed in the direction of the palace, Elsa and Jean following his hand. They looked to the left of the trading post, and flying through the air, came Jack and the Guardians.

"Elsa." Jack floated down tot his wife, who pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Pa..papa." Annaleise muttered, Bjørn carefully walking her to Jack.

"Leise."

Annaleise slumped into her fathers arms, her warmth radiating onto his skin. Jack mussed her hair, Laurence floating above them as a slight breeze blew the princesses hair into her face. Annaleise found this to be an opportune time to escape her father's embrace and escape back home, back to Arendelle.

"Laurence...how in the world are you..flying?" Elsa's eyes widened as Laurence soared above her, one of the last ones to find out her son could manipulate air.

"The wind likes me I guess. Papa give me his cape and here I am. Soaring through the skies along papa's side."

Elsa glared at Jack who shrugged, backing up.

"Hey, you two, that should be the least of your worries." Bunny interrupted, pointing his paw towards the forest, Annaleise running as fast as she could into the dense covering of trees.

"Wha...how did she...?" Jack asked himself, looking to Elsa.

"QUEEN ELSA!"

"Johanna?" Elsa turned her head, the Danish princess running at top speed, followed by her brother and sister. "Johanna, what is it?"

"Don't...don't try going into the palace." The princess huffed, catching her breath.

"Where else are we going to go exactly?" Laurence asked, the princess locking eyes with him as he blushed.

"Um..well, you see-"

"That stuff surrounding the palace, that's black sand." Hilde interrupted her sister.

"Black sand, then that means..." Bjørn looked to Elsa and Jack, knowing exactly what would happen.

"Unless we have plans of tearing each other apart, we aren't getting in." Jack had just about enough of this black sand nonsense. He turned to Elsa, who had a slight smile on her face.

"You're really smiling at a time like this?"

"Who said we had to use the outer entrance of the palace?"

"Come again?"

"Why not go underground?" Elsa winked, looking to Johanna. "And how convenient is it that we have someone who can manipulate earth and plants?"

Johanna's eyes darted back and forth, everyone looking right at the thirteen year-old

Me? You want me to break into the palace?"

Everyone nodded, Johanna sighing. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, but she wasn't exactly ready to create a passageway from earth to sneak into the palace.

"Ugh, alright. But I'm warning you, I've never manipulated passageways bigger than a rabbit hole."

Laurence placed his hand upon her shoulder and warmly smiled, whispering into her ear.

"You can do it, I know it."

Johanna nodded as she hugged the prince, who took her by the hand and ran into the forest.

"Well come on! We've got to hurry!"

* * *

"I-I'm coming Ellie, Aunt Anna, Anders, Uncle Kristoff." Annaleise wheezed as she ran as fast as she could, her right hand turning an ashy gray, her fingertips as red as a volcanoes lava. "Damn, I've got to be more careful.

Looking away from the direction she was running, the princess smacked into something-someone, actually, soft, flopping on the grassy ground.

"H-hey! Watch it-" Annaleise rubbed her head with her icy fingers. "Ellie?!"

Ellie groaned as she sit up, her cuts and bruises still stung as she moved.

"Ow...SIS?!"

"Ellie! You're-You're alright!" Annaleise exclaimed, Ellie helping her to her feet as she wobbled back and forth.

"Of course I'm okay. I just...have some cuts and bruises, that's all." Ellie pulled her sister close, knowing that every second that was spent from here-on out was critical. "We should have never found that book. None of this would have happened if we weren't so nosy."

As tears spilled out of Annaleise's eyes, she nodded in agreement.

"Astrid will be stopped. Then we can have a normal life with mor, far, Laurence, Aunt Anna, Anders, Uncle Kristoff..."

Deep down, Annaleise knew Ellie was right, they would have a somewhat normal life, but at the same time, at the rate her body was beginning to change, she felt like everything they were doing would be for nothing.

"I can only hope so, Ellie."

"Look at this," A voice sweetly chimed. "It's like my girls are back together again."

Annaleise backed up from her sister, turning around and finding whom she thought to be Oslo sitting on his (well, her) hind legs.

"Did...did Oslo just...talk?"

"You had to eventually find out, so I guess I should tell you now."

"Tell me, what?"

"That's Freyja."

"Freyja Freyja?"

"yup."

"But...Oslo...he's a"

"It's she, princess. And yes, I am the Goddess Freyja."

Annaleise's mouth slightly hung open, looking to Ellie who sheepishly smiled, shrugging her shoulders. _What in the world was Freyja doing as a wolf of all things?_ Annaleise thought as she knelt down to the wolf, looking her right in the eyes. Freyja's eyes were a bright green hue, not the normal color of a wolves eyes, but her normal eye color.

"You look awfully surprised, young princess." Freyja placed her paw upon Annaleise's knee, the fur disappearing, leaving behind a hand as she began to change back into her mortal form. "I should have chose a bird. A wolf, of all creatures, what was I thinking?"

"I-I'm a bit confused. What exactly is going on? No one is really explaining anything to me and I feel really out of the loop. So, now I'll ask you two. WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Should I tell her or you?" Ellie asked, Freyja straightening up and holding a hand to Annaleise.

"You better, ice princess."

"Arendelle is...being taken over."

"WHAT?" Annaleise was in no way prepared to hear that her home was being invaded, and in the back of her head, she knew exactly who was behind this. Astrid and her army of possessed "puppets", and by puppets, anyone that came into contact with that cursed black sand. "This..this is happening so fast. First Astrid tries controlling me with her stupid sand, and now Arendelle is being invaded?" Her hands began to quiver, and for the first time (well, since having an unintentional addition of ice powers) in a long time, flames began to surround both of her hands, even her right hand which had been encased in ice. She sat upon a log, her hands grasping her hair as she began to process everything that was happening.

"Hey, it..it's going to be okay," Ellie calmly said as she sat next to Annaleise, taking her sisters hands down from grasping her red locks. "Look, it could be worse. Arendelle could be wiped off of the face of the earth, or burnt to cinders. Not..not that you would do that, but still. We WILL fix this."

"Ellie, I know you're trying to help but I can't help but feel responsible for this. Something bad happens: I run away. It involves you and I: we just make it ten times worse that it already was. How can you be so optimistic about this? If you hadn't already noticed," Annaleise held her frozen right hand and her burnt, cracking left hand in front of her sister's face. "My own body is trying to kill me. How are WE going to fix this if I'm not going to make it to next week?"

In a way, Annaleise was right. Her powers had begun to take over her body, starting with her heart. Even if it was an accident, Ellie still felt that her sister's ill-fate was because of her. Because she acted on instinct rather than reason. Ellie turned her sisters face to hers, her hands pressed against her cheeks.

"You listen to me, Annaleise. No matter what, we, yes, YOU and I are going to fix this. Mor, Far, and everyone else will help us figure this out. Stop dwelling on what is going to happen in..what, a week? It's today, not next week. The Annaleise I know would be the first to jump at an opportunity to protect her kingdom."

Annaleise tried to turn her face from her sister, Ellie's grip tightening around her jaw.

"Besides, we have an advantage to get a head start."

"We do?"

"Duh." Ellie tuned her sisters head to Freyja, her feet dangling a few feet away as she hung in a pine tree.

"What..exactly is she doing?" Annaleise raised an eyebrow, Ellie helping her up as she reached her hand out to grab the Goddesses left ankle.

Freyja flailed her right leg, shaking the princess from her grasp. Annaleise quickly released her grip, Freyja landing upright a few feet away from a pile of numerous berries, leaves and plant matter. "I'll bet you're wondering why I was in a tree."

"Are you half squirrel?: Annaleise teased.

"Haha. No, I needed to get an extra ingredient. Your sister was right, you do have a head start, as well as an advantage to getting your kingdom back." Freyja gathered the ingredients in her arms and motioned for the girls to follow her deeper into the forest. "And your advantage is that you have me, who happens to be an expert at transformations and illusions."

"And this will help us, how?" Annaleise asked, blocking a branch that was about to whack her in the face as the girls continued to follow Freyja.

"You'll see." Freyja winked.

Ellie stopped Annaleise, standing in front of her and lowering herself as if she were to give her sister a piggy-back ride.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on." Ellie said.

"Why, I can walk."

"Just get on. It's my turn to do you a favor."

Annaleise rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She laid herself belly-first onto her sister, Ellie wrapping her arms around Annaleise's legs, straightening up and carrying her behind Freyja.

"Stop complaining, you big baby."

As the group traveled further into sea of green, the sun began to set, the skies getting darker every few minutes.

"Freyja, are we almost there?" Ellie called out.

"Indeed we are." Freyja led them into a campsite which had been abandoned for quite some time. It did, however, have the exact tools Freyja needed to work her magic. She emptied the numerous berries, leaves and plants into separate bowls as Ellie gently laid Annaleise against a log. It was starting to happen again. The majority of Annaleise's left arm was completely red, her skim beginning to crack as the breeze blew against it. Ellie began to cover that said arm in a sheet of ice, hopefully (in Ellie's mind) keeping the burn at bay.

"Ellie, would you hand me you and your sisters pendants?"

"Uh, sure." Ellie unhooked Annaleise's and her own pendant from around their necks, tossing them to Freyja. The Goddess gently laid them on the forest floor, beginning her series of mashing, grinding and boiling of the different ingredients. "Anything else you need?"

"Here," Freyja tossed her a hollow bowl, about the size that one would put a salad in. "Fill this with water by the stream behind your sister."

Ellie nodded and sat upon the log, resting the bowl in the running water. Filling it more than half way, she pulled the bowl out of the stream and carefully brought it over to Freyja, who had already started an enormous fire, complete with a small cauldron resting over it. Freyja gladly accepted the water and poured all of it into the hot cauldron. She handed Ellie a bowl of Djutuguni with a blunt stick to grind it with.

"Here, grind this into a paste and put it over your cuts." Freyja instructed the princess, handing her a cup of boiling water. "And with the leftovers, add some water and have your sister drink it. If she has a fever, it will help bring it down."

Ellie gladly accepted the bowl, adding some water to the bowl as she ground the herb into a paste, dipping her fingers into the mix and rubbing it on a few of her "worse" cuts. She then added the rest of the hot water into the bowl, stirring the contents until the paste was thoroughly mixed into the water. She sprung to her knees, kneeling on the ground next to her sister.

"Hey, I made you something. You should drink it."

"Did you poison it?"

"Yes. Yes I poisoned it."

"Heh, I knew it." The princess joked, taking the bowl and drinking the Djutuguni "tea" "Tastes...different." Even though she didn't have a fever, she still drank the concoction her sister had made. She drank the entire bowl, handing it back to Ellie, who gave it back to Freyja.

The Goddess, began to mash numerous red berries, adding a bit of water and a spark of her own magic. Once it was all mixed together, she added the plants, beat them to a pulp and poured it into the cauldron of boiling water. For two minutes the mixture boiled, turning the water a reddish-brown color. Freyja carefully took the pendants by the chain and lowered the sun and snowflake into the mixture, swirling it back and forth until the water began to slightly glow. It was ready. Freyja grabbed to nearby cups and placed a pendant in each. She ladled the water into each cup, first filling Annaleise's, then Ellie's.

Both girls held the cups in their hands, looking at each other, then back at Freyja.

"So...we're supposed to drink," Annaleise sniffed the concoction. "Oh yuck..This?"

Ellie sniffed hers as well, turning her nose up at it.

"That's why I handed it to you in a cup. What did you think you were going to do with it. Dump it on the ground?"

"Nothing weird is going to happen, is it? Like, we won't grow Reindeer antlers or wolf tails?" Annaleise asked.

"If that were to happen, I would have done that myself. Just..just drink it. But leave the pendants in them. Once you get done drinking the brew, put your pendants back around your neck."

Annaleise looked to Ellie, Ellie to Annaleise. They bumped cups together plugged their noses.

"Bottoms up."

The girls gulped the liquid as fast as they could, taking their pendants out of the cups and re-latching them around their neck.

"You know, it really doesn't taste so bad." Ellie admitted, a sweet berry taste left behind on her tongue.

"So, what exactly was supposed to happen?" Annaleise asked, making sure nothing on her body had changed to an extent.

"Take a look in the mirror."

Freyja created a mirror of ice on a tree behind her, Ellie helping Annaleise up and walking themselves over to the mirror. They looked into the mirror, and looking right back at them wasn't their reflections, but Elsabet and Annalessa's. The girls took a double take, looking at themselves then back to the mirror.

"But...how come I see you still?" Ellie asked, looking at Annaleise as she flared the skirts of her dress out. Even their clothing had changed. Ellie's reflection sported Elsabet's white and purple robes, the constellations stitched into the cape and train. As for Annaleise, her reflection showed a bright orange and red gown, transparent fiery red sleeves and a cape adorned with flames. Following the wardorbe change, even their facial features and hair were a bit different. Annalessa's hair was a pale strawberry blonde, wispier and fuller than normal, for it was down in the reflection. Elsabet's was deep black, delicately twisted into a braided bun, like Elsa's coronation hair.

"So, let me guess. Everyone will see Annalessa and Elsabet and not Ellie and I?" Annaleise asked, holding her arms out, the burns and freeze missing from both of the reflections arms.

"Exactly. Astrid will mistake you two for them and that's when you take her out."

"How do we do that exactly?" Ellie asked, running her fingers along the side of her head as if her hair were twisted like Elsabet's.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Them?"

Freyja pointed to her chest as if she had a pendant around her neck. "Them."

* * *

Back at the palace, Anna and Kristoff, along with the palace staff, were having the worst time keeping the place safe from the two Princes. Kristoff and Anna tried to chase the princes from the palace, but ultimately failed as Night Mare's came to their aid, backing them into the furthest corner of the throne room.

"Admit it, you two. Elsa probably entrusted the safety of everyone here and here we are. You're running out of options, and you know it." Hans snickered as he drew his sword to the couple. Kristoff pushed Anna close to the wall and rolled up his sleeves, about to punch Hans right in the face. As he drew his hand up in the air, a sweet scent of lavender wafted through the air, Anna and Kristoff inhaling the sweet smell and feeling sleepy.

"What..why do I feel..so sleepy?" Anna yawned, slinking down to the floor, resting her head on her knees.

"Anna...I think...we're...being-" Kristoff nodded off, slinking to the floor.

"So, where do we put them? One of the towers?" Oleg asked, slightly kicking Kristoff''s foot.

"I believe that where these two-well, everyone actually, belongs in the dungeons." Hans grinned as Oleg motioned for the Night Mares to transport the princess and her husband to the dungeons. "Just you wait, Frosts. You're next."

* * *

"Johanna, take your time. You'll do fine." Elsa encouraged the princess as she readied herself to remove a giant hole from the ground to make a passage under the palace.

"You've got this, sis." Gus smiled.

"I know you can do this." Hilde placed her hand upon her little sister's shoulder.

Johanna nodded and looked to Laurence, who blushed and mouthed, "I know you can."

The princess took a deep breath, closing her eyes and waving her arms in a intricate motion, connecting herself with the earth below her. She began to spin her hands in a circle, as if she was making a sphere in her palms, the earth a few feet away beginning to crack and float into the air as it left behind a hole as big as a row boat. Keeping the spinning motion, Johanna walked closer to the hole, jumping on whatever dirt was left, slamming hr foot down and punching the air below her, the hole going deeper and deeper into the ground.

Everyone stood in awe, especially Laurence, who was the first one to leap into the hole behind her.

"I'll clear the excess dirt while you punch?"

"Thanks, that would be great." The princess smiled as she continued to "punch" the ground.

"Are you all coming, or are you going through the main entrance?"

Jack lept upon his staff, taking Elsa by the hand and letting her sit on the end, lifting up into the air and diving into the hole.

"We'll keep an eye on the docks, you guys go ahead." Hilde announced, grabbing Gus by the hand and yanking him back to the docks.

"Hilde!"

"What? We're here to help, aren't we?"

"Well, shall we?" Bunny winked, motioning for the rest of the guardians and boys to follow behind him.

"Please be safe." Both Bjørn and Fritz said to themselves as they lept down the giant hole.

* * *

"Are you sure these two can help us? They've been shoved into these pendants, how in the world would they be any help if they aren't physically here?" Annaleise asked as she tapped the ruby of her pendant.

"Your sister has successfully brought forth my Beta, and I am sure Lessa can be released, it just might take a bit more effort since your sister have done it few times." Freyja clenched her fists and in her left hand, a flame burst forth, in her right hand a snowflake. She placed her hands upon the girls foreheads, the two symbols absorbing into their bodies.

"What was that for?" Ellie asked, touching her forehead.

"This is so you can communicate with your pendants better, and myself as well. It will come in handy once you face..her."

"Freyja, what exactly happened between you two?" Annaleise asked, still unaware of the fact that Freyja and Astrid had a very rocky past.

"That," Freyja sighed, her lip quivering at the mention of the "incident". "That's a story for another day. You two need to hurry back to Arendelle and protect it. I fear your family is about experience a bloodshed worse than war."

The two princesses nodded, Freyja embracing them as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Please...please be careful." Freyja pleaded in their ears.

"We will, and thank you." Ellie smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"I never expected that the royal family of Arendelle would bear the two most gifted, well, five including your mother and my girls, young women in history. You'll make your parents proud, I'm sure of it."

The girls both blushed, Annaleise getting used to the praise and compliments once again and Ellie quite used to it. Annaleise held out her icy blue hand to Freyja, Freyja taking it and folding her fingers into a fist, bringing it close to her heart. She looked straight into the princesses icy-periwinkle blue eyes and squeezed her fingers.

"What has been done cannot be reversed by any spiritual or magical intervention. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Freyja kissed the princess upon the forehead. "But for now, you are needed. Arendelle needs you, your family and friends need you. I have great hopes for you two, now go. Make us proud."

Ellie grabbed her sisters hand, Annaleise smiling and squeezing it back.

"We'll do our absolute best, Freyja." Ellie winked.

As the two sisters took a deep breath, they walked to the edge of the forest, the sun began to set over Arendelle, the remaining sunlight glimmering upon the girls' pendants. They squeezed each others hands, walking out of the forest and back home, the outline of Annalessa and Elsabet mirrored in the light. Back to to their family, to their boys. Back to their kingdom; Arendelle.

* * *

"Johanna, please, let Jack and I take over," Elsa pleaded as the headstrong princess continued to punch through the earth, her right shoulder nearly dislocated after so many repetitive punches. Sweat began to drip from the princesses neck, her breathing becoming heavies and heavier each time she moved her hands. Two punches later, a "pop" was heard, Johanna pausing and grasping her shoulder. The pain was incredible, all she could do was let her arm fall, biting her lip as she tried to hide the fact that she was in immense pain.

"I..I've got this." The thirteen year old made herself believe she could keep on going, even if she were to tear a few muscles and brave through a dislocated shoulder. Laurence finally brought the princess to her senses, flying in front of her and stopping her from moving one more step.

"Your shoulder is dislocated, dummy. Do you want to make it worse and develop a separated shoulder?" Laurence asked.

"N-no..I was-"

"I know, but right now you need to rest your body. Here, I'll pop it back into place."

"Wh-what?! Why you?"

"Well do you want to be in excruciating pain or not?"

Johanna groaned, finally giving in. Laurence motioned for both Bjørn and Fritz to help pop her shoulder back in place.

"Bjorn, Frtiz, can you support her while I pop her shoulder back into place." Laurence moved to the princesses right side. "Mor, I think she'll need some ice after this."

"Laurence, you be careful with her shoulder. You're not a doctor and if you mess-"

"Mama, I've got this. I promise."

"Just be careful." Elsa sighed, readying her hand with a furry of snow at her fingertips.

"Relax your arm. I apologize if this hurts."

Johanna closed her eyes looking to Bjørn and Fritz as they supported her left side and back as Laurence gently grasped her right forearm.

"One...two.."

"JUST DO IT." Johanna squeaked.

"Three!"

With a single upward pushing movement, Laurence swiftly pushed her dislocated shoulder into place, Johanna hiding her whimpering as best as she could as Elsa began to ice her shoulder. Laurence unwrapped the cloak around his shoulders, creating a sling for the princess to support her arm in. "Th-thank you." Johanna blushed, looking upward to Elsa, the boys and Laurence.

"You've just overworked yourself. You've gotten pretty good at manipulating earth, Johanna." Elsa smiled, releasign her icy hand from the Johanna's back.

"Thank you, I've never made a tunnel to sneak back into a palace. There's a first time for everything, right?"

Elsa winked. _There's no hiding it. He loves her._ Elsa sighed to herself, Jack motioning for her to come back over.

"Maybe we should let Bunny take over. I mean, he is pretty great at making holes in the ground." Jack suggested, Elsa linking her arm in his.

"You mean like that?" Elsa pointed to gigantic hole, Bunny already feet away from the group.

"Y-yeah like that."

"Jack, North and I should check up on things above ground." Tooth said, fluttering above the ryoal couple.

"Good idea Tooth. Be careful you two." Jack replied, Tooth embracing him and Elsa.

"We will. Now, you bunch be careful. We'll meet up as soon as we can." Both Tooth and North zipped out of the tunnel, making their way to the surface.

"I'm going up, I'll let you know when we hit concrete. Or dungeons. Whichever comes first." Bunny shouted a few feet in front of the group, leaving up and digging upward.

"Have you ever been in the dungeons before?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Like I said, Jack. I know the palace like the back of my hand. Even the dungeons. Ask Anna." Elsa replied, winking.

"That..that didn't..oh nevermind."

"Elsa, Jack," Fritz chimed.

"Yes Fritz?" Elsa turned, her brow raised.

"What about the girls?"

Whoops.

"Oh, oh goodness. The girls!" Elsa exclaimed. How did they manage to forget about those two?

"I'm sure they're fine." Laurence said, going ahead of the group. "You know them, always ahead of the game.."

* * *

"Hey, let's take a break." Annaleise huffed, resting against a tree as she grasped her chest.

"Here, let me carry you back." Ellie bent down.

"No...Ellie-"

"Just do it, and stop complaining when I try to help you."

"Why don't we just make camp here?"

"With WHAT?" Ellie asked, looking around the dense forest. "We could always go back to the ice palace-"

"No it's too far. We can take turns keeping watch." Annaleise sunk to the ground, gathering rocks and twigs around her, making a small fire pit, snapping her fingers and creating a flame.

"You're as stubborn as Aunt Anna." Ellie rolled her eyes, sitting next to Annaleise, warming her hands by the fire.

"Careful, you might burn yourself."

"Hush you." Ellie growled, nudging Annaleise with her elbow.

Annaleise rested her head on Ellie's shoulder, the fire's heat warming both girls as they sat in silence. Ellie softly sighed, picking up a stick and drawing an outline of the palace surrounded by a circle, representing the sand. "Working on a new art project, Da Vinci?"

"Ha, you're funny." Ellie sarcastically replied, letting a smile out. "We need to figure out how we're going to get into the palace without coming into contact with the sand."

"Blast it." A voice replied.

"Did you say blast it?" Ellie asked.

"N-no it wasn't me."

"Look down, prinsesse," The voice called out again.

Ellie and Annaleise looked down at the sun pendant, the ruby glowing red.

"Annalessa?" They rang in unison.

"Throw me on the ground, brann prinsesse."

"Uh, okay?"

Annaleise unlatched her pendant and tossed it on the rocky ground, a spiral of flames bursting forth from the ruby. Ellie held tight to Annaleise, Annaleise doing the same as Ellie's pendant began to glow as well, blast of purple snow spitting from the amethyst. The fire and snow began to spiral together, swirls of purple and red contracting and expanding until two shadows stood in the middle. The smog cleared, Elsabet coming forth first, running to the ice princess and embracing her.

"Ice princess, it's good to see you again."

"Wait, you can see ME? Not you-me?"

"Of course, who else would I be-" Elsabet could feel an aura around the two girls. "Mother..."

In the moonlight as other female wobbled and fell to her knees, her entire body covered in orange and red flames. Something magical happened as the light of the moon gleamed upon her skin. The orange and red began to absorb into her skin, a cascade of flames flowing from her midsection and back, creating a lovely red and purple gown, topped by a cape of flames that glowed as bright as the burning fire behind her. Locks of strawberry blonde fell to the young woman's back. Two bright blue eyes opened and stared at the trio. She took a deep breath, the first real breath of air in over three hundred years.

Elsabet turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of the young woman, gasping for air.

"Hn-Hnoss?"

The blonde looked to her sister, tears spilling out of her eyes as Elsabet crashed into her, knocking her back down to her knees.

"Semi!" Elsabet sobbed as she held her sister tight. "Oh, Gersimi, min søster."

"Hnoss." Annalessa mouthed, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Annaleise cleared her throat, breaking the two sisters moment. Elsabet helped her sister to her feet, walking the pendant-bound queen to the future queen of Arendelle. "Wait...Hnoss? Gersimi?"

"Our Norsk names, brann prinsesse, this is your reincarnation, Annaleise."

Annalessa's eyes examined the fire princess, looking up and down her body. Placed her hands on the princesses cheeks, squishing them, pulling them back, squinting as she placed her hand upon her forehead. "This is my reincarnation, huh?"

Annaleise nodded.

"You're a lot taller than I thought you were," Annalessa sighed. Her eyes caught sight of the pulsating mass on the princesses chest, gently placing her hand next to it. "It's starting."

"What's starting?" Annaleise whispered back.

"A change." Annalessa replied. "I can't tell you whether it will be good or bad. You'll know exactly when it happens." Annalessa sat on the ground, crossing her legs in an un-ladylike manner, Elsabet sitting quite opposite, legs tucked under herself, hands folded on her lap. Annalessa yawned, accidentally smacking her sister on the back of the head as she brought her arms back to cover her yawn.

"Hey now." Elsabet growled.

"Do you girls want to see something unbelievable?"

"Sure?" Ellie questionably asked.

"Let's do it." Elsabet winked. She turned to Annalessa, adjusting themselves to sit on their knees, holding both of her hands, closing their eyes.

"Sisters forever,

Sisters we'll be

Sisters of Arendelle

The whole world to see!"

And with a snap of their fingers, Annalessa's hair went from blonde to the hues of an aurora; pink, green, blues, and purples. Her robes disappeared and replacing them was a strapless white gown with a translucent cape. As for Elsabet, her hair became as black and the starry sky, starlight shimmering in every strand, a purple robe with the constellations stitched flowing from her back.

"Is..is this.."

"I guess you can call it our Goddess forms." Elsabet smiled. "Hnoss and Gersimi, ready to go into battle."

"Just like on Bjorn's map." Ellie remembered the map Bjørn had brought. The two looked exactly like the young women on the map.

"I'm supposing you've already read the story about us, yes?" Annalessa asked, her hair glimmering in the moonlight.

"Y-yes we have." Annaleise replied.

"Well, I have some news for you two. There's more to that story than you've read." Elsabet sighed, looking up to the night sky.

"Wait, there's more?" Ellie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. And I think we need to start from the beginning, before everything happened."

* * *

Bunny pushed the remaining layer of dirt from in front of him, finally reaching the dungeons of the palace. He poked his head out fo the hole, making sure the coast was clear, Sandy flying ahead and giving the thumbs up.

"All clear," He called.

"Hear that? All clear." Jack whispered.

One by one, Jack and Laurence flew the group out of the tunnel and into the dungeons. Knowing her way around, Elsa took the lead and peered around the corner. She waved to the group, motioning for them to follow her. A few cells behind the group, Elsa could hear rustling and groaning.

"Ow...my head. Anna, Anna wake up."

"Kristoff?" Anna groaned, rubbing her head.

"Anna..Kristoff." Elsa quietly whispered to herself.

"Elsa, did you hear that?" Jack whispered.

"Shh! Kris, someone's coming."

"Anna?" Elsa's voice shook, the closer and closer she got, the faster her heart raced.

"Wait, Elsa? Elsa!" Anna happily cried.

"Anna, what happened?!"

"Hans...He's taken over Arendelle."

"Again?" Jack groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Listen to me. You have to get out of here." Anna insisted.

Elsa found the lock and froze it, Jack smashing it with his staff.

"You're coming with us to put an end to this madness. Elsa insisted, pulling the cell door open.


	6. Give 'er the Ol Switcheroo

_"Well, I have some news for you two. There's more to that story than you've read." Elsabet sighed, looking up to the night sky._

 _"Wait, there's more?" Ellie asked._

 _"Unfortunately, yes. And I think we need to start from the beginning, before everything happened." Elsabet replied as she continued to look to the heavens._

"When you said beginning, do you mean when you two were floating around in space?" Annaleise asked, the fire queen placing a blanket of flames around her shoulders.

"I guess we should start at the very, very beginning. When we were "floating around in space"." Annalessa stated, pointing up to the starry skies.

-many, many, many, many, like...500 (maybe a little less than) years ago-

 _"Mama, mama! Look!" An adorable, pink haired Gersimi exclaimed as she swung on the mighty Thor's arm._

 _Freyja turned around as she laughed with a group of other Gods and Goddesses, gasping at the sight of the least rambunctious of her daughters swing on Thor's arm. "Guder over Arendelle (Gods above Arendelle..)" She groaned, smiling nervously as she came closer to Thor, a look of discontent growing as she locked eyes with Gersimi. "I am SO sorry, I didn't realize that she had ran off-"_

 _"No worries, Freyja." Thor moved his arm up and down, Gersimi giggling as she continued to bounce up and down. "They were no trouble at all."_

 _"They? Oh no...not Hnoss.."_

 _"Mama! Mister Thor let us try to pick up myuh-myuh!" Gersimi giggled._

 _"Sis..it's called mjolnir." Hnoss, The purplish-black haired girl corrected her sister, coming out from hiding behind Thor's cape._

 _"Again Thor..I am so sorry."_

 _"Let's call it even. I owe you for trying dress as you. Your cats sure got a kick out of it." The God laughed, allowing Gersimi to drop from his arm._

 _"_ _Mor, can we go to Asgard? Please? PLEASE?" Both girls pleaded Freyja, the Gods and Goddesses snickering behind her. Freyja slightly groaned, but instead of fighting their asking, she bent down, eye-level and smiled._

 _"If master Thor sees no problem with it, I suppose we can."_

 _The twins grinned widely, running to Freyja, knocking her over and embracing her as tightly as they could. "Takk, mor ! Takk takk takk! (Thank you mother! Thank you, thank you thank you!)_

 _later than evening_

 _Freyja looked into the horizon, the stars twinkling above her head as she blew out a candle near her bedside. She remembered that there were two special gifts she had forgotten to give the girls the day before. She pulled out two pendants, one in the shape of a sun, the other in the shape of a snowflake. Her door began to creak open, four blue-green eyes staring right at Freyja as the door opened wider and wider._

 _"Mor, we can't sleep." Hnoss yawned, rubbing her eyes with her small hands._

 _"Sis_ _had a nightmare again." Gersimi added, crawling onto the foot of Freyja's bed._

 _"Astrid.." Freyja growled under her breath as a sleepy Hnoss wobbled over to her mother's side of the bed. "What happened in your nightmare, elske?"_

 _"You and Aunt Astrid were fighting."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"I dunno. But there was a lot of black sand and Aunt Astrid was really mad."_ _Freyja pulled her girls close, holding them tight as they crawled under the covers. Whenever any of the girls had any sort of dream or nightmare, many of them came true, and what Freyja feared was that Hnoss' nightmare would come true._

 _"Mama, why haven't we seen Auntie Astrid?" Gersimi asked, snuggling against her mother's arm._

 _"She..well, we aren't really on speaking terms at the moment."_

 _"Why? Is it because of this?" Gersimi asked, a small orange flame dancing on her palm._

 _"And this?" Hnoss also asked, but instead of creating a snowflake in her hand, she sneezed a small flurry of snow onto the sheets._

 _"Well..sort of. Your Aunt got into some trouble before you two were born. We haven't spoken to each other since."_

"Wait...you knew Thor? The THOR?"

"We did. That God was FINE." Annalessa winked, as she flexed her right arm.

"Lessa...Anyways.." Elsabet rolled her eyes, continuing with her story. "All we really knew then was that Freyja and Astrid had a huge fight, but at the time we didn't realize the higher Gods stripped Astrid's powers and granted them to Freyja. We didn't find that out until we were much older."

"AND on that note," Annalessa chimed in. "We were the most reckless young ladies above all of Arendelle."

"You were..not me."

"Uh huh...Sometimes she would go sneak down to Arendelle and meet up with a boy." Annalessa winked, Elsabet turning red. ""She shrunk herself to about the age of four or five and meet with the village children, and one of them happened to catch those pretty blue-green eyes of hers. Fai. That cutie with blonde hair and blue eyes.."

Elsabet covered her sisters mouth, finally getting to telling the rest of the story.

"As I was saying, we didn't find out that our powers were our Aunt's stolen..well, stripped powers until a sandy nightmare nearly destroyed Midgard and Asgard."

"Astrid had that much power? Now that I think about it, what if she's preparing to do the same thing to Arendelle?" Elisabeth asked, looking to her sister, who had seen the horrors of Astrid...well, Pitch.

"And this is where things begin to get a bit blurry and faded." Elsabet sighed, pointing to the pendants.

"Wait...did Freyja put you two in these pendants?" Annaleise asked as Annalessa tossed them to her.

"All I can remember is the skies going gray and then fading to black as our mother continued to whisper "be safe, please keep them safe."

Ellie then remembered the book that her and Annaleise found in the library. The book about the King and Queen desperate for a child. "In the story we read, there was a Queen and a King that were desperate for conceiving an heir to the throne."

"And a woman in robes gave the Queen two pendants, in hopes that she would bear...you two." Annaleise looked up to the twins, and back to her pendant. Something didn't seem to click in the princesses brain. "SO, question."

"Yes, fire princess?"

"When you came out of the pendant a while ago, why was your hair blonde while in our book it was as red as fire?"

"I'm glad you asked that question, princess." Annalessa shook her head of the aurora-colored locks, her hair becoming that odd shade of white-yellow blonde. "If you associate the word anger with a color, what color would you compare it to?"

"Red. It's mad, upsetting, and when a person gets mad or upset their face turns red and their temperature rises."

"Exactly. Do you want to know why my hair is red in your book?"

The girls nodded.

"I assume you read the part about our," Annalessa pointed to herself and Elsabet. "Incident."

"We did, what exactly happened?" Ellie asked, eager to learn what really happened all of those years ago.

"It really started when we were five years old, when we lived in the palace."

 _"Bryjnar please, the children can hear you!" Ingrid begged her husband as he paced the room in anger after finding out their girls had powers._

 _"Ingrid, they have powers! It's not...normal."_

 _"Dear, they've never hurt anyone! How can you be so demeaning towards them?!"_

 _"It isn't normal for princesses to have powers of any kind, whether good or bad."_

 _"You haven't given their powers a chance. You should see it as a blessing, not a curse." Ingrid madly replied, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes._

 _"Those pendants..the ones they wear around their necks, who gave those to you?" The king sternly demanded._

 _"I..it Freyja, the Goddess of love and fer-"_

 _"How do you know it was Freyja? Did she say her name was Freyja? Or was it an enchantress trying to pass as a Goddess, did you think about it that way?"_

 _"I know it was Freyja, love. If you've read about Norse mythology, you would have recognized her instantly. It was her, and she's the reason we have two lovely girls."_

 _"It was the trolls who-"_

 _"They may have helped, but it was HER, elske." Ingrid fell to her knees, sobbing as she rested her arms on the plush armchair. The King began to feel a bit of remorse for exploding at his wife, she didn't know about the girls powers until he found out as well. As he began to console her, the girls poked their heads through the crack of the door, quivering lips and watery eyes._

 _"Papa...Jeg er et monster?" Elsabet whimpered, clutching onto her sisters arm._

 _The King suddenly felt his eyes water, standing up and scooping his girls into his arms. He was in shock, not at all prepared to learn that his two girls had powers of fire and ice._

 _"No, darling. You and your sister aren't monsters. Your mor and I are a bit..shocked. We don't love you any less, we mean it."_

 _Annalessa wiped her runny nose, trying to hold her tears back as she hugged her father, Bryjnar bringing the two over to their mother. Ingrid wiped her eyes as Bryjnar placed the girls on the couch to snuggle with Ingrid._

 _"Mama, are you scared?" Annalessa asked._

 _"I am darling, but I feel a bit less scared with you two here."_

"Your parents sure took that to a slight extreme, don't you think?" Ellie asked.

"Well, my sister and I were the first in the royal family to wield an elemental power. Of course they would be a bit scared of our powers." Elsabet formed a snowflake in her palm, bouncing it up and down. "However, our powers did come in handy in the hottest and coldest months."

"Oh, like that time you froze our tutor's tea." Annalessa winked. "And made an ice skating rink in the throne room."

"Boy was she upset." Elsabet laughed, remembering the exact words that tutor had with their parents. They didn't get in trouble, but they did have some words from their father. "Then there was the boys."

"Were their names Bjørn and Fritz?" Annaleise asked, joking. She wouldn't be surprised if their names were Bjørn and Fritz.

"Halfway close. Bjør and Fai." Elsabet happily sighed at the sound of Fai's name.

"Hey, wasn't Fai that one who you fancied as a spiritual being?" Ellie asked.

"Mmhm. And my husband, but that's many years later."

"And around that time, that's when we started to grow apart." Annalessa sternly replied.

"What happened, exactly?" Both girls asked.

"Well, as we grew older, we began to drift apart. One of the reasons was because I was to be the future Queen of Arendelle when I became of age. I dined at different times than my sister and parents, slept in a separate room and was kept busy by book, after book, after book on manners and how to rule a country. I shadowed my father a few times, but it was cut short after.." Annalessa began to sniffle at the memory of her eighteenth birthday.

"After what?"

"After our parents went by boat to England. But there was a storm, and their boat sunk during a storm at sea." Elsabet finished, this also not a comfortable topic to bring up for her as well.

"Just like our grandparents." Annaleise whispered to herself, looking to Ellie who was thinking the same thing.

"And as we grew older, I changed. And it wasn't a good change either. Now that I think about it, there were so many things I could have done to have a better relationship with everyone, including Beta and the kingdom, but I screwed up and ruined my chances."

"The book said you got into an argument. What was it about?"

"I'll tell her, okay?" Elsabet asked, her hand upon Annalessa's shoulder.

Annalessa nodded yes, and buried her head in her hands.

"It was because the council found it fitting for me to become Queen of Arendelle, which lead to an argument. And in this case, she accidentally struck me."

"And that's why you ran away for those three years. You did come back, but why with vengeance?"Annaleise asked.

"I'll tell you two words that you may have grown to know quite well these past few months; black sand."

 _"My dear, whatever is the matter?" A lulling voiced asked as Annalessa curled up on her bed inside of the giant mountain palace._

 _"I...I don't even know anymore. I'm a monster...I hurt my sister and it's all my fault." Annalessa sobbed._

 _"Child of fire, you are no monster. No one understands you, that's all."_

 _"But...my sister does. She's the only one who ever did."_

 _"You sister sure doesn't care to come out and find you, and its been...how long? Three years? Why, it's her wedding day and she doesn't bother to send you an invitation. Or a search party for that matter."_

 _"I know she wouldn't do that. We promised each other that we would be there on each others wedding days."_

 _"Well, you aren't, are you?"_

 _"N...no.."_

 _A swirl of black sand surrounded the young woman, absorbing into her eyes, creating a shattered pattern on the whites and irises of her eyes. As the nightmare began continued to taunt her, her hair began to change from blonde to a fiery red, flames surrounding her hands as her anger grew._

 _"Now, why don't you give your sister a wedding present she'll never forget?"_

"Long story short, I get trapped in that pendant. That's that."

Annaleise gripped the pendant and stood up, her arms throbbing with hot and cold sensations, ultimately ignoring it as she turned to Ellie. "What do you say we put an end to this sand monster, sister?"

Ellie smiled and stood next to Annaleise. They turned to the twins who raised their eyebrows. "Shall we go and take out Astrid?" Ellie smiled, the sisters grinning and nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Elsa, Jack, stay back for a moment." Bunny paused, the group stooping as they were about to enter the throne room, Hans and a few Night Mares blocking the doors. "Are there any other passages you know about that lead to other than to your office or the throne room?"

"There's a secret door to the armory. I think we'll be safe there, unless Astrid beat us to it." Anna suggested, Elsa already pushing at the wall next to her, the section moving to the side, allowing the group to squeeze through the tight space.

Kristoff took a match and lit a nearby torch, him and Bunny scoping out the deep passage and making sure it was safe to enter.

"Phew, coast is clear." Bunny sighed. That is, until they heard the scream of a young girl.

"JOHANNA!" Laurence yelled, chasing after the sand which surrounded the princess, pulling her out of the passage, Laurence leaping out of the space in time before it closed.

"LAURENCE!" Elsa cried, banging on the passage door.

"Elsa, Laurence can handle being on his own. Just trust him. I do." Jack reassured Elsa as he pulled her away from the wall.

"But Jack, what if he and the girls-"

"I'm sure they're out getting reinforcements. We know better than anyone that those two are capable of handling it."

Elsa softly growled, furrowing her brow as she brushed past Anna and Kristoff, angry. "If I get my hands on that sandy witch, I'll make sure she'll pay for what she's done to my family." Elsa said to herself as the walls began to frost over.

"Laurence!" Johanna cried, dragged on the ground by the sandy mares.

Laurence shot into the air and chased the Night Mares, Hans stopping him with a sword pointed to his head.

"Where do you think you're going, prince?"

"Let her go, Hans." Laurence growled.

"I really have no use for her as of yet. Not even you, for that matter. I don't see why you can't join your little girlfriend in the east tower, soon to be joined by the rest of your family. Unless of course, your dear sisters can make it on time." Hans snickered, a Night Mare biting Laurence at the collar of his shirt and dragging him and Johanna to the east tower.

"Just you watch, Hans. My sisters will kick both your and Oleg's as-"

"Language, Prince. You're in the company of a lady."

"THEY'LL KICK YOUR ASSES, JUST YOU WAIT!" Johanna shouted as she was still being carried away.

"Oh I can wait, flower child."

* * *

"Here's the thing. After we drank this weird tea stuff, your mother said that everyone except ourselves would be able to see you instead of us. Is there anything like..mannerisms, quirks, special things you do with your powers, that we need to know about?" Ellie asked.

"You two need to act the opposite of each other."

"Come again?" Annaleise asked.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Ice Princess, you need to act headstrong, act on impulse and have a grumpy attitude."

"So...basically you want me to act like her?" Ellie asked, pointing to Annaleise.

"Exactly. And you, fire princess. You need to act how your sister does on a daily basis."

"This sounds like mor's dream. The red head was quite kind and the black-haired girl was quite a grump."

"Wait...I think that was a vision, not a dream. She had this recurring dream about this happening, and it really is." Ellie connected the dots together, making an ice mirror for her and Annaleise to look in. "If we act the part, we need to look the part." As she watched herself in the reflection, she un-did the twisted hair style and let it flow down to her back. Annaleise shook out her reflections' curls and looked to Ellie's reflection. "I saw we sneak into the palace and do a quick wardrobe change."

"OR, we could do it right now," Elsabet suggested. "Not only would you see it, but everyone else will.

"Fire princess, come closer and close your eyes."

Annaleise stepped away from the mirror, closing her eyes.

"Now begin to spin."

Annaleise began to slowly spin, The fire queen shooting a stream of flames onto Annaleise's clothes, the flames spiraling up the skirt of her dress to her chest, As the flames began to fade away, a strapless gown (much like her mother's ice dress) of red and orange took form to her body, a cape of red transparent netting flowing from her back. Her red hir lightened to a pale strawberry blonde color, red fiery gloves adorning her hands and forearms, hiding the frostbitten and burnt areas of her skin.

As for Ellie, Elsabet shot out a flurry of snow, a dress like her sister's, but black and purple with a black cape forming around the old robes which melted away, exposing more skin.

"You two, are almost ready." Annalessa smiled, waving her hands in the air, a crown of flames forming from her fingertips and placing it upon the princesses head. Elsabet did the same, only out of ice. "You two will surely be Arendelle's saviors. We have so much faith in the two of you and we know you can do it. We just have one word of advice."

"What's that?" The girls asked.

"Don't let Astrid win."

"A word of advice before we leave everything to you, princesses." Annalessa chimed, grabbing Annaleise's hands. "First, if you have to, find a way to distract whoever is in your way. Dance for them, do a magic trick, spike their drink, whatever it takes. Second, don't remove the gloves unless you absolutely have to."

"Why wouldn't I remove them? Aren't they just for show?"

"These gloves are what will keep you from both freezing and burning. If you remove them and forget to put them back on, in a matter of time you'll find yourself either frozen to death or burnt to a crisp." Annalessa warned, squeezing the princesses wrists.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Annaleise looked Annalessa right in the eyes, embracing her as she repetitively thanked her. "Thank you. For everything."

"We have every ounce of faith in you and your sister." The Fire Queen smiled, breaking the embrace as her body began to dissolve in the air, becoming one with the pendant once again. "We leave everything to you girls. Good luck."

Elsabet embraced Ellie, whispering. "Remember, don't forget to switch your attitudes."

"I'll make that our first priority."

"Hold your sisters hand," Elsabet said, retreating back towards the pendant near Annaleise, reaching for Annalessa. "We'll send you where you are needed."

"One more thing, fire princess,"

"Hm?" Annaleise asked.

"Don't let it get out of control."

"Don't let what-" Annaleise began to ask. But suddenly, the elements surrounded the two sisters, transporting them to a place where they hadn't expected to be needed at just yet. Ellie and Annaleise opened their eyes, their fingers intertwined, the biggest look of disappointment crawling along their faces.

"Are. You. Serious?" Annaleise pouted, breaking the hand-hold.

"But..why would they send us to grandmother and grandfather's graves?" Ellie asked as they looked all around the snowy hillside.

"Whatever the reason was, I'm pretty sure they want us to wait until the last possible second."

"Hopefully everyone's okay." Ellie sighed, kneeling at Idun's grave, Annaleise doing the same at Adgar's.

"Bestemor, Bestefar, we need your help."

* * *

"Johanna, are you alright?" Laurence crawled across the cold, stony tower floor to ake sure the princess wasn't harmed.

"Laurence, I'm alright." Johanna replied, lifting herself up to get a look outside. "We're pretty high up."

Laurence peered out of the window, his arm wrapping around Johanna's as her hands began to quiver.

"Laurence, what if no one finds us?" Johanna began to cry, fear beginning to set in.

"I'm sure they will, Johanna. Ellie and Annaleise will fix everything." Laurence reassured the princess. "I hope."

* * *

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called after her sister, the walls continuing to frost over as she angrily sped down the passage. She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to keep up with her sister, pulling her arm back, trying to get her to stop moving. "Elsa, Laurence and Johanna are going to be fine, we just need-"

"Anna, just let her get it all out." Jack whispered to Anna, letting go of Elsa's arm. "Knowing Laurence and Anders getting themselves in and out of sticky situations, I'm sure he can get himself and Johanna out of..wherever they are."

"Yeah Jack but-wait. Anders. Where is Anders?!" Anna quietly shrieked.

"Right, he was with us when we got knocked out. I can't believe we forgot about him." Kristoff groaned, knowing that in the back of his mind that Anders was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. "I'm sure he's already ran into Laurence already. Knowing him, they probably have made hell for Oleg."

"Oleg?" Elsa asked, spinning around, the frost suddenly dissipating from her hands. "Prince Oleg from Sweden?"

"Yep. I don't know what made him snap and want to help Hans overthrow Arendelle, but I'm pretty sure the kids might now." Anna vaguely remembered the whiny prince complaining about a burn on his arm during the masquerade ball three years ago. _Maybe that's a reason why._..

"Well we're short four in the group. It's going to take a miracle if we can find Johanna and Laurence without getting caught." Bjørn added, going ahead of the queen, Fritz following. "We'll go ahead and make sure everything's okay."

"Thank you Bjørn, you have no idea how much this means to us." Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, Bjørn bowing to her, winking and running ahead. "Fritz, wait."

"Yeah?" Fritz asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You two. Ellie is a very lucky girl to have someone like you looking after her when we can't."

"Heh, it's my pleasure." Fritz also bowed, following Bjørn who had stopped a few feet ahead, multiple passageways splitting up in every direction. "Damn, it splits off. Which one should we chose?"

Bjørn covered his eyes with his hand, holding his hand and pointer finger out, spinning in a circle and stopping, pointing at the passage to the left. "This way!"

-a few minutes later-

"Rats!" Anna exclaimed, remembering that the treasury was trickier to find with the multiple passageways making it even more difficult. "Elsa, which one was it that led to the treasury?"

"I think we always went straight ahead." Elsa replied, snagging Jack's hand and running straight ahead into the passage in front of them.

"She's the boss." Jack shrugged, Anna winking as Kristoff, Bunny and Sandy followed the Queen.

"We're almost there!" Elsa shouted behind her.

"Thank goodness, my feet are tired!" Anna replied, Kristoff kneeling down and letting her crawl on his back. "Thanks, Kris."

"No problem."

Finally, reaching the entrance to the treasury, Elsa placed her hand upon the door, letting ice crawl over the wooden door. It creaked and cracked, the temperature dropping a few degrees, until Kristoff set Anna back on the ground and kicked the door in.

"Ah, thank you Kristoff."

"If I can harvest ice with an ice pick, I'm pretty sure I can kick down a frozen door like I did when Ellie froze your office door."

"Mmhm. Well, here goes." Elsa was the first to step in until Anna noticed Bjørn and Fritz were nowhere to be found.

"Uh...where are Fritz and Bjørn?" Anna asked.

"They're not here. Hopefully those two didn't get caught." bunny shrugged, hopping ahead, Sandy following.

"Elsa, hold up." Anna grabbed her sisters wrist before she could get away. A look of concern spread across her face as she squeezed Elsa's hand.

"Hm? What is it Anna?"

"Well, I have this gut feeling that that prophecy is going to come true...tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the majority of the palace is frozen from two days ago-"

"One day." Elsa corrected her sister.

"Okay, one day ago. But still, the dark art, that's Astrid with her gross black sand. Annaleise has both fire powers and ice powers. The majority of the palace has frozen over, like it did..." Anna stopped herself, remembering the great freeze all those years ago. "Like it did, you know..."

Elsa sighed, pulling Anna close, streams of tears cascading down her cheeks, slightly hiccuping between breaths and sobs. "She-She's dying, Anna."

"Elsa,"

"There's no stopping it." Elsa sniffled. "We keep getting different answers from everyone, and it's never the same. Do this and she'll live, do this and she'll die. Don't do this, don't do that..Anna, can't take it anymore!"

Anna didn't know what to say, she could only say so much to try to console her sister, but at this point, Elsa was at her wits end with her kingdom falling to pieces and the whole Astrid and sand incident. She rubbed her back, slumping with her to the ground as Elsa continued to sob into her arms, her sleeves beginning to dampen from the tears.

"I do know one thing."

"Hm?" Elsa looked up.

"I do know that no matter what happens, the girls will be able to take back and kingdom..and get rid of Astrid once and for all." Anna wiped Elsa's eyes with her thumbs. "Just trust me on this one."

* * *

"So..which way do we go now?" Bjørn asked, both boys stumped by another secret passageway.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you let me lead the way for once and maybe we won't keep running around in circles." Fritz groaned, leaning up against the wall, hearing footsteps tap on the floor at least two hundred feet away. "Shh. Someone's coming."

Fritz and Bjørn hid themselves inside the passage they came out of, the temperature beginning to slowly drop. The footsteps got closer and closer, slowing down as they heard someone breathing.

"Thanks Laurence, there's a passageway you failed to tell me about." A voice growlled.

"Anders?!" Both boys whispered, poking their heads around the corner. It was him!

"Anders! What are you doing here?!" Fritz loudly whispered, the first to step out.

"Why do you think I came down here, Fritz. I came here to find my parents, duh." Anders scoffed, his eyes beginning to glow yellow.

"Cool it, Anders. We just want to know how you knew about where everyone was" Bjørn asked.

"Cool it? Cool it?! My parents are missing because of YOUR father, Bjørn. Yeah, we all know that Hans is your father. Thanks for mentioning that, by the way."

Bjørn furrowed his row, clenching his fist, ready to pop Anders in the jaw for acting like a brat.

"Anders, lighten up." Fritz growled.

"And you, Fritz. You think that because my cousin loves you, you think you can spend as much time as you want with her in the palace. You're not a prince, why is Aunt Elsa letting you around her with your family history?"

"How do you know about my father?!" Fritz demanded,

"Aunt Elsa made it pretty clear about your background, Fritz. You should be lucky she even let you walk away after that Boxing Day incident with you and Ellie in the library."

"Anders, you're going to far, knock it off!" Bjørn grabbed Anders by the collar, about to smack some sense into him until he noticed Anders' eyes were encased in shattered ice. "Fritz...Fritz look at his eyes. They're shattered, like Annaleise's were."

Fritz cautiously moved closer. Bjørn was right, they were shattered. HE even had traces of black sand on his upper lashes.

"That damn Astrid and her sand." Bjørn snarled.

"You know for a prince, you're pretty gentle when it comes to trying to knock sense into someone." Anders bore his teeth, fangs beginning to grow.

" _Anders' you're going too far, knock it off!"_

Anna heard from down the hallway.

"Elsa, Elsa! Anders! The boys found Anders!" Anna exclaimed, leaping to her feet and running back to the multiple passageways.

"Anna, wait!' Elsa called, wiping her eyes as she chased after her sister.

"Anders! Sweetie, I'm coming!" Anna cried, running as fast as should could, ready to wrap her arms around her son. As soon as she saw Bjørn holding him by the collar, she barreled into Bjørn, knowing him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?!

"He's gone bonkers!" Bjørn replied, staggering to his feet.

"Yeah, see how it feels to be beaten by a girl, Bjørn." Anders hissed.

"Anders, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me?! If it weren't for Annaleise's mess, we wouldn't be cowering and hiding from Prince Sideburns and Prince Crybaby of Sweden."

"Anders ,stop it this instant!" Anna demanded, smacking him on the cheek.

Anders placed his hand on his cheek, his eyes turning right towards his mother, Anna witnessing the shattered eyes on her son.

"No...No...your eyes...they're.."

"Anna!" Elsa huffed, her feet becoming even more tired every time her feet hit the ground. "What's going on?"

"Elsa...Anders...his eyes are..shattered!" Anna sniffled, "SHE did this, Elsa! She did this to my boy!"

"Just like Annaleise.." Elsa's eyes widened as she got a closer look at her nephew's eyes. "Anders, have you seen Laurence and Johanna?"

"Who, those two lovebirds? Yeah I saw them. They were being dragged away by two of those sandy ponies up towards the east tower."

"They're in the tower what if Astrid got to them already?" Anna asked, looking to Elsa.

"Tch, who cares. It's not like she can go into the east tower anyways."

"What..what did you say?" Elsa asked.

"There's this weird barrier protecting the entrance and windows of every tower. Hans tried dragging me up there, but neither of us could pass, not even Astrid. So, she got me."

"Anna, they're okay." Elsa gasped with a sigh of relief.

"Anders,"

"What mother."

"Can you tell us if you've seen the girls in the palace?"

Anders took a moment to answer.

"No."

"Where could they have gone? They should have been here before we got back," Elsa said, beginning to worry something already happened to the girls.

"Well, I can tell you that I saw Ellie bolt from sir Fritz's place a few hours ago before we got separated."

"Where was she running, Anders?" Elsa asked, her grip tightening as she squeezed her fits together.

"Towards the forest, leading out of Arendelle."

* * *

 **A loud, deafening boom of thunder echoed through the kingdom, the skies even grayer than before as lightning lit up the skies. Annaleise had been keeping watch as Ellie took a quick nap, which ended up being a four hour short rest. The fire princess leaned against her grandmothers gravestone, her hands flying up to her ears as another crack of thunder rumbled through the sky. She pulled her legs close, dipping her head onto her knees and rocking back and forth, terrified of the sound of thunder.**

"Go away thunder...go away thunder," The princess mumbled to herself, tears starting to spill out of her eyes.

"Sis.."

"It's only thunder...it's only thunder..."

"Leise!" Ellie shook her sister awake, Annaleise shooting straight up as the roll of thunder ended. "Are you alright?!"

"Ellie...thunder.." Annaleise shuddered, grasping her gloved arms and burying her head into Ellie's shoulder.

"It's okay." Ellie, whispered, embracing her sister as Annaleise slowly began to fall asleep in her arms. "I'm here, the thunder and lightning won't hurt you."

* * *

"It's been two days now, where could those two brats have gone?" Hans pondered as he paced the throne room, rubbing his chin as he drank in the Rosemaling on the walls.

"Hans, Astrid wants to speak with-...you." Oleg entered the throne room, clutching his arm as blood began to drip from his wrist.

"Well now, what happened to you, Oleg? You didn't run into a suit of armor again, did you?"

"N-no," Oleg stammered, taking a seat on the step leading to the queen and king's throne. "She's really mad. Like, really, really mad."

Hans annoyingly sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked past the prince.

"I suppose it's my turn to try to calm her down. I assume you failed horribly if your arm's bleeding."

Oleg huffed at Hans' remark, ripping off a good chink of his sleeve, wrapping the wound on his arm with the piece of material. "I'm starting to think that this is a horrible idea...she's going to lose."

* * *

"You sure did a number on Oleg. Did he anger you?" Hans snickered, pulling a chair from Elsa's desk as Astrid stared out of the window, gazing upon the town.

"Hmph. Princes his age should learn better to mind their own business, don't you think?" Astrid huffed, scraping the glass with her nail.

Hans cringed at the sound of Astrid's nail screeching against the glass.

"That depends on what he's done, milady."

"Heh, I'll tell you what he did a few moments ago." Astrid grinned. "When our Oleg paid me a visit, he said he wants out of the plan."

"He wants out, does he? Does he miss mommy and daddy?"

"He didn't say. He just said that he doesn't want any part of our plan in any way, shape or form. So, of course I ask him again, and he replies, "none of your damn business, witch." A witch. A WITCH. How dare he compare ME, a deity of all things, to a witch."

"How..unfortunate."

"Yes, how unfortunate for Oleg. He made a deal with me, a deal that cannot be broken unless he dies."

"So, you tried killing him by stabbing him so he would bleed to death?"

"Oh of course not. He's too smart for that. He's got poison in his body, a poison that only I can control. If he disobeys my order, with one snap we could have a dead prince on our hands. I hope he learns not to disobey orders if he wants to be kept alive." Astrid swished her hands in the air, creating a swirl of black sand. "What do you say, Hans? Want to have some fun with sand?"

"That depends," Hans grinned, resting his feet upon the wooden desk. "What kind of fun are we talking about?"

"If you bring me those two boys that the girls seem to be so fond of, we could watch them tear themselves apart."

Hans quickly sat up, remembering that one of those boys was one of his own; Bjørn. He barely knew him, but he had this feeling that he needed to protect him not just because he was his father, Bjørn was his only son.

"You want that commoner and my son to destroy each other?"

"Oh, that's right.. The prince from Olkstad is your son." Then, Astrid had a horrendous idea. "Or, how about this. If your son can dispose of that commoner boy, I'll let him go alive."

"And if he can't?"

"Simple, Hans." Astrid evilly grinned. "You'll kill him."

"Kill the commoner?"

"No. Your son."

* * *

"I still don't know what's taking those girls so long, it's like they have no idea what's going on." Anders grumpily huffed, kicking loose stones in the passageway as he followed his mother and Aunt into the treasury. "It's their fault this happened."

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Fritz glared, smacking Anders against the head with his fist. Anders slumped to the ground, Bjørn picking the unconscious prince up from the ground and swinging him over his shoulder.

"Finally, a break from all the annoying complaining." Bjørn muttered.

"What was that?" Anna asked as she whirled around at the sound of the "thump".

"He..uh..was sleepy. He fell over and now I'm carrying him the rest of the way."

"Uhhhh-huh..." Anna squinted her eyes at the boys, mouthing "I'm watching you two."

Bjørn and Fritz looked to each other, shrugging.

The group finally reached the treasury, Kristoff, Bunny, Jack and Sandy standing in awe, eyes wide open and mouths agape. Elsa and Anna rushed to their husbands side, waving their hands in their faces to see if they were alive ad moving. Jack gulped as he turned Elsa to face a painting, Kristoff turning Anna by the waist as he gazed upon the wall. There upon the old, faded walls hung two paintings. Each of the paintings were enormous, as big as the ones in the room of paintings of the past monarchs. Painted in each frame was a girl, most likely Elsabet and Annalessa in their coronation gowns.

"Hey, its those two princesses, or queens...whatever they are." Jack said, floating up to the painting of Elsabet. White robes, a crown of silver, turquoise stone and a gray wolf at her feet. "The resemblance is really uncanny.." He then floated to the painting of the other sister, a shoulder-less gown of purple and red, the Arendelle crocus insignia embroidered onto the bodice, a cape of fire cascading down her back from the lower neckline. The same crown was upon her her head, a silver dragon perched upon her arm as she sat on her throne.

"Now, here's my question. If the Fire Queen never made it to be Queen, why was there a painting of her done in the royal dress attire?" Bunny asked recalling the story that Jack had explained to the Guardians those few years ago.

"I'm not sure about the rules way back then, but it looks like that the royal painter painted a royal portrait before the prince or princess was crowned Queen or King. From the looks of it, this must have been painted before she was trapped in the sun pendant." Elsa replied, vaguely remembering the customs of painting the new monarch's portrait. "She looks so happy, but what happened between those two sisters...was awful."

It had been silent for a few moments, until the rumbling of a certain princesses stomach broke the silence and everyone's head turned right to Anna.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? That was NOT my stomach grumbling."

-growwwlllll-

This was for sure not Anna's stomach making the growling noises. It was Elsa's. She tried covering it with her cape, but her plan failed and she annoyingly groaned, sitting on a mound of furs.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'm hungry." Elsa rolled her eyes. She was never one to admit that she was ever hungry for no one ever heard her stomach growl..ever.

"Yeah, maybe we should fix that and get some food. I thin everyone would agree with me on that one?" Kristoff asked as he began to roam about the treasury, admiring the paintings and different trinkets that had been hidden away for years.

Jack stood up, hooking Bjørn and Fritz with the crook of his staff, pulling them towards the real front entrance of the treasury. "The boys and I volunteer to get some sort of edible substance. If we aren't back in a half hour, don't come look for us. If we aren't back in an hour, please come look for us."

"Jack, are you sure? Please don't get yourselves caught." Elsa pleaded, grabbing his wrist as Jack led the boys.

"Hey, I promise." Jack winked, "booping" Elsa's nose. "If anyone's going to get caught, its those dumb Night Mares that are going to get frozen by yours truly."

"You better keep your promise, Frost."

"I always do, love."

* * *

"I wanna go home." Annaleise sniffled, rubbing her tear-soaked eyes.

"The both of us do."

"This would never have happened if I wasn't such a naïve fool. I'm pretty sure mor and far are fed up with me as it is already."

The fire princess, let out a slight laugh, rubbing her lower eyelids with the hem of her cape, wrapping her arms in the silky, delicate fabric.

"And those two expect us, of all people, to switch or personalities. Ha, it's easier said than done."

Ellie laid her hand upon the soft, cold, ground, feeling a flowery-like object bush against her fingertips. She looked to her side, and under her hand was a crocus. Why were crocuses coming up in January? They usually pop in March, February at the earliest.

"A crocus?" Ellie asked, holding the delicate flower in her hand.

"Isn't it a bit early for crocuses to pop up?" Annaleise asked, looking around her and seeing that quite a few crocuses had popped up within the few hours that the girls had been at their grandparent's graveside. "Crocuses survive through winter and into spring ..." Then Annaleise had a crazy thought.

"Yeah, and?"

"Arendelle is like...a crocus."

"Okay, and how is this supposed to help our situation?"

"Don't you see? Arendelle survived a whiteout snow storm-"

"In summer, but that was only for a day."

"What I'm trying to say, is we need to somehow re-freeze Arendelle but this time around we can keep everyone from freezing to death!"

"You've gone bonkers," Ellie placed her hands upon her sisters shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"But Ellie, we wouldn't have to freeze ALL of Arendelle, just...maybe the palace to draw Astrid, Prince Buttface and Sideburns out so we can finally pound them!"

Ellie stared at her sister blankly.

"I could think of a million ways to distract those three, but doesn't this way sound a bit more efficient? It would force them to leave, they would chase us far away from home and THEN...then it would be like mother's dream."

"Her dream, which dream?"

"The one with the two girls standing over her and protecting her from Hans! Oh my gosh, her dream!The fire one was sweet, and the ice girl was a total grump."

"Wait, total opposites!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Annalessa and Elsabet told US to switch our personalities. Mother's dream wasn't a dream, it was a vision. A vision of us! That's why they told us to do a personality swap." Annaleise stood up, picking a crocus from the cold ground, staring over the hillside as the sun began to rise. Ellie joined her, encasing her crocus in a blanket of frost, her brow furrowing as her upper lip began to curl up.

"You okay?"

"I'm ready for this to be over." Ellie huffed, looking ot her sister and deviously smiling. "It's kick their asses, for Arendelle's sake.

Annaleise held the crocus in her mouth, a snowflake forming in her left hand, a flame in her right.

"Well, dear sister. Shall we proceed with the ass-kicking of the nightmare and princes?"

"Oh, we shall." Ellie grinned, icicles forming between her clenched fists.


	7. It's Your Fault

**I want to apologize for not updaating in a while. I have another chapter ready to upload that was completed a few weeks ago. Now as for where the story is going, there are some major changes happening to my original "ending" (oh come on, this is going to go on whether people read it or not), and i've had really bad writers block, which doesn't help one bit. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow evening and finally (at least attempt) to start the newest chapter.**

 **Again, sorry for it taking so long to update**.

* * *

Jack peered around the corner, two Night Mares slowly trotted by the hallway. After they left the halls, Jack motioned for the boys to follow him to the kitchen, crawling on their hands and knees at least three hundred feet until they reached the kitchen. Bjørn reached on top of the counter and tossed an apple near the stove, checking to see if anyone could hear them. Phew, no one was in sight. While still on the ground, the trio grabbed all of the available items they could that Hans and his troupe didn't care to take. They were random ingredients, but enough to last everyone else a few hours until they could get the palace back. As they finished up their duty, they bolted out of the kitchen, running as fast as they could back to the treasury where, hopefully, everyone would eat at least something.

"Oh good, you survived. Did you run into any of those sandy horses?" Anna asked as she leaped to Jack's side to see what he had brought back.

"There were only two when we were in the hall. They aren't really that bright, but when Pit- Astrid is around, they're really smart creatures when it comes to attacking." Jack explained, placing his items on the ground with Fritz and Bjørn's findings.

"Lets see," Bjørn said. "We managed to get broccoli, two lemons, a jar of peanut butter, habanero peppers, pickled herring, a handful of spoons.."

"An apple, a chocolate muffin and two pieces of chocolate." Fritz finished, everyone gathering in a circle around the food.

"Elsa, you go first." Jack whispered in Elsa's ear.

"Oh, well if that's alright with the rest of you," Elsa blushed, looking at her choices. She didn't want to be greedy and take the sweeter and more appetizing food items, so she decided to take one for the team and take the last thing she would EVER consider eating. Habanero peppers.

"Elsa no, let me-" Kristoff offered as Elsa took one of the two peppers into her hand, staring at it as she brought it up to her mouth.

"N-no, it's fine. Just because I'm the queen, it doesn't mean I need every luxury food item. I would rather you take the other items. I'll take one for the team, no matter how unappealing hot peppers sound."

"Elsa, you know what hot peppers do to your powers, why are you risking it?" Anna asked, knowing full well that hot peppers made Elsa's powers go haywire.

"Its for the girls." Elsa gulped, plugging her nose as everyone watched her bring the pepper to her mouth to take a bite. It wasn't bad at first, but within a matter of seconds, her face turned bright red, her eyes beginning to water and her tongue starting to "burn". Tears spilled from her eyes as she managed to swallow the first bite of pepper, failing at hiding the fact that her tongue was as hot as Annaleise's fire.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Fritz asked, spooning a spoonful of peanut butter out fo the jar and quickly handing it to Jack.

Elsa managed to swallow the rest of the pepper, letting out a squeak for a reply to Fritz's question. She tried to cool her mouth with her now "melted" powers, only to be failed as warm water shot from her fingertips. Jack handed her the frozen spoon, Elsa opening her mouth and gladly biting down on it.

"Fank oo." Elsa mumbled, the redness in her face beginning to go away.

"Welcome." Jack replied, cooling his wife's forehead with his hand.

"Well, I guess we dig in." Bjørn said, clearing his throat as he sliced open a lemon and squeezed the juice onto a piece of herring, plugging his nose as he dropped it in his mouth.

"Mmhm." Fritz agreed, slicing the apple and dipping a piece in peanut butter. He passed the apple to Kristoff, who sliced a few slices for him and Anna, copying Fritz.

As Elsa sucked on her frozen spoon, she began to feel a bit sleepy. She rested her head upon Jack's shoulder, Jack looking down as Elsa began to nod off.

"I think we should take turns keeping watch. I'm sure most of you are getting pretty tired." Jack softly said as Elsa drifted to sleep, her chest rising and falling as Jack rested her on his lap, running his hands through her hair.

"Kris, I'll keep an eye on Elsa and Anders. Why not take Bunny, Sandy, and the boys and keep watch at the door?" Anna suggested, Anders still knocked out by Fritz's punch to the head.

"Keep your eye on Elsa. She's really good at masking her anger but she really needs you, especially now." Kristoff replied, placing a kiss on Anna's lips.

"I'm an expert on keeping an eye on her. We'll be fine here, I promise."

xxxx

Annaleise drew a map of Arendelle with a stick. A circle surrounded the palace and stick figures in the town represented the people. She drew snowflakes around the circle and flames around the town.

"You planning on setting the town on fire?" Ellie joked as she peered over her sisters shoulder.

"I could, but I'm pretty sure Arendelle wouldn't be too happy if their new queen was a pyromaniac." Annaleise replied as she continued to draw in the dirt. "If you can freeze the sandy barrier with your ice, we can cut a chunk out, sneak through the stables and break everyone out into town where a barrier of flames will keep Astrid and her horrible ponies out of everyone's way. We just need to grab a few things while we're in the palace."

"Okay, so you want me to freeze the barrier and we sneak into the palace. What do you even need from home?"

"Well, we'll need a bottle of alcohol, a few swords-"

"You don't mean...scotch, do you?"

"Ellie,"Annaleise slightly smiled. "Trust me on this one."

"Oookay, what else?" Ellie lifted her eyebrow.

"Your dagger, something to seal Astrid in so we can hand her over to Freyja to decide what happens to her."

"How about one of our pendants?"

"Like, the ones we are wearing?" Annaleise asked, slightly joking.

"No, like one of the ones we got for a present that aren't the ones around our necks."

"My snowflake...from Bjørn." Annaleise remembered that Bjørn had given her a a snowflake necklace on their first Julaften. It could work, but they would have to wait and see.

"Anything else we need to grab?"

"Yeah, one, well, two more things."

"What?"

"Actually, we could ask where they are, but what we need to complete our lovely disguise," Annaleise grinned, stringing a crown of crocuses together and placing it upon her sister's lilac (from her point of view, at least), hair. "Elsabet and Annalessa's crowns."

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea." Ellie smiled. "I think we'd give a few people a good scare when we come into town, don't you think?"

"AND, we can beat the snot out of Hans and Oleg without them realizing its actually us." Annaleise softly laughed.

"I can't WAIT to send that twerp into next week." Ellie growled, a snow flurry forming around her fists.

Annaleise looked down and saw the flurry build up on her sisters hands.

"Hey now," She said, taking Ellie's hands and squeezing them. "Is this you practicing for a bad attitude, or are you genuinely upset?"

"Annaleise, I'm done with this. I'm done with Astrid, Oleg, Hans...Ugh, we wouldn't be here if-"

"Not this again." Annaleise rolled her eyes.

"But really, none of this would have ha-" Ellie angrily began to say until she saw a silvery object land behind her sister. "A-A-Annaleise..."

"What?"

Ellie pointed behind her sister, Annaleise hearing a deep, growling sound behind her. She could feel something breathing down her back, something HUGE. The breath was warm, followed by another growl. She slowly turned around, and greeting her face to face was a gigantic red dragon with gold spines, yellow eyes and ivory-white talons and razor sharp teeth.

"Is...is that a..."

"DRAGON." Annaleise squeaked, the dragon exhaling a smoky cloud of air through its nostrils, the girls coughing as the smoke passed by.

xxx

A blast of wind surrounded the two sisters, both battered and bruised from an unexpected face-off that Annaleise did not see coming at all. Ellie held her sword to Annaleise's chin, lifting it with the tip as the fire princesses chin began to quiver.

"El-Ellie...what are you-"

"I-" Ellie trembled, raising her sword to strike down upon her sister, her hands shaking as her eyes began to water. Annaleise stood herself up as quick as she could and within an instant, grabbed the blade of her sword and drove it into her abdomen, Ellie still holding onto the handle.

"NO!" Ellie screamed

"STOP!" Elsa shouted, waking herself up from when seemed to be a nightmare. Anna held Elsa close, rubbing her back as Elsa sobbed into her chest.

"Elsa, you just had a nightmare. I'm right here." Anna whispered, stroking her sisters platinum braid.

"Anna...that wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision."

"But what if it isn't?"

"But..I know it is. Anna, those aren't dreams. They never were."

Anna couldn't help but feel immensely sorry for her sister. Anna couldn't fathom having visions of her nieces destroying each other, and the very thought of it made her realize that Elsa was right. Those visions came true in one way or another.

"We aren't gonna let that happen."

"Anna-"

Anna softly smiled to Elsa, holding her up by the shoulders and resting her forehead against Elsa's.

"One way or another, we are going to stop this from happening. Once and for all."

xxx

"Talk to it." Ellie loudly whispered, hiding behind Annaleise's back.

"Me?! Why don't you since you seem to get along well with magical creatures." Annaleise replied back, loudly whispering.

Ellie pushed her sister forward, her stomach just barely touching the dragons smoking snout. Its yellow eyes clearly reflected the princesses reflection as she cautiously held out her right gloved hand, just barely touching its snout. The dragon nuzzled against her hand, taking a liking to the princess as its swung its tail around to Ellie, sliding her closer.

"I think he likes us." Annaleise smiled, petting the creatures shimmery red scales.

"You know what," Ellie said, resting her hand against the dragons giant nostril. "I think you're right. Someones been keeping an eye on us, that's for sure."

Annaleise looked into the eyes of the dragon, taking a deep breath, composing herself as she prepared to talk to the giant beast. "Um, so I know this is kind of weird and such...but would you be willing to give my sister and a ride home? To the palace in Arendelle?"

The dragon lifted its head towards the direction of the palace, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air.

"So...that's a maybe?" Annaleise nervously smiled.

The dragon brought its head down, low enough for the girls to climb upon. The girls climbed onto the neck of the giant flying reptile, gripping the scales on its neck as the dragon pushed itself up into the air with a tremendous amount of force, soaring through the clouds as its giant wings created great blasts of wind behind them.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Annaleise exclaimed, letting go of the scales as she wrapped her legs around the neck of the dragon. Ellie hung onto her sister for dear life as she buried her head in her sisters hair, trying not to look down as they soared over the trees and hillside. Annaleise reached down and placed her gloved hand over Ellie's, slightly squeezing it and whispering, "It's going to be fine. We've got this."

Ellie gulped and hid her head once more, the dragon picking up speed as they got closer and closer to the palace.

xxx

Jack, Bjørn, Fritz, Sandy and Bunny kept watch on the hallway and passageway, making sure no one would come to ambush them. Bjørn and Fritz had suggested to Jack that they try to free Laurence and Johanna. This would be a perfect opportunity for Bjørn to have a conversation with Hans, allowing Fritz to sneak outside and climb the vine-laden tower. But would this work?

Jack tried to talk both boys out of doing such a thing, but being young men, they would do anything to help protect the royal family of their future wives, even if they wound up getting hurt in the process. Eventually, he decided that its worth a shot. Thanking Jack over and over, Fritz and Bjørn carefully traveled down the hall, around the throne room and into the hallway that led to the east tower, about fifty feet to the right of the throne room.

They hid behind a suit of armor, peering out of the darkness to watch Hans and a Night Mare keep an eye on the entrance to the tower.

"Okay Fritz. I'll distract my father-"

"Hans, Astrid needs to see us." Oleg shouted from the right.

"What does she want this time?" Hans groaned, snapping his finger at the Night Mare to follow him.

"Or not."

Once Hans and the mare left, Fritz and Bjørn snuck to the towers entrance, remembering that some sort of force was keeping people out fo the tower. Bjørn stuck his hand into the entrance, his hand surprisingly allowed in.

"Fritz, you go up to the tower. I'll keep watch."

"If your father comes back," Fritz said as he entered the tower. "Give him an extra punch in the face for me."

"You got it." Bjørn replied, keeping a close eye on the hallway as Fritz ran as fast as he could up the tower. He felt a strange presence from the right, turning his head to see if anyone was coming. Then there were footsteps. Most likely, Hans' footsteps.

"Well hello, son."

Bjørn whirled to the right, grabbing a sword from the empty suit of armor and pointing it in Hans' direction.

"Long time no see, father." Bjørn growled.

"You've really grown since the last time-"

"Save it, Hans. I know why my mother left you when she had the chance. How do you even call yourself a prince, let alone a father?"

"My my, you've developed Alex's sharp tongue that's for sure." Hans softly snickered, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "And those eyes. I can tell from back here that you have her eyes."

Bjørn gritted his teeth as he began to back up as Hans walked towards him, the sword the only thing separating themselves from one another.

"Son, put the sword down,"

"I have no intentions of being anything like you. I think it would be best if you ran back to the Southern Isles with your tail between your legs...FATHER." Bjørn glared, the sword inching closer to Hans' chest.

Hans chuckled, lowering the sword with his hand as he grinned.

"Oh Bjørn. you should be with your princess. She's dying, you know,"

"She's NOT going to die." Bjørn growled.

"Oh son, she is. And do you know whose fault it is?"

"Don't start this up-"

"It's her sisters fault. It shouldn't be me that you have hateful feeling for. It's Ellie you should be angry at."

"It was an accident. If it weren't for you and that stupid Astrid she wouldn't be dying."

"Don't change the subject son. You saw it with your own eyes. Striking her own sister out of anger. What a shame."

"She was aiming for you, you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah, son. Language." Hans hissed, a spiral of black sand forming next to him, taking the form of Astrid as a small amount of sand wrapped around Bjørn's ankles, anchoring him to the ground.

"So, THIS is the infamous Bjørn you keep telling me about. He's quite the handsome prince. Too bad his princess won't be able to live to see their wedding day." Astrid snickered, pinching Bjørn's cheeks.

"You know what, Hans. I think I changed my mind. Your son and that other boy won't be fighting to the death. I have a better idea that;s much more interesting than killing."

"And what is that?"

Astrid took Bjørn by the throat, sand slithering up her arm and into the air, creating a black snowflake and floating into the princes eye.

"We watch your son emotionally tear princess Elisabeth to shreds."

Within seconds, the sand absorbed into Bjørn's eyes, his right eye developing a shattered glass pattern, Astrid kissing him upon the forehead.

"Go on prince. Go and prepare yourself to shred her little heart to pieces."

Bjørn blinked a few times, rubbing his eye as if he felt like there was still sand irritating it. He looked to Hans and frowned, his brow furrowing.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to give her a piece of my mind." The prince growled, dropping the sword to the ground and storming out of the hallway, going back to the treasury where Elsa and Anna, along with Jack, Sandy, Kristoff and Bunny were about to get yet another rude awakening.

xxx

"Fritz!" Johanna exclaimed, running to the young man and embracing him.

"Thank God you're here, Fritz. Things are getting bad." Laurence said, Fritz taking him by the hand, pulling him down the stairs with Johanna.

"You're telling me. Anders already got hit with that damn sand. I'm sorry, but he's really annoying when he's upset."

"Don't I know it." Laurence agreed, Johanna taking him by the hand as they ran down the stairs.

"Bjørn is down there, so we need to wait until he gives us the o-k to go." Fritz whispered, stopping the prince and princess as he came to a halt.

"What if they got Bjørn with the sand as well?" Johanna quietly asked.

"He's too smart to get struck with sand. He's got a will stronger than a male moose during the rutting season." Fritz replied, standing against the stony wall, Johanna and Laurence doing the same.

"I hope you're right Fritz." Laurence thought to himself, Johanna wrapping her arms around his waist. Laurence kissed her forehead and stroked her long, brown locks. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"Where are those two?" Jack groaned, resting against a vase in the hallway.

"Kris..what if they were caught?" Anna asked, peeking from the treasury door.

"I'm sure they're fine. Knowing them they'd-"

"Father!"

Jack turned his head down the hall, Laurence dashing down the hall, Johanna chasing after them, as was Fritz.

"'Rence! Elsa! Laurence is alright!" Jack happily replied, Elsa jumping to her feet and rushing out of the door, Laurence running to her embrace.

"Laurence! Oh thank goodness you're alright." Elsa embraced her son, squeezing him tightly.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you."

"Elske." Elsa sighed.

"Mor, we've got another problem."

"Oh great, what now?" Anna groaned.

"Johanna, bring him here."

"Okay, Bjørn. Stop being such a stubborn...mule!" Johanna said as she dragged the tangled-in-vines prince into the hallway. He squirmed and struggled to break free from Princess Johanna's vines, but to no avail, he couldn't.

"Johanna, untie me NOW!"

"No...not him too!" Elsa exclaimed, kneeling in front of the prince to look in his eyes.

"The words I have for Elisabeth ..." He growled.

"Fritz, what in the world is he talking about?"

"We think he got blasted by that sand. This prince has some colorful words for Elisabeth apparently. I'd say we keep him away from both Annaleise and Elisabeth for their safety." Fritz suggested, holding Bjorn to the ground. "Can't you freeze him in place, just in case he decides to pull a disappearing act on us?"

"Well, I suppose I could," Elsa pondered. "But I don't think-"

"Elsa, Jack, we have to go. NOW." Bunny worriedly exclaimed, his tail twitching faster and faster by the second.

"Why, what's going on, Bunny?" Jack raised en eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen a dragon before?"

"No, I don't recall seeing one, ever." Elsa replied, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh...you might wanna look outside and see for yourself," Bunny motioned for the group to follow him down the hall and to the throne room. "Right up...there"

And above the sandy sphere, an enormous dragon hovered above the sandy blackness, the same dragon the girls were riding on.

"D-d-dragon?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?" Bunny shrugged.

Elsa squinted, looking past the sandy sphere and onto the two figures propped up on the back of the enormous flying beast.

"Jack, Jack look!" She pointed up.

"Wait, are those-"

"They're alright!" Elsa exclaimed, embracing Jack as she nearly lifted him into the air.

"Oh thank goodness," Jack sighed. "They're just fine."

xxx

"HOW DO WE STOP THIS THING?!" Ellie cried as she held on for dear life to her sister.

"I GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CRASH INTO THE DOME! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SET YOUR ICY MAGIC TO SUPER-FREEZE!" Annaleise shouted back as she nudged the dragon to fly downward. "ARE YOU READY?"

"NO!" Ellie gulped. She looked down at the sandy sphere, the sand falling over the palace as if it were black snow. She gathered her courage and bit her lip, poking her sisters shoulder to get her attention. "WELL, IT'S NOW OR NEVER I GUESS!"

"GOOD! NOW, ON MY COUNT, BLAST YOUR ICE ON THE VERY TOP OF THE SPHERE SO WHEN IT FREEZES THE REST OF THE SAND, IT DOES IT FROM TOP TO BASE!"

"GOT IT!" Ellie took a deep breath, clenched her hands togetehr, concentrating on the very top of the sphere. She exhaled and shot her hands out to the right side, blasting the top of the sphere with her ice, her hands shaking the longer she released the ice.

"WE'RE GOOD!"

The sphere's sand began to cease, pausing as if it were in suspended animation, ice beginning to crackle and freeze the gigantic sphere surrounding the palace. As it froze, the ice began to turn snow-white. As the ice draped over the sphere, Annaleise gently nudged the dragon, and down they tumbled at top speed, crashing through the frozen sand, shards flying everywhere. Both girls did their best to cover their eyes, thinking they were out of the blue, Ellie opening her eyes. At that moment, a shard flew into the princesses into eye. She rubbed her eyelid but thought nothing of it as they slammed into the ground, flying into the apple tree in the west courtyard.

"Well, that was..quite the landing. Great job, icy." Annaleise smiled, reaching for her sister's hand.

"Thanks, I guess." Ellie replied. She rubbed her eye once more, this time bits of sand falling from the inner corners of her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"My eye just itches. Probably a bit of dirt and whatever was in the air." Ellie blinked, trying to ignore it.

xxx

"Jack! They're falling!" Anna exclaimed, already to late. Jack and Elsa bolted out to the courtyard, eager to be reunited with their family once more. As they were about to step foot into the courtyard, a swarm of sandy mares surrounded the queen and king, followed by guards who had been tainted by the sand.

"Well, well well." A woman's voice hissed.

"Pitch.." Jack growled, standing in front of Elsa as he held his staff in front of the both of them.

"How nice of you to join us, majesties." She snickered, the guards holding swords and shields to protect themselves from the couple's ice. "I see you've met my guardsmen. They do come in handy quite often, I'll admit. Why they look just like your guards, Queen Elsa."

"What do you want, Astrid?" Elsa demanded, frost surrounding her fingertips as she clenched her fists together.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Astrid snickered as she motioned to her Night Mares to bring in burlap sacks into the ring. "Let them go, lovelies."

The Night Mares dropped the sacks, unconscious bodies of Hilde, Gus, Tooth and North lying before them, still breathing, but beat up.

"What did you do to them?!" Jack growled, lunging himself towards the sorceress.

"Here we go with the blame game," Astrid sighed, petting the muzzle of a Night Mare. "Always "Astrid this," or "Astrid that". You know, this isn't ALL my doing."

"Let them go, Astrid." Jack demanded, gently picking up Tooth and bringing her to Elsa, followed by Gus and Hilde. "They didn't do anything."

"Well, you're right. They didn't." Astrid grinned. "They weren't much help either."

"Hilde, Gus..." Elsa iced the prince and princesses foreheads, Hilde stirring as she opened her eyes.

"Q-queen Elsa...what happened?"

"We'll have explanations later, just rest." Elsa calmly replied.

"IS..is Johanna.."

"She's just fine." Elsa smiled.

"Now then. Where are those two lovely girls of yours?"

Jack pulled North close to Elsa, standing next to her as he held his staff out.

"That's none of your business." He sternly replied.

"Actually Frost, it is." Astrid slithered over to Jack, wrapping her sand around his neck. "You see, they have something of mine. Something which was stolen a long, long time ago."

"What would have been so important that was taken away from you?"

"Why do you think your daughters have the powers of fire and ice?"

"Y-you don't mean.." Elsa's voice shook, her hand reaching for Jack's hand

"I'm afraid she does, Elsa." Jack hated to admit it, squeezing Elsa's hand.

"My sister Freyja took my powers away, giving them to her two brats. I could have killed them then and there, but no. She locked them in those two pendants, gives them to some quern and lo and behold. It all starts over again."

Elsa glared at Astrid, Astrid locking eyes with her.

"And you, your majesty," Astrid chuckled, running her hand along her chin. "You've got part of that incredible power."

Elsa jerked her head back, Jack shoving the sorceress out of the way.

"Leave her alone."

"What are you going to do, Frost? Freeze me to death?" Astrid cackled.

"It would be an improvement, that's for sure." A voice replied from behind the circle of Night Mare's and guards.

"Wait...that voice.." Astrid turned her head, and there they were. "Annalessa" and "Elsabet"

"Alright, sandy bitch. Move it." Elsabet (Ellie growled), ice blades growing from her knuckles.

Astrid swiftly turned around, and in front of her face, stood the two sisters, fire and ice at their disposal. The sorceress furrowed her brow, gritting her teeth as she slowly backed up as the sisters got closer and closer. Those two aren't...no they couldn't be. I'll play along for the time being.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead. The both of you!"

"Things change," Elsabet (Ellie) snarled.

"Jack..thats-"

"Those aren't our girls. Are they.."

"Annalessa and Elsabet. The two lovely specimens we had the pleasure to work with," Hans snickered, stepping out from behind the palace doors.

"Hans.." Elsa growled.

"Majesties, Astrid, ladies." He bowed.

"Jævla, now what do we do?" Annaleise thought to herself, looking to Ellie. She was doing great at switching from her sunny personality to anger-stricken and harsh.

"You two lovely ladies haven't changed a bit since we last met."

"You know prince," Annaleise snarled, sending a blast of flames towards the guards, the men scattering as the two princesses stood in front of their parents, ready to strike. "You could at least address us properly." Annaleise reached for her glove, Ellie stopping her.

"You remember what Lessa said." Ellie whispered.

"Right...right.."

"We're putting an end to this once and for all, Astrid." Ellie snarled, the icy blades fusing into one long blade. She held it as if she were holding a sword, like if she was about to begin a fencing match. "You, my sister and I-" Ellie rubbed her eye.

"What's wrong princess, got something in your eye?" Astrid mockingly asked.

"Lukket munnen, heks (shut your mouth, witch)." Annaleise snarled, gently turning Ellie to the side. She could see it plain as day. Black sand running down her cheek as she continued to rub her eye.

"What did you do to her?!" Annaleise demanded, pulling Ellie close.

"I did nothing, princess. Must have been the lovely sandy sphere that was above the palace for the past few days." Astird shot her arm forward, shooting black sand onto the princesses left gloved hand, ripping the glove right off of her arm.

"My my!" She exclaimed as the glove fell to the ground, leaving behind severely burned and ashy skin. "It seems like your little cover has been broken, Annaleise."

"Girls.." Elsa softly whispered, rushing to the princesses sides, looking into Ellie's eye as it began to develop the shattered pattern. "You..." She growled.

"Me?" Astrid looked around, pointing to herself.

"I've had just about enough of you and your sand." Elsa frowned, ice seeping from her fingertips as she clenched her fists.

"Aw, you're getting angry. How adorable."

"M-mor..." Ellie painfully sighed, her head dropping into her hand, sand spilling from her eyelid.

"Elske, you'll be alright." Elsa cooed, brushing her hand against her cheek as she held both Annaleise and Ellie close together.

"Actually, she won't." Astrid grinned, her sandy mares coming in closer.

"Pitch...stay-" Jack began to say, only to be blasted back into the wall of the palace with a single blast of sand.

"Stay out of my way, Frosts." She evilly grinned, lifting her arm as she held her hand towards Ellie, a Night Mare dispersing its sand into her arm, surrounding Ellie and carrying the princess back to her. Ellie weakly slumped into Astrid's grasp, Astrid caressing her cheeks.

"ELLIE!" Elsa cried.

"You always thought she was the good one. The level headed one who never got in a bit of trouble. Well, your precious princesses' heart really isn't true and pure. Actually, from this moment on..It's not." Astrid forced her hand through Ellie's chest, her hand surrounding her heart as she released dark smoke into the princesses body. Ellie screamed and writhed in pain, her hands twitching as they released blasts of ice into the ground. Astrid released her hand, a black spot left where she had tainted the princesses heart. The princess fell to her knees, grasping her chest as she felt a change begin to take place. She lost the cover of Elsabet, returning to her normal black hair, purple dress. Except her eyes. Instead of staying that lovely ice blue color, her irises transitioned to a bright violet shade. Her lips darkened to a crimson red, her dress becoming a blue and snow white gown, icy spikes growing out the neckline, her hair chipping off as it began to spike upward, a spiked sphere of ice growing in her hand as she stood up.

"E-Ellie?" Annaleise gasped as Elsa held her tight. "What-what's happened to you?"

Ellie softly chuckled as she slyly grinned, tossing a spiked snowball into the air, the ball exploding into a white barrier, separating her mother and sister from the rest of the group.

"ELSA!" Jack shouted through the barrier, attempting to break it with his staff, but to no avail, failing. Bunny began to kick, Anna and Kristoff throwing rocks and heavy objects at the snow, Laurence and Johanna trying to blast it down with their powers. All of them unable to break the barrier.

"Ellie! Stop this!" Annaleise cried, starting to fall over, grasping her chest as her heart began to ache.

"Elske.." Elsa caught Annaleise, hesitating as she touched Annaleise's burnt left arm. "What did you do to her?!" She demanded, directing her anger to Astrid.

"You saw exactly what I did, your majesty." Astrid snickered. "Well, to be honest, the fiery one would have been up here in her sisters place, but unfortunately, her time is starting to run out. Just look at her. Her own body is fighting against her, and can't decide whether it will burn or freeze her to death."

"M-mor.." Annaleise shuddered, pulling off her other glove, exposing her frozen, completely blue and white, left arm. Elsa's hand flew to her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes as she brought her daughter's frozen hand to her cheek.

"You always did this." Ellie frowned.

"Ellie-"

"You ALWAYS coddled her. It was either, "Annaleise this", "Annaleise that". I have NEVER disobeyed you or father, and you know what? I'm SICK of it. Sick of HER getting all the attention. "She's the future queen of Arendelle, you should follow her example."" The ice surrounding her hands began to enlarge, the icicles growing into spikes, blackened with anger and fear. "For two years, I've spent ENDLESS nights, trying to figure out how to free your sorry self from that..stupid pendant. Do you know what you put us through? What you put Bjørn through?!

"Ellie, I never intended to-" Annaleise weakly squeaked, trying to stand up, Elsa supporting her as she began to shudder.

"Of course," She snarled. "YOU never intended to tell mother and father about your fire powers. YOU never intended to let me stand up for myself. YOU never even gave me a chance to let me help you on our birthday to avoid THIS! So DON'T you EVER, tell me you never intended to do anything!" She flicked her wrist, sending the icy spikes flying towards Annaleise.

"ELISABETH!" Fritz cried, standing in front of Annaleise, blocking her from the spikes path, only to be struck in the heart by the darkened ice. "AAGH!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees as a white streak began to form in his brown locks.

"Fritz!" Elsa cried, placing her hand against his back. He turned his head, his face beginning to turn white with swirls of ice surrounding his forehead and eyes. "Oh no.." She gasped, Fritz beginning to shudder as he fell onto his side, curling into a ball as the ice continued to slowly turn his hair white. "Ellie...what have you done?"

In an instant, Ellie finally snapped out of the spell, falling to her knees as she eyes returned to their normal blue color, gasping for air as she clenched her chest. The moment she looked up, she saw what she had done to Fritz, her eyes widening in fear as she screamed, "FRITZ!" She looked at her hands, her body beginning to shake as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Poor little princess. You still can't control your powers when you're angry."

"YOU." Ellie growled, spinning around,holding an icy blade to the sorceresses throat. "You sandy son of a bit-"

"Ah ah ah, princess." Astrid held her index finger to Ellie's crimson lips. "such language isn't very lady-like." She gently moved the blade away from her neck, lifting her legs, kicking the princess in the stomach, flying backwards toward Fritz, crawling to his side. "You know what. This is not how I imagined everything would turn out." She snickered. "It's so much better. Seeing you cower in fear after striking your boyfriend in the heart as he's trying to protect your sister."

"Fritz...Fritz no..." Ellie sobbed as she kissed his cheek, pushing his frozen bangs out of his face.

Astrid grinned, swiping her wrist in a quick circle, swirls of sand falling from the skies, landing in their pendants. The stones began to fizz and glow, drawing out an orange aura from Annaleise's sun pendant, a purple aura from Ellie's. Instead of the aura seeping form their chests, it leaked from their mouth, as if they released smoke like a dragon. Annaleise weakly attempted to create a small flame, nothing happening at all. Ellie did the same, trying to make a snowflake.

"I'll be taking these," Astrid smiled, the aura's absorbing into the pendants. "If you want them back, you'll have to think of something pretty clever." She evilly laughed, waving her arm in the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the Night Mares surrounding her as she disappeared. "Until later, Frosts. I bid you adeiu."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

A voice echoed from behind the soldiers, a woman in golden robes with pale blonde and white hair appearing on a gigantic jaguar, pouncing on the cloud of smoke, reaching her hand into the cloud, pulling her sister and slamming her to the ground with all of her strength, the ground quaking and cracking as her body hit the ground. Astrid groaned, caught in a choke hold by her sister, bearing her teeth as she tried to break free.

"Freyja!" Laurence exclaimed.

"Well...well..." Astird choked. "If..it isn't Freyja, Queen of the Cats."

"You're darn right I am," Freyja stuck her tongue out. "And rpoud of it too." The goddess boomed, tightening her hold on Astrid.

"Dear sister," Astrid kicked her legs up, swiftly kicking her sister right in the stomach, Freyja flying into her jaguar. "You should know by now that this isn't the way to great your little sister." She hissed.

Freyja grasped her stomach, standing up as the large feline supported her. She looked back to Elsa, catching a glimpse of the two princesses. "What did you do to them?!" She demanded.

"I believe these belong to me." Astrid softly snickered, holding up the snowflake and sun pendant.

"No...how did you get them?"

"I'll never tell my secrets, dear." Astrid clenched the pendants in her hand, the gems beginning to spark, dropping them from the shock. "What the.."

"I don't believe these belong to you." Freyja frowned, waving her hand in front of her, a cyclone of wind hurling towards the sorceress, picking up the pendants as it swirled in the air. Freyja snapped her fingers, the cyclone returning to her hand, the pendants resting in her palm. Once they touched her skin, she dropped them as the gems burnt a welt into her palm.

"Answer me, Astrid. What did you do to them?!" Freyja held her hand as the burn began to embed into her skin.

"Look around you, Freyja. Do you see what these pendants have done to this family? What your girls have done to this family?"

"It's...it's not their fault.."

"Oh stop it, Freyja. This would never have happened if you didn't selfishly give these pendants to that daft king and queen."

"Stop it, Astrid."

"No Freyja. You did this. YOU stole my magic, my wonderful fire and ice. YOU gave it to your brats, and then locked them away because you feared for their loves." Astrid growled, black smoke surrounding her hands.

"I was protecting them! From you, you witch!"

"Stop it."

"Ah, the Westergard boy." Astrid sighed, releasing her clenched hand. "You seem awfully angry, young prince."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WITCH." Bjørn growled, drawing his sword as he stood in front of the two princesses.

"You do realize I can kill you with a snap, don't you? What happened with giving the ice princess piece of your mind?"

"You're wasting your time if you think you can control me witch." Bjørn held his hand down to Ellie, tears spilling from her eyes as she accepted his hand. "Ellie, I'm giving you piece of my mind."

"W-what?!" Ellie exclaimed, backing up from the prince.

Bjørn leaned in close the princess, rising his sword in the air.

"Don't move a muscle." He whispered. "Do you still have your powers?"

"N-no...she took them."

"Damn. Just stay still."

'BJØRN! STOP!" Elsa cried.

"Freyja, this damn well better work. Hold your hand out."

Ellie complied, Bjørn turning her palm up, bring the sword down and swift a swift move, slicing a small cut into her palm, the blood dripping over Fritz's heart. The crimson liquid seeped into Fritz's skin, small traces of Ellie and Freyja's healing powers slowly beginning to heal the nearly-frozen young man's body.

"But...Bjørn.."

"That's what you get for freezing your boyfriend."

"You were supposed to bring her down! What are you doing, prince?!"

"Apparently you've never been clonked in the head with a block of ice and bitten several times by gigantic jaguars who feed on dark magic." Bjørn smirked, helping Ellie lift Fritz from the snowy ground, walking both of them back to Elsa and Jack.

Elsa held Annaleise close. She could faintly feel her daughter's heart beating slower and slower, her body slowly but surely beginning to succumb to the pulsating scar above her heart. "Elske..." She softly cried, Annaleise's eyes beginning to flutter, open and close, open and close. She looked up through her blurred vision, Ellie hunched over Fritz's un-freezing body, softly sobbing as she stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Fritz...I'm so sorry.."

"E-Elisabeth." Fritz groaned, taking her hand, pulling her close, her spiky hair poking him in the face. "I like...your long hair better.."

"Fritz.." Ellie sniffled.

"Fr-Freyja..." Annaleise stammered.

"Brann prinsesse." Freyja picked up her skirts, rushing to the queen and princesses side.

"Ellie...Ellie and I need to handle this on our own."

"Elske, you are not-"

"It's because of us our family is being torn apart," Annaleise wheezed. "Freyja, can you take our family to safety?"

Freyja looked to Elsa and Jack, biting her lip as she sadly sighed, looking back to her sister.

"Is this what you really want?" Freyja asked, taking the princesses ashy hand in hers.

Annaleise nodded, looking upwards at her parents.

"Mor, far. Please, just this once, let...Ellie and I handle this. We're going to fix this."

"Elsa, I think she's right," Anna softly replied, her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Anna-"

"We're staying." Laurence and Johanna said in unison, holding each other's hands.

"Laurence..Johanna."

"Elsa, give them a chance." Anna added.

Elsa looked to her three children, tears spilling from her eyes as she nodded. She kissed Ellie and Laurence on the forehead. "Please...please be careful."

"We've got this, mor." Laurence winked, Jack embracing him.

Just as Elsa was about to place, most likely her last, a kiss on Annaleise's forehead, Freyja whisked the entire group away, but not just to some random place. No, they were whisked to the Troll's Glen.

"NO!" Elsa cried, pounding on Jack's chest. "I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!" She sobbed, falling to her knees, Jack embracing her as she cried into his chest.

"Freyja, why-"

"It's for your own good, Frost." Freyja said, tears streaming down her face. "If any of us intervene, Arendelle will fall. And so will your children."

"Well well." Astrid snickered, enveloping herself in black sand, re-appearing in front of the young adults. "Let's see what we have here. A prince, a commoner, mother earth, a wind bag, and two useless princesses. You know what I think? I think I know the perfect place for all of you darlings." She snickered, motioning for a few of the guards to come over. "Guards, lock them in the dungeon. No, better yet, the western towers." The sorceress, bent down to Annaleise, caressing her chin. "Except you."

Annaleise yanked her head out of Astrid's grasp. "You're going to a different tower. The same one your mother got locked in when she froze Arendelle all of those years ago. I need you to be kept alive for the next big event of the year that requires your assistance."

"Peh, like I'll ever help you."

"You have no choice in the matter. Either you die alone, locked up in a tower where no one will ever find you, or...you'll help me so you won't die."

"Doubt it."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, princess. Let me make myself clear. If you don't help me-no...I won't tell you."

"Tell me." The princess growled.

"Arendelle will burn...and it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT."

xxx

"WE can walk OURSELVES to the dungeons, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Ellie huffed, turning her nose up. "Come on, guys. I'll show us to our dark, damp doom." Laurence and Johanna followed her, followed by Bjørn and Fritz, who was still waking up from his short-lived freeze. Ellie looked back to her sister, Annaleise grasping her throat, struggling to breathe as ice crept up her pale neck.

"Now then," Astrid hissed, turning to the palace gates, waving her arms down, the remainder of iced-sphere shattering to the ground. "Let this be a warning to all of you," She faced the weakened princess, yanking her up by the arm. "This is what happens when you mess with darkness. Unless you want to suffer a slow and painful death like this unfortunate brat, think twice before you even think of trying to play my game." She dug her nails into the princesses iced and burnt skin, a cloud of smoke surrounding the two of them, completely disappearing from the courtyard.

"NO!" Ellie shouted, only to be held back by Laurence.

"You heard what she said, sis. I wouldn't make matters worse."

Ellie yanked her arm from her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks, grasping her arms like Elsa used to do as she led the group into the palace, escorted by the tainted guards. Johanna, went to Ellie's side, wrapping her hand around Ellie's. Ellie looked to the princess, slightly smiling.

"Everything will be fine, Ellie." Johanna smiled. "Have faith and you know it will."

"Johanna, thank-"

With a crash on the floor in the main entryway, from a suit of armor jumped Captain Jean, knocking the tainted guards on the head with baseball bats, just hard enough to knock them out. He quickly rushed the group into the throne room, wedging the baseball bat between the door handles. "The armory. You need to find a safe place to hide in the armory." He wheezed, catching his breath.

"Captain Jean, why the armory?" Ellie asked, releasing Johanna's hand as she rushed over to the captains side.

"You all need to protect ourselves. And you need to do it fast." Jean pushed the group towards the exit.

"Protect ourselves? Besides Astrid, who in the world are we protecting ourselves from?" Laurence asked.

"Your sister."

xxx

-Meanwhile in the west tower-

Shackled and bound by her hands and feet, Annaleise lie on the damp, stony floor, her breathing labored as her lungs worked ten-times harder than usual to keep her alive. Her eyes fluttered open and close, her vision blurry from the dizziness and shortness of breath. She could feel someone lift her up by the arm, a quite warm hand. And believe it or not, it wasn't the last person Annaleise wanted to see.

"So, she put you in here too, did she?"

That voice.

Annaleise turned her head as far as she could, none-other than Hans supporting her. And this time, he didn't seem so...harmful. No sword, no weapons, just bound by his ankles by a long chain. She tried to escape his grasp, but she was to weak to even attempt to move. All she could do was scoff.

"I never imagined...to find you here." The princess said, her breaths short.

"I'd figure she would've burnt Arendelle by now. If you're here then she hasn't do it."

Annaleise tugged as hard as she could on the chains, her arms straining as she continued to pull and pull.

"We can't escape, your powers are gone, so what's the point of that?" Hans asked, resting her hands on his knees.

"I never said I was trying to escape."

"You're just like your mother," Hans said, lifting up a lock of her red hair. "There's no doubt about it."

"I'm nothing like her," Annaleise pulled away. She felt tears stream down her eyes, wiping them away with her sleeve, sniffling as she looked out of the window from the ground. "I'm nothing but a freak. No, I'm nothing but a monster."

xxx

"Elsa," Anna gently placed her hand upon her sisters shoulder, Elsa leaning against a rock, Jack holding her in his arms. "Here." She said, handing her sister a cup (well, a hollow rock) of tea. "Bulda says it helps calm nerves in sticky situations."

Elsa sniffled, looking to her sister as she gladly accepted the tea from her sister.

"I'll take over," Anna said to Jack, letting Elsa rest on her shoulder as she drank the fragrant tea. "Pabbie wants to see you."

"Why me?"

Anna nodded her head in Pabbie's direction, the old troll sitting upon a rock with Kristoff and Freyja, Freyja healing Gus, Hilde, Tooth and North.

"Mate," Bunny said, his paw on Jack's shoulder. "You're gonna want to hear this." He said, leading Jack over to the other group. Jack raised his brow, floating over to Pabbie, sitting next to him on the rock."

"Ah, Jack. There is something I must discuss with you and your guardian companions." Pabbie said.

"What is it, Pabbie?' He asked.

"You see," He said, waving his hands in the air, a silhouette of Annaleise and Ellie in the skies. "When Freyja brought you all here, she had informed me that her sister had removed your daughter's powers by drawing the essence from their mouths, is that correct?"

"Y-yes, we saw it happen not too long ago. Why do you ask?"

"Look at the figures, those of you who are awake."

"Elsa, Anna! Look up over here!"

Elsa and Anna looked to each other, standing up and rushing to Jack's side.

Pabbie once again waved his hands in the air, Ellie's silhouette glowing white in her middle, Annaleise's middle glowing red, her hands glowing white.

"Pabbie, what in the world is THAT?!" Elsa asked, setting her tea down.

"That, your majesty, is your daughter's powers. They were never removed."

"B-but how? We saw this weird smoky aura cone from their mouths, how could they have their powers?" Elsa asked, squeezing Anna's hand.

"Astrid wasn't aware that she had taken Freyja's cloaking spell away. It only seemed that way because the composition of spell mimics the color of the power once it touches the air." Pabbie swiped his left hand towards silhouette Annaleise, the figure falling to her knees, a faint red spot pulsating at different intervals, her had clenching hr chest.

"Pabbie...is that.." Jack squinted.

"Her heart," Pabbie solemnly said. "It won't be long now until it finally gives out. Her heart cannot take two different types of magic flowing through her veins. It's not just her heart. Her entire body is suffering because of it."

"Elske..." Elsa whispered, clenching her fist as she placed it over her heart.

"What's this?" Pabbie squinted, everyone's eyes widening as they watched the silhouette of Annaleise stand up, flames engulfing her entire body, taking form of an enormous firebird, spreading its molten wings, the silhouette of Ellie cowering as she held a sword up, the bird turning to ashes as it hit the sword. "This can't be right.. "

Freyja's eyes grew wide, her hands flying up to her mouth as she instantly remembered the fiery beast from long ago. "T-the firebird.." Freyja's voice quivered.

"Freyja, what exactly is a firebird?" Elsa asked, Jack squeezing her hand.

Freyja's tear stained face turned towards Elsa and Anna, a frightened look strewn upon her face, gulping as the words failed to leave her lips. "I never imagined..in all these years, you're back to wreck havoc upon Arendelle again."


	8. Rip Your Heart Out

"This is quite unexpected," Pabbie said, the images in the sky flickering away. "The firebird hasn't been around for..oh, hundreds of years!"

"Pabbie, what in the world is it anyways?" Anna asked.

"It's basically a manifestation of fire magic, mixed with a concoction of fear, anger and hate. This creature has the power to destroy kingdoms and villages with a swift flap of its fiery wings," Pabbie explained. "Never once did I think that the fire princess was capable of suppressing such as long as she has."

Elsa couldn't help but fall to her knees. All she was able to think about was the girls. One daughter would soon lose her life, the other...no. Don't think about it. Elsa tried to divert her thoughts to other things to keep her mind off of the foretold events, but of course it wasn't working at all. She looked to Jack, her face expressionless as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. She felt a hand placed upon her shoulder, a warm hand that tightened its grip as Elsa turned her head back.

"Freyja , what is it?" The queen sniffled, her eyes widening as she watched red and gold scales shimmer in the moonlight, glimmering in the moons bright light. The goddesses hand became claw like, the same red and gold scales crawling up and down her arms.

"Kommer med meg, Frosts." The goddesses voice deepened, her eyes glowing yellow and reptile like.

"That dragon," Jack realized in an instant, that same dragon that carried Ellie and Annaleise back to Arendelle. "Freyja , that was you?"

Freyja let go of Elsa's shoulder, crouching to her knees, crossing her arms at her chest, slowly releasing them as fire and wind began to surround the goddess, enormous wings protruding from her back, a long tail whipping around, the wind picking up as it thrashed around freely. She began to stand up, her legs and arms thickening in layers of scales. Elsa, Jack and the rest of the group stood their distance, nearly tripping over sleeping rocks as they backed away further and further from the transforming goddess. With an enormous roar, the dragon lengthened her neck. She spread her wings open, an enormous gust of wind flying in every direction, nearly knocking the group, even the old troll, over onto their backs. She gracefully stepped on the mossy floor, sitting on her hind legs, lowering her head to Elsa, Elsa placing her delicate hand on the dragons snout.

"Wolf, drage, mor. Det har alltid vært meg. Nå klatre på snø dronning, snø kong (Wolf, dragon, mother. It's always been me. Now climb on snow queen, snow king)." The dragon speaking to the queen and telepathically.

"Did...did she just..."

"Use telepathy?" Elsa finished her husband question.

* * *

"Oh yuck, it smells horrible in here." Johanna plugged her nose, her first reaction as the teens stepped into the armory. "It's like they never cleaned the gear after hardcore training."

"Smells like an armory." Bjørn said, digging through the piles of weapons that were scattered across the floor. "It looks like my father's been through here, alright."

"Fritz." Ellie softly sang as she rested the weakened Fritz on her lap, gently stroking his cheek with her cool hand.

"Hes going to be fine," Laurence said, sitting next to his sister.

"Laurence...I did this."

"Sis, you have to let this go."

"I can't Laurence!" Ellie cried. "Because of me, Annaleise is dying. Because of ME, Fritz could have died."

"But you still saved him when Bjørn cut your hand, which brings me to your hand." Laurence said, taking his sisters cut hand. He looked on both of her pale hands, looking for signs of the cut. "Why isn't it bleeding?"

Ellie softly gasped, realizing Laurence was right. The cut was gone! But, how? That would mean one of two things. Either Astrid did a horrible job at removing her ice powers, or she didn't remove them at all.

* * *

Annaleise lay on the stone floor, huddled in her corner, avoiding Hans as best as she could. Unlike the princess, Hans wasn't bound by his wrists. He removed his jacket, draping it over the shivering princesses arms and shoulders. She weakly lifted her head up, her neck now an ashy-cracked mess, as if her skin was starting to turn to stone, her body unsure whether to freeze or burn.

"Why...why are you help...ing me?" She shivered.

"I don't know," The prince shrugged, taking his place back in the corner of the tower. "You'd be more comfortable on the bench than on the floor."

"I'd rather die here on the floor than on a bench." The princess growled.

"Suit yourself, your highness. Besides, she will be back any minute now to come get you."

"I'm not doing what she says," Annaleise weakly sat up, pulling the jacket back up with her teeth. "She can threaten me all she wants, but I won't help her."

"You really think that's wise? She can kill you with a-"

"Snap. Yeah, I heard. Bjørn wasn't too scared of her when she suggested to do it to him. Ugh, If I could just wrap my frozen and burnt hands around that pale neck of hers and snap it in half, I would." She growled, the temperature in the room slowly beginning to drop.

"Wow, it suddenly got cold-"

"I-I HATE THIS!" The princess shouted, clanging her shackles on the ground, the noise echoing through the tower. "Dum sand! Dumme anheng! Dum historie! Jævla henne! Faen det hele! Jeg vil ha min mor! Jeg ønsker meg søster, og far, og bror!" The princess screamed, the temperature continuing to drastically drop, the shackles beginning to crack as she repeatedly slammed the metal shackles on the ground, quickly filling with ice as she screamed and cried out for her family. 'JEG ØNSKER BJORN!" With one final blow to the ground, the shackles cracked and fell right off of her aching, sore hands, flames starting to spill from her fingertips, a furry of flames bouncing up to the lock on the door, melting it clean off as she began to hyperventilate, clutching her throat as her breathing became wheezes. Hans quickly moved the wheezing princess to his chain, her heat melting the chain-link off, wrapped his coat around her body and kicked the door open, dashing down the stairs into the palace, knowing exactly where to bring the princess to; Bjørn.

* * *

"The fire princess," A females voice softly sang through the armory.

"Who's there?" Bjørn demanded, standing in front of Ellie and Fritz, his sword ready to strike.

"The fire princess, she needs you."

"Elsabet?!" Ellie loudly whispered. "Elsabet! Wait!"

"She's coming"

"Who's coming!"

"The firebird, she's awakening."

"The firebird, she's awakening." Elsabet's voice disappeared into the armory walls, Ellie chasing the echo of her voice to the farthest end.

"Elsabet! WAIT!" Ellie banged her hands on the walls, Fritz running over to pull her away, her hands starting to brusie and cut from the jagged walls.

"Elisabeth! There's no point in banding on the walls, she's gone." Fritz pulled the princess back from the walls, Ellie struggling to break free.

"Please don't go!" Ellie cried, tears streaming down her face as she choked on her own tears. "I need your help!"

"Fritz is right, El," Bjørn added, placing his hand upon the princesses shoulder. "Banging on the walls isn't helping our situation. Now we have one more thing to worry about, and we can't just stand here and wait for her to return."

"Ellie, that voice said "she's coming". Who in the world does she mean?" Johanna asked, Laurence re-adjusting her sling.

"I-I don't know. She said "the firebird's awakening." Heck, I don't even know what to think at this point." Ellie said, Fritz leading her over to a bench. "I've never even heard of one, let alone know what one-" Ellie's eyes widened, white and blue cracks forming on the floor as the temperature in the air grew colder by the second.

"Hey, sis? I know you're a bit down, but could you maybe stop the cold front in the armory?" Laurence asked, wrapping his Jacket around Johanna's shoulders.

"That's not me," Ellie replied, looking up at the walls, the icy-patterns creeping up the walls. "It's not mother or father..." And then, it hit her. "ANNALEISE!" Ellie shot up, running out of the doors, the same ice patterns plastered upon the wall and ceiling.

"Elisabeth, wait!' Fritz shot after her, Johanna and Laurence following. About to leave, a black handled sword caught the princes eye. He raised a brow and grabbed it, tapping the blade against his hands, gently swinging it in the air.

"This'll come in handy." He said, placing it in the nearby hilt, tying it around his waist.

"Annaleise!" Ellie called once more, Fritz pulling her back behind the corridor.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed if you go back out there alone!" Fritz loudly whispered.

"You aren't the one who's kingdom is in danger."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who lives in said kingdom." Fritz reminded her, covering her mouth. "Now shush. Someone's coming." HE said, footsteps, quite fast ones, coming from directly in front of them.

"BJØRN!" A voice called down the hall.

"Father?" Bjørn's eyebrow raised, cautiously moving towards the voice.

"Bjørn! It's a trap! Don't go!" Johanna whispered.

"I'm sure it is, Johanna. But I've got to deal with this myself." Bjørn said, drawing his sword as he stepped closer to the voice. "Come out, father." Bjørn growled, his sword ready to strike if Hans dared to attack.

"Bjørn!" Hans once again called, the prince finally seen in plain light, carrying the princess in his arms. "She's been calling for you." He said, placing the princess into the princes arms, Ellie holding his sword.

"Fireball!" He exclaimed, gently placing her on the ground, Ellie kneeling next to her. "She's burning up!"

Ellie placed her hand on her sister's forearm, quickly drawing it back as the heat from Annaleise's skin slightly singed her hand. "What the...what's happening to her?"

"There's not much time, princess." Hans said, peering down the hallway. "We need to leave before SHE notices we're gone."

"Now wait just a second," Ellie hissed, nearly getting into the princes face. "Why should WE trust YOU?" She asked, poking her finger into the princes chest.

"Frankly your highness, you and your band of misfits don't have many other options left." Hans sternly said. "You may be a princess, Elisabeth, but right now your title has nothing to do with what's about to happen, if we don't leave now."

"What are you talking about?" Fritz snarled, holding Ellie back.

"You're the son of a thief. Fritz, was it?"

Fritz lunged towards Hans, the prince backing off as Laurence held him back.

"You three must not have heard the memo a while ago." Hans said, straightening up, grabbing a lit torch from the wall.

"What memo?" Laurence growled.

"Arendelle's gonna burn if we don't do something to fix it."

"A sword sacrifice." Ellie coldly replied.

"A what?" Johanna asked.

"A sword sacrifice. All will perish in fire and ice, unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice." Ellie looked to the group, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Unless anyone else has any other ideas, the only way we're going to survive is if.."

"Someone sacrifices themselves for the kingdom." Laurence finished his sister's statement, looking to Annaleise. She slightly moaned in pain, her entire neck becoming an ashy-gray hue.

* * *

"Freyja , you should take them back home," Pabbie suggested, patting the dragon on her scaly snout. She blinked, nodding her head, lowering her body for the queen and king to climb on. "They'll need them more than they think they do."

"Sno dronning,"

"Freyja ?" Elsa asked, climbing upon the dragon's back, Jack helping her up.

"We must go, before it's too late." Freyja looked back to the queen and king, Elsa's arms wrapped around Jack's as he grasped his hands around the dragons mane. "You might want to hold on tight."

"We'll be set if we fall off, Freyja ." Jack said, grabbing Elsa's hand and kissing it. "We're going home, and we'll fix this." Elsa sniffled, resting her head upon her husband's shoulder.

"ELSA! JACK! WAIT!" Anna shouted, running up to enormous dragon. "Let us come with you, we can take-"

"Anna, it's not safe. You need to stay here to make sure everyone wakes up." Elsa said, looking to her little sister.

"Elsa, we're not kids anymore. Arendelle is my kingdom just as it's yours. I should be helping you, right by your side! Not here where we can't do anything but sit around and wait for them to wake up!"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. "You being here would make me feel much better, knowing that you're safe in case something happens to us."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Elsa." Anna said, then looking back to Kristoff, Anders slowly, but surely coming to. "But then again, you're right. Just please, be careful."

"You know I always am, Anna." Elsa slightly smiled. "And on that note, we should get a move-on Freyja ."

"My pleasure, your majesty." Freyja arched her back, shooting straight into the sky diagonally, releasing an enormous roar as she glided through the cloud.

"Please….please be alright, girls." Anna pleaded, her hands clenched together in front of her heart.

* * *

"I saw we sacrifice Prince Sideburns," Fritz growled, staring right at Hans.

"That's not how sacrifices work, thief." Hans shot back.

"The both of you, stop this!" Ellie demanded, tying whatever was left of her once long hair back. "Sacrifices have to be made out of love, not hate. That's why.." Ellie gulped.

"Why what?" Johanna asked.

"That's why it's going to be me who you'll sacrifice."

"Ellie, no!" Laurence exclaimed.

"Elisabeth, you can't!" Fritz said, not expecting the love of his life to sacrifice herself for her sister. "There's got to be another way."

"Fritz, I don't see anyone else willing to do this. This..sacrifice, it isn't just for her. It's for my family. My kingdom. For you, so you and your family won't perish in fire or ice." Ellie sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I can't just sit here and wallow in my anger. My sister is dying, Fritz. She has to live to become queen. I'm expendable."

"No." Fritz snarled. "Never EVER think you are much less than Annaleise."

"Fritz.."

"You're not sacrificing yourself for anyone. No one is sacrificing anything, you know why? Because we're going to find a way to fix this mess that sandy witch started."

"The boy has a point." Hans pointed out.

"And you say that because?" Fritz asked.

"Because there's always a way around these things, you just have to find it."

"B-Bjørn…..ow…" Annaleise winced, her eyes slowly fluttering open, looking right into the princes green eyes. She tried to sit up, but slumped back down as her head began to pound.

"Shh, stay still fireball. I've got you."

"Ellie..you aren't..sacri-ficing yourself for..my sake.."

"Stop it, Annaleise." Ellie felt the tears drip down her face as she held her sisters hand.

"I..I may be first in line..for the crown...but you….you have to remember...Arendelle..it's your king-dom too."

"You're not going to die," Ellie sniffled, moving the bangs back from her forehead. "You're not dying on my watch, Annaleise Freyja."

At the top of the Eastern Tower, Astrid rested on her sandy throne, tossing up a ball of sand that changed into different mythical creatures each time it left her pale, white hands. A knock at the door echoed through the stone walls, Astrid pouting her upper lip as she sat up, swinging her legs off of the arm rests, siting up straight and regal, like a queen upon her throne.

"Who goes there?" Astrid called, her brow furrowed.

"Mistress..." A cloaked figure bowed to the sandy witch, seated high above in the Eastern Tower.

"Ah, Lord Bufase, you've got news I presume?" Astrid hissed, swishing her wrist as she played with a ball of sand.

"Well..the fire princess.." He stammered, lowering his hood.

"What about her? She can't possibly be dead yet."

"N-no...She's not dead."

"Then WHAT?"

"She...She and prince Hans..have escaped," Lord Bufase cowered, covering his ears.

"She escaped?" Astrid frowned, squeezing the ball of sand to bits in her hand.

"Y-yes...They've joined the ice princess and her comrades.."

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" She stood up, preparing to strike the Lord with a fistful of sand.

"She...she froze the entire Western Tower, it's covered in pure-white ice!"

"How?!" Astrid boomed. "How did she..." Then her eyes widened. "Freyja ." She glared.

"But your sister couldn't have-"

"MY sister must have put some cloaking spell on the princesses to suppress their real powers from me. Oh, you clever feline," Astrid scoffed.

"How is she creating ice if she was born with the ability to manipulate fire?"

"Her sister," Astrid sat back in her "throne." "That little brat struck her sister in the chest, and once she was released from that pendant, the ice magic converged with her fire essence."

"Well...weren't you planning to use her to "burn" Arendelle?"

"Why of course, my Lord," Astrid floated down, caressing his cheek with her pale hand. "Arendelle will burn whether Princess Annaleise consents or not."

* * *

"I still say we sacrifice Prince Sideburns," Frtiz grumbled as Bjørn carried Annaleise up to her room.

"Fritz, we aren't sacrificing him, or anyone for that matter. There's always another way to stop it, even if it's right in front of our faces and we can't even see it." Bjørn replied, placing the shivering princess in her bed, stroking her now pale red hair, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ellie..."

"What sis?" Ellie asked as Annaleise struggled to sit up.

"Re..member how we planned..to use...grand..fathers...scotch?"

"I do, why do you ask?" Ellie raised her eyebrow.

"B-because..I think we'll need it..to defeat...that sandy bitch." Annaleise weakly smiled, reaching for Ellie's hand, Annaleise's hand warm from the newly released fire-magic. "Besides..."

"What?" Bjørn asked.

"You've...seen...what..scotch..does to me...when I'm ner..vous.."

And then, a light bulb turned on in Ellie's brain. "Bjørn, in my grandfathers study, there's about four bottles of scotch inside on of the drawers. It's the last room to the left at the end of the hall."

"On it," Bjørn nodded, rushing off to grab the bottle of scotch.

"Are you sure this is going to work? What are we planning, anyway?"

"Do...you remember when we were little, and...we made that ice crystal glow..orange when my flame was...right next to...it?"

"Vaguely, why? You want to set up...an-" Ellie slightly smiled. "An illusion. An illusion to get Astrid to think Arendelle is burning! Annaleise, you smart cookie!" She squealed, embracing her sister.

"OW." Annaleise groaned, Ellie quickly backing away as her sisters black mark pulsated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ellie apologized.

"Got the scotch, now what exactly do you need this for?" Bjørn asked as Ellie snatched the bottle from him, taking a sip herself.

"Oh..oh gross.." She complained, sticking her tongue out at the horrible taste of the alcohol. "Prepare to be amazed at what she can do with a bottle of scotch, Bjørn." Ellie said, bringing the bottle of scotch up to her sisters lips. "Well, bottoms up, sparky."

Annaleise began to drink the alcohol, her shaky hand grabbing the bottle from her sister and chugging the brown bottle in its entirety, wiping her mouth as she swooped her legs over the edge of bed. Firmly planting her feet on the ground, she felt...energized, like the bottle of scotch was beginning to speed up her fires spark. She flexed her fingers, shards of black ice crystallizing in her right palm, an enormous flame in her left. She blew her flame onto the skirt of her dress, the flame mending the tears and rips through out the fabric. She turned to Ellie, folding her hands over her heart and smiled. There was something else that felt...changed. She looked up to her messy bangs, instead of the usual red color she was born with, it became a pale strawberry blonde, like Annalessa's hair.

"It's...strawberry blonde? But..my hair is red...How in he world-"

Ellie embraced her sister. She felt the warmth seep into her skin. Her short spiky hair returned back to it's beautiful, ebony black, waist length locks. She followed her sisters actions; clenching her fists, a blast of snow surrounding her torn gown, a purple and black ice dress intricately sewn together by fine threads of ice. Unlike her mothers dress, Ellie's gown was more revealing, allowing her to run swifter and smoothly without having to pick up the skirts, the slit curving up her left thigh. Ellie looked to her hands, the aura disappearing from both her and her sister and Johanna, Laurence, still on Bjørn, Hans and Fritz. Johanna nudged the princess, her arm no longer dislocated as she flexed it, a rose covered in thorns growing right out of her palm.

"Now, since we have the gang all back together, why don't we go take down a sandy bitch, eh?" Laurence smiled, cricking his neck as a blast of wind circled his right index finger.

"Bjørn," Annaleise smiled, taking him by the hand, Bjørn blushing from her slight transformation.

"Y-yes?"

"We need an army. Preferably a big one...like Olkstad's defense squad," Annaleise winked.

"Y-you want us to go get the ODS?!" Bjørn exclaimed. "Olkstad is two hours away, fireball. We won't get there unless we somehow fly there in a matter of minutes."

" _Let the aura carry your feet, prince,"_ Annelessa's voice rang through Annaleise's bedroom. _"Time is of the essence. Not only Arendelle, but surrounding kingdoms will suffer the same fate as what happened hundreds of years ago."_

"Well, you two," Bjørn tuned to his father and Frtiz. "How about we go get ourselves an army."

"Son, you know I'm not allowed in Olkstad." Hans reminded Bjørn.

"Right now, your banishment is the last of our worries. Arendelle needs us, and I'll be damned if they take away the one who means the most to me," Bjørn strongly replied, gripping the sword at his side. "Annaleise?"

"Yes, elske?"

Bjørn tuned to his fiancee, a large grin on his face as he took her soft, warm hands. "Don't have all the fun just yet."

Annaleise sighed, wrapping her arms around the prince as he planted a kiss upon her lips. "I can't make any promises, but I'll keep it in mind." She winked, letting go of Bjørn as he pulled away, giving her a thumbs up. "Make Arendelle proud."

"You know I will," Annaleise replied. She looked to Ellie, hands on top of Laurence and Johanna's, all three of them with determined grins on their faces. Annaleise placed her hand on top of her sister's, her other under Johanna's. "There's a saying that the naval officers would say before going to training or attending to surrounding kingdoms."

"What is it?" Johanna asked, looking to Laurence.

"Ready?" Laurence asked his older sisters, the girls nodding.

"Arendelle er sterk, Arendelle er modig. Arendelle faller ikke mer (Arendelle is strong, Arendelle is brave. Arendelle falls no more)." The three siblings recited, Johanna chiming in on the second time around. "Arendelle er sterk, Arendelle er modig. Arendelle faller ikke mer!"

"Majesties," The dragon said, soaring up and down over the clouds, the voice of Freyja emitting in Elsa and Jack's ears. "There's something I must tell you that is absolutely crucial if you are going to win this battle with my sister."

"Please, tell us Freyja ," Jack said aloud. "Any advice at this point is good advice."

"You may remember earlier when the wise troll spoke of the Firebird, a creature so destructive it would disintegrate an entire village to ashes within seconds. That Firebird the old troll spoke of, unfortunately, was my sister.

"H-how?!" Elsa exclaimed. "How in the world is that possible?

"Like the ice magic my daughter, yourself and your daughter have, It's recessive. Only those with the ability to manipulate fire were able too weird the enormous beast. It's in the genetics of the wielder," Freyja explained. "And, because of my terrible mistake, that beast is inching it's way out of your daughter. Every time she is injured, whether it be physically or emotionally, the pain makes the beast stronger. So strong that her own magic will begin to leak out of her body. And from what she's been through the past month, it's only a matter of time before she is completely gone.

Elsa bit her lip, tears streaming down her face as reality began to sucker punch her in the face; Annaleise really is going to die, and there's no way to stop it.

"You're hiding something from us, Freyja ." Jack slightly growled.

"Is King, there is no-"

"There's always a way around it. Pabbie said there wasn't, and you said there wasn't a mere few days ago. What are you hiding?!

"I never hid anything from you, majesty.

"The sword sacrifice. You said that a sword sacrifice would break the chain of Annaleise dying. There's been something about this sacrifice that you've been hiding!"

"Elske-"

"Elsa! You were there when SHE told us face to face that the kingdom will perish unless there's a sword sacrifice. She's keeping something from us that could save her!"

Freyja huffed a puff of smoke into the air, exhaling, spiraling straight to the ground, Jack grasping Elsa and flying up as the dragon continued to fall to the ground. The enormous dragon slammed her arms and legs into the ground, Elsa and Jack gently floating down, Jack placing Elsa gently on the forest floor, the three now only about four miles away from the palace. Freyja reverted back to her human form, the tail, scales and wings spiraling back into her body as she straightened up, her golden robes cascading from her shoulders to the forest floor. She turned to the queen and king, her bright green eyes slightly glowing as the irises reverted to their normal spherical shape.

"The one who is to be sacrificed is the one whom she loves the most. The only one who is willing to put his life in front of hers, a person whose heart is full of unconditional love for her."

"Oh no," elsa gasped, looking to Jack. "She means.."

Freyja waved her right hand in the air, a cloud of smoke coming forth that began to create a picture of a young man, the face becoming clearer by the second. And in that cloud of smoke, leading Fritz and Hans through the thick forest trees, was Bjørn.

"Bjørn." Elsa and Jack said in unison.

"I'm sorry.." Freyja grasped her arms together, her golden locks falling over her shoulders are her lip quivered. "There's nothing in my power I can do to stop it."

"So...do we have a plan or are we just going to wing this?" Laurence asked, leaning against Annaleise's bed.

"Yeah, sis. What's the plan?" Ellie asked as Annaleise dug through her jewelry chest, pulling out the ruby ring Ellie had given her a few years ago. Annaleise placed the ring upon her right ring finger, slightly wincing as a pulsation of pain radiated from her heart. "You okay?"

Annaleise turned to her sister, wiping a tear that attempted to fall from her eyelid. "No, I'm not." She sniffled. "This is all my fault. I'm so stupid, you should have just let me stay in my pendant and not even bothered to let me out.

"Stop it," Ellie frowned, smacking her sisters arms. "The past is in the past," She said. "You know what mor would say? She would say "own up to your mistakes". So what? It's over."

Annaleise slightly gasped, flopping on her bed as she glared at her sister.

"Glare at me all you want, grumpy. It's not just you that's to blame for all of this."

Johanna stood in front of the princess, Annaleise looking up to her as Johanna formed a small daisy in her hand. "Do you remember Jul a few years ago? When you told me you had fire powers over cider?"

"I-I do, why?"

"I remember you saying because your parents and Ellie had ice magic, you were the odd one out. I know I'm only thirteen and have a lot of growing and learning to do, but from what I see," Johanna said, taking Annaleise's hand. "Whether you have fire magic, ice magic, or no magic at all, you're still Annaleise. And the Annaleise I know wouldn't get upset over something that happened in the past."

"Johanna.." Laurence said in a whisper.

"I don't think you're the odd one out," She smiled. "Because you also have ice powers. And you can use it as an advantage to take Astrid by surprise, because she still doesn't know you have them." The princess winked, Annaleise placing the daisy behind her ear as she softly smiled at the thirteen year old. She then looked to Ellie and her brother, standing up from her bed and snapping a snowflake above her hand.

"You wanna know our plan?" Annaleise smirked. "Well, like I said earlier. Arendelle's gonna burn, but not in the way Astrid will ever suspect." She held her right hand up, a flame floating above her fingertips, reflecting on the snowflake hovering above the opposite hand. "And we need a distraction, preferably two teenagers who can annoy the sand out of a certain person." She said, looking to Johanna and Laurence.

"Well then," Laurence said, taking Johanna's hand. "You've just got yourselves two annoyances so you can terrorize Arendelle with your fake "burning"."

"Laurence, what would we do without you?" Ellie sweetly asked.

"I'll get back to you on that, El." Laurence said, pulling Johanna to the window. "Right now, we should part ways and annoy the snot out of Astrid."

* * *

"Fritz, you're about as slow as Oscar," Bjørn called behind him as he pulled up on Misty's reins.

"Excuse me for not knowing how to ride a horse," Fritz groaned. "I'm not exactly the type to ride anything that stands over six feet tall."

"Well you'll need to get used to it. You're marrying a princess in a few months." Bjørn frowned, tossing Fritz a piece of jerky. "Eat it."

"Ha. Funny. Because the jerky incident...you're rude."

"I'm prince, Fritz. And you'll be one after you marry Ellie, so suck it up."

"You developed your mothers sharp tongue," Hans said, pulling his jacket tighter as the wind began to pick up.

"And apparently your charm with the ladies," Bjørn said sternly. "Mom still hates your guts, you know."

"I figured,' Hans said. "You think she'll forgive me?"

"I doubt it. But I'm not her," Bjørn said. "That's up to you two, not me. Heck, if this works out I'm getting married to the future Queen of Arendelle."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I'd take bullet for her, or a sword. Arendelle can survive without a king, but it'll fall to shambles without a queen."

"She raised you right," Hans thought to himself. "You really are her son."

"Hey, Bear," Fritz chimed in.

"Yeah, Fritz?"

"Isn't Olkstad up that way?" Fritz asked, pointing to the left.

"Yep. But first, we're stopping by the cabin." Bjørn said, nudging Misty to pick up her speed. "And YOU," He said to Hans. "You're talking to my mother while Fritz and I personally go to grandmother and grandfather to raise an army."

"Y-you're making me talk to...HER?" Hans exclaimed.

"It's not or never...father," Bjørn said, leading the prince and Fritz to his home.

* * *

"Lady Astrid sure knows how to make a bargain," Beowulf, Lord Bufase's son boasted as he took a bite of turkey leg in the courtyard, sitting a few yards away from Elsa and Jack's bedroom balcony.

"You will get the princess as your wife, son." Lord Bufase assured his son. "She always keeps her promises."

"Good evening, gentlemen," A voice said from behind the two men. Beowulf and Lord Bufase turned their heads, Annaleise sitting on the cement wall, swinging her legs over the edge, smirking a devious smirk. "Why are you in our palace?"

"W-we were...uh.." Beowulf stuttered, dropping his turkey leg on the ground.

"By whom?" Annaleise raised her brow.

"We were sent by..your parents. Yeah! Your parents to protect you and your sister."

"Did you hear that, Elisabeth?" Annaleise asked, running her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks. "Mor and far though we'd need protection from Buttface One and Buttface Two." She said, Ellie learning over the balcony.

"Well, well," Ellie laughed, icy spiked rising from her fingertips. "They must have been desperate to ask the Buttface Duo to come protect us." Ellie reached her free hand to her sister, Annaleise accepting the hand, leaping from the balcony and to the courtyard grass, a blizzard of snow and smoke surrounding the sisters. "Why don't you go ahead and send Astrid a message, your graces."

An enormous bird-like monster of frozen rock began to form behind the sisters, two wings of hot magma bursting from its back, creating hurricane-force winds, nearly knocking Beowulf and his father to the ground. "Never underestimate the powers of fire," Annaleise furrowed her brow, flames surrounding her entire right hand, the wings of the monster bursting into a orange flame.

"And Ice," Ellie frowned, shooting a spray of ice to the two men, freezing their legs and feet to the ground.

"Y-you're a mon-" Beowulf whimpered, grabbing onto his father's arm.

"Are monsters really what you see two, innocent princesses as?" Annaleise asked, swaying her hips as she walked to the father and son. "I'm sure _monsters_ would be happy to rip you two limb," Annaleise, gently swiped Beowulf's arm. "To limb."

"So Astrid was right," Lord Bufase said. "You're becoming dark just like her."

Annaleise's brow furrowed, her fists clenching as she reached for the Lord's collar. "Say I'm turning dark again," She growled. "I DARE YOU!"

"Now now, princess," He cooed. "There's no need to get upset. You know, now that you're standing right in front of me, she's also right about another thing."

"What's that?" Annaleise frowned, Ellie drawing her dagger from around her hip, under her gown.

"You may not like to admit it," He began. "But from what we've seen, you're just like your mother."

* * *

"Freyja ," Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why won't you tell us what went on between you and Pit-, er, Astrid?"

Freyja turned her tear stained face to the royal couple, wiping her cheeks as Elsa took her by the arm, comforting her. "I know what it's like to nearly lose a sister because of a small mistake. And," Elsa said, leading Freyja to a log. "What it's like to, in a way, lose a child."

"I never thought I would ever have to share the story about what really happened between us," Freyja sniffled, pushing her vibrant yellow locks behind her ear. "I guess now's the time to tell someone," She said, looking to Jack and Elsa. "It sounds like just a sisterly feud, I'm sure you and your sister have gone through that turning point in your life where boys are..more import-" Freyja looked to Elsa, an eyebrow raised. "Or maybe not," She looked to her hands.

"N-no! Well, it never happened between Anna and I, but I can imagine the struggles between sisters that, well, go on."

"We're actually half-sisters," Freyja began. "It's...er..complicated. Wat I can tell you, is that we were so close when we were much younger. It wasn't until we were older, not so much mature, but older until we found our place in life. My place, of course was in the heavens with my feline friends, governing love, beauty, and believe it or not, war. Whereas my sister," She paused, the words on the tip of her tongue, but refusing to come out.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"She went down a different path. That's why my daughter, yourself and your daughters have the magic you do." Freyja said, taking Elsa's hand. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your ice magic."

"You've got that right, sister," A voice snickered from behind the trees.

"Frosts, get behind me," Freyja shot up, snapping her fingers in the air, two jaguars coming to her side as she stood defensively with her aura-covered hands in front of her.

"Oh cut the act, Freyja ," The voice said, a black robed Astrid snickered as she slinked from behind the tree, a Night Mare trotting at her side. "You know as well as I do your power was never strong. Nor will it ever be." She looked to Jack, grinning deviously as she waved to the white haired man. "Well hello there, Frost. Never thought we'd get this far after everything that's happened between us. It seems like yes-"

Jack held Elsa back, his staff ready to strike like a viper if Astrid were to get any closer.

"Oh Frost," She giggled. "You know full well that stick won't hurt me. Now put it down before you really hurt someone."

"Stay away, Pitch." Jack growled, holding Elsa tighter, Elsa clinging onto his jacket.

"Still referring to me as Pitch, hm?" Astrid smiled, the mare kneeling to the ground. "Good old days as I recall."

"I've done it before, I can do it again, Astrid," Freyja sneered.

"I'm sure you can, Freyja . But you don't have it in you to do it."

"You wanna bet?"

"No, not really." Astrid replied, giving a yawn as she stretched her arms. "By all means, you can try to kill me. I'd like to see you try to do it again."

Freyja softly growled under her breath, finally releasing her stance as she looked away into the forest.

"Unless you want two less princesses in the world, you're going to need me alive. Isn't that right, Eros?" Astrid cooed to the mare. "You know what, I think there's something you might want to see. All three of you actually."

"Oh, knock it off Pitch," Jack sneered.

"Elske" Elsa whispered.

"She's stalling us! Our children are in danger! The only thing she's doing is-"

"I'm doing nothing," Astrid said. "I'm just watching the story unfold like it's supposed to." She smiled. "Now, your majesties, as you know, There's two sides to every story, your majesties," Astrid snickered as she waved her hand in the air, a swirl of black smoke hovering to the right of her.

"Now, how long have they been alive," Astrid asked herself aloud. "Has it really been twenty years? Seems like only yesterday when the two little brats were born, quite early in fact. But you know what would be a great bedtime story? How an aurora made such an impact on your lives." Astrid looked to Elsa's abdomen. "If it weren't for the aurora on your honeymoon, well, they would have never existed."

Elsa curled her upper lip, frowning as her fingertips began to frost, Jack holding her hands in his.

"Now, speaking of those girls, why don't we take a peek at what they're up to," She said, snapping her fingers as a mirror appeared from the smoke. "My, my, my," She slightly laughed, twirling her hand, the mirror turning to the queen, king, and Freyja She said as an image of Annaleise and Ellie appeared, the two standing up to Lord Bufase and his son, shards of ice nearly poking Beowulf in the cheek, Annaleise's hands wrapped around Lord Bufase's collar, the fabric turning to ash. "Oh the poor thing, she still can't control it."

Elsa softly gasped as she witnessed the strawberry blonde furrow her brow, taking a step back and raising her hands in front of her chest, standing in the same stance as Freyja did, but instead of an aura covering her hands, a purple flame laced her left hand, bright orange flames on her right. Her eyes glimmered a shimmery yellow color, her lip curling up as a black, liquid-like substance dripped from her chest onto the ground. "Look at that," She happily sighed, waving her hand over the mirror, every beat of her heart glowing in purple under her red gown.

"The blonde." Jack gasped. "It can't be...'

"You're joking right?" Astrid asked, quite astounded. "You're telling me you don't recognize your own child?"

Both Jack and Elsa exclaimed gasped their fears coming true as the young woman turned her head, eyes still glowing yellow as she released a blast of flames past the Lord's face and into the ground, the grass catching on fire. "She's lying!" Elsa exclaimed. "Freyja , she's bluffing isn't she?!"

Freyja turned her head away from the royal couple, tears starting to stream down her eyes. "I - I'm sorry," She sniffled. "But this time she really isn't."

"Mhmmm," Astrid deviously chuckled. "You did such a fine job of raising them," Astrid applauded. "They really do take after their mother."

"E-Ellie?! Annaleise?!" Elsa exclaimed, thunder rolling above the group.

"It's starting," Freyja said, eyes wide as saucers. "It's only a matter of time."

"You horrid son of a-" Annaleise growled, suddenly releasing Lord Bufase's collar, grasping her chest as she slumped to the ground. Lord Bufase stammered back, the ice shattering from around his feet, nearly tripping over a few lose stones as he watched the princess cough and wheeze in pain, the black liquid from her chest forming a puddle on the courtyard ground.

"Sis!" Ellie gasped, releasing Beowulf, the young Lord falling on his knees as the ice from around his feet shattered as well. Ellie brought her sister to her knees, supporting her shoulders as Annaleise tried to take deep breaths. "It's okay," She calmly said. "I'm right here."

* * *

"Okay, you two stay out here. I'll prepare my mother for...you know," Bjørn said, turning to the door of his mothers cabin, taking a slight gulp. _She's going to kill me._ He took a deep breath, reaching for the doorknob, twisting it slowly as he pushed the door in. He stuck his head into the doorway, Alexandria soothing a sniffly Catherine on her shoulder as she rocked in her chair. She softly gasped, placing Catherine on the nearby couch, embracing her son.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Alexandria exclaimed quietly, hoping not to wake Catherine. "Where in the world have you been?"

"I'll explain everything later," Bjørn said, leading her back to her chair. "For now, I need you to do me, your son, a really REALLY big favor."

"And that would be?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Fritz, bring him in."

"Welp, be prepared," Fritz warned Hans, the prince letting out a soft gulp. It wasn't that he was all that afraid of Alexandria as a person, more so afraid of what she was capable of doing. "Here he is," Fritz said, nudging Hans into the living room.

"Bjørn, if I'm harboring fugitives for I-" Alexandria let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening at the first sight of the prince. "Y-you!"

"Now, Alex, Bjørn just-" Hans said, his hands up defensively.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Alexandria shouted, grabbing a nearby broomstick, jabbing it in the air at the prince.

"Mother! Please, let me explain-"

"Bjørn! Do..do you know what he's done?!" Alexandria remanded, then covering her mouth as Catherine woke herself up from a coughing fit. "Oh baby girl," She cooed, wrapping the toddler in her arms. "Get OUT," Alexandria growled.

"No! He's here to help us!" Bjørn exclaimed, taking the broomstick away from his mother. "Just please! Give him this once chance!" He flung the broomstick to the side, furrowing his brow at his mother.

"Bjørn-" Alex began.

"I know," Bjørn stated. "I know perfectly well that you two won't...or never did get along, but I am your son. You are my mother, HE," Bjørn said, pointing to Hans, the prince staring at the ground. "He is my father. What he did was in the past, and right now, that doesn't matter. What matters is that I need you to keep him here so I can ready the ODS."

Alexandria's eyes widened at the very mention of the Olkstad Defenece Squad. "You what?! The ODS has never been an organization to muddle with other kingdoms affairs. How do you expect to get them to do that?"

"I know for a fact that grandmother sure can convince them to do just about anything," Bjørn said. "After all, I am their grandson."

Alexandria shot a glare towards Hans, her lip pouting as she took sighed an annoyed sigh. "Fine," She growled. "But YOU aren't going anywhere until you explain yourself, Hans. We wouldn't be in this situation if-"

"We never married, I know." Hans rolled his eyes. "But Alex, it was for the good of the kingdom. You know that!"

"Well apparently news travels slow to Olkstad. I would have NEVER married you if I knew you tried to murder the Queen of Arendelle."

"I-uh...well," Hans stammered. He then stood up straight, clearing his throat. "That...was in the past. Yes, I lied to you. And yes, I may have gotten in too deep with a terrifying sorceress, but this is for OUR son, Alex." Hans said. "He's doing all of this not just for Arendelle, but for one of the princesses."

Alexandria looked to the floor, then back to the prince as she supported Catherine's head against her shoulder. Her gaze then shot to Bjørn, a pleading look strewn upon his face. Bjørn wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for all of Arendelle and Olkstad, more specifically, Annaleise. With a slight roll of her eyes, she sat back upon the couch, eyes still on Bjørn. "If you want to get there before sunrise, you better get a move on."

"Thank you, mother," Bjørn replied, rushing to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Fell better, Cat," He said, gently patting her rosy cheek. "Well Fritz, it's just you and I now."

"Lead the way, your highness," Fritz said, holding the wooden door open.

"Who now?"

Fritz sighed "Bjørn."

* * *

"Oh, poor princess," Astrid sarcastically said, running her hand through her mare's mane. "It's a shame she can't protect her kingdom, she can barely protect herself she's so vulnerable. And what a sight to see that goo leaking from her chest."

Elsa and Jack glared at the woman, their hands squeezing tightly as the urge to strike the sorceress with ice grew immensely.

"It didn't have to happen like this, you know," Astrid said. "All of this could have been avoided if your daughter's never found that book." She said, a sandy replica of the storybook forming above her hand as she snapped her fingers. "I'm sure Elisabeth had it in her to avoid all of this. But the other one...not so much. You know, she's like you, your majesty." She said, pointing to Elsa. "I'll bet you two are more alike that you like to admit. Let's see. You two...keep emotions bottled up inside until it's ready to burst and wreck havoc everywhere."

The queen's right eye slightly twitched, ice beginning to seep from her porcelain hands as they clenched tighter.

"And yet, you're so different as well," Astrid added. "She..hm. What was it she said on her birthday night...Oh! Right, she's got fire powers. Strange. Coming from a family of ice magic must be awfully hard if you were born with fire. I'm surprised you two didn't melt-"

"Enough," Jack growled.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, ENOUGH!" Jack demanded, slamming his staff on the ground, zooming over to Astrid.

"Jack! STOP!" Elsa pleaded, Freyja holding her back.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open," Ellie pleaded, her hand against her sisters right cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"It's not-" Annaleise coughed. "I-I can't..." The princess cried, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed into her hands, Ellie holding her close. "I-I want mor and far.."

"Aww, how cute," Beowulf sarcastically sighed. "She wants mommy and daddy. Too bad they're not here to get you out of trouble."

"Shut up, Beowulf," Ellie growled, drawing her hand back as a sheath of icy spikes grew from her palm. "Unless you want these spikes to go right through that skull of yours and drill some sense into that walnut sized brain of yours."

"Why you little bi-" Beowulf sneered, lunging towards the princess with a dagger.

"Calm down son," Lord Bufase. "We don't want to make any hasty actions."

"Hmph," Beowulf scoffed, placing the dagger back in the sheath. "I thought we only needed the fiery one alive, but whatever."

Annaleise's tears ceased their falling. She slightly stirred and placed her hands on the ground, her nails digging into the earth. She softly smirked, a coy and soft laugh rang from her throat. Ellie let go of her, slightly backing away as a pool of what looked like steaming lava began to seep from the earth, bubbling like a thick soup, surrounding her sisters hands.

"What's so funny, fire demon?" Beowulf growled.

"Annaleise?" Ellie's voice shook as she reached her hand out to her sisters back. A reddish wing-like protrusion shot out from Annaleise's back, blocking the princesses hand from touching her. The fire princess turned her head, her eyes completely yellowed, a cloak of red and orange creating an armor shaped like the head of an eagle around her head, began to speak, the voices of both the princess and Annalessa combined together. "What..what are you doing?!"

"Annaleise?" Her voice melted into one, slightly deeper than both of their vocal tones. "Som er Annaleise?"

"Johanna, are all the crystals in place?" Laurence asked as he placed the final crystals around the palace walls.

The princess wiped her forehead, a bit of dirt smudging on her forehead. She smiled and nodded to Laurence, wiping her hands on her dress. ""Well, I did the best I could. It's a bit hard to get them to stick in this murky ground," She said. "It would be a lot easier if it were a bit dryer, but I think we've got it."

"The town is on alert, but I'm pretty sure the majority of the people down there think we're bonkers if we're going to pull this off," Laurence sighed, wrapping his arm around the princess as he led her back to the palace. "Hopefully the fact that I mentioned Ellie was the one who said this will make them at least believe me a little."

"Well, they seem to like her more than you, that's for sure," Johanna giggled. "All we can do now is wait for your sisters' signals to-" Johanna said, stopping as she bumped into Laurence. "Sorry." She looked to Laurence, then raised her head to his level, her eyes widening as they locked onto Annaleise's bird-like cloak bubbling away, almost like being suspended animation. "Annaleise?"

"No...sis," Laurence whispered, trying to find Johanna's hand. Johanna reached for Laurence hand and squeezed it back. "What's happened to her?"

Annaleise turned her head to Lord Bufase and Beowulf, her eyes narrowing as her gaze pierced through the bird-like cloak. She stood up, fingers curled towards her palm, a black flame in her left, a red in her right. She looked up to the moon and opened her mouth, bringing her hands to her mouth and ingesting the flames. Smoke seeped from her nostrils as she swished the flames in her cheeks. She glared at the father and son duo, an ear piercing screech emiting from her throat as an inferno of flames hurled towards Lord Bufase and Beowulf. The Lord and his son just barely dodged the flames, falling to the ground.

Ellie, Laurence and Johanna covered their ears as the princess continued to screech. They fell to their knees and pressed their hands against their ears as hard as they could to try to block out some of the screeching. The inferno of fire that flowed from her mouth ceased as she grasped her own head, screaming up to the sky. Up from the ground, lava began to seep from the ground, shooting up into the sky like fireworks, the cascading lava spreading across the still-damp grass and burning everything in its path.

"Ellie! LOOK OUT!" Johanna cried. Laurence lept from the ground and yanked his older sister into his arms, flying back to Johanna and flying them up to the balcony of Ellie's room. "What-what's happening to her?!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Laurence.

Ellie turned her tear stained face to the princess and her brother. "I-I don't know anymore. She's...she's changing, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

* * *

"Better listen to your wifey, Frost," Astrid sneered, hurling a ball of black sand towards Jack. Jack dodged the ball, falling to his back. As he hit the ground, his head landed on a sharp rock, the rock cutting the back of his head. Elsa rushed over to him, placing him onto her lap. A pool of blood began to seep into the queen's skirt, Elsa placing her hand onto the puddle. Her hands began to shake as the crimson blood dripped down her hand. "Whoops, didn't mean to-"

"You...shut up," Elsa softly growled.

"What was that?" Astrid asked. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said...SHUT UP!" She shouted, a blast of ice shooting from her free hand, nearly grazing Astrid on the cheek.

"Someone needs a time out," Astrid chided, dodging the oncoming blasts of ice. "If it weren't for Freyja the good goddess, none of this would have ever happened."

"Can it, Astrid," Freyja growled, two of her bobcats hissing at her side.

"You know, you're always blaming me for every bad thing that happens-" Astrid began to say, interrupted by the sound of screeching coming from a few kilometers away. "And that, my friends is not my doing."

"What...Elsa.." Jack moaned.

"Shh, stay still elske, you're bleeding," Elsa softly whispered into her husbands ear. She quickly looked up to the sky, the screeching ringing through the think forest. "What was that?!" She asked frightened.

"Hm...it's sounds like my niece and..your daughter. Seems that their souls have assimilated into each other. Now that that's happened, I can properly assume that Arendelle isn't so green anymore. It's probably painted in fiery hues."

* * *

Annaleise huffed, bounding to the Lord and his son, crouching in front of them. She cocked her head to the side and ran her hand under Beowulf's chin. Her crimson lips curled up as she devilishly smiled, her hand lifting the young man's chin up. "Why aren't you running?" She cunningly asked.

"Y-you don't scare me, fire demon," Beowulf's voice shook.

Annaleise furrowed her brow and struck her hand into the young mans chest, Beowulf gasping for air as the young woman drew her hand from his chest.

"What the...what is she doing?" Laurence asked.

"Is she really doing what I think she's doing?" Ellie thought to herself. "Just like Astrid was doing to me...how in the world can she even do that?"

Annaleise let out a slight chuckle, Beowulf's heart beating right in her hand. She gently squeezed the sides of the beating heart, Beowulf grasping his chest. She looked up the young Lord, his father's words stammering as he witnessed his sons heart being torn from his chest. "You know, for some reason I've had this hankering to rip your heart from your chest. And you know what? I can't recall the reason why I felt like doing it at all."

"H-how? How could you?" Lord Bufase asked as she held his son.

The fiery wings on the princesses back slowly unfolded, red and orange goop dripping onto the ground, the earth scorching at first contact. The smell of smoke began to fill the air throughout the entire kingdom, slightly audible sounds of the towns people beginning to panic that their kingdom was starting to burn. "I'm the Firebird," She slyly smiled. "Make me angry," She clenched Beowulf's heart, Beowulf crying out in pain. "You get burned."

"ANNALEISE, STOP!" Ellie cried.

"Hm?" The young woman turned her head. "You again?"

"Annaleise, this isn't you! You're bring controlled!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you brat!" Annaleise growled, hurling multiple shots of flames into the direction of the princess. A shower of fire combined into a single shot. Ellie pushed Laurence and Johanna down to the floor of the balcony, the flame missing completely and going out once it hit the stone wall.

"YOU MISSED!" Ellie stuck her tongue out at her sister.

xxx

" _Annalessa!" Annaleise shouted into a dark, damp hallway. "Annalessa, where are you?!"_

 _Her arms bound up in chains, behind a set of bars, the former fire queen looked up from her lonely cell, Annaleise's voice echoing throughout the emptiness. From behind her, two red eyes faintly glowed in the black background. Annaleise looked up and down a maze of hallways, the clinking of chains coming from the right catching her attention. She ran down the right hall, stopping in her tracks as the two glowing eyes glared back at her. She looked down into the cell, Annalessa still bound in chains as if she were bowing down to the creature behind her._

" _What..what is that?"_

" _Brann prinsesse, you need to snap out of it," Annalessa softly replied._

" _But...what about you"_

" _I SAID SNAP OUT OF IT!" Annalessa boomed, her eyes glowing red as a cloak of red bubbling aura surrounded her head. "NOW!"_

Annaleise took a sharp breath in, the aura snapping back into her skin. She looked in her hand, Beowulf's heart still beating strongly. "N-no.." She couldn't quite figure out what to do with the heart, so she gave it back to Beowulf, quite confused as to how a heart got into her hand. She looked around the courtyard, pools of orange and yellow steaming from the ground as it ozzed through the grass. She then looked upon the palm side of both hands, her fingertips black with scorch marks.

"What..what did I do?" Annaleise asked, her voice and hands trembling.


	9. What Do You Say?

**Sorry for such the short chapter. It's a few weeks late, but here it is. AT this point, if you review: woo. If you don't: Well, you don't. It's no big deal. My work schedule has been crazy so I haven't been at the computer much. The next update will either be next Wednesday or Thursday.**

* * *

 _"Annalessa!" Annaleise shouted into a dark, damp hallway. "Annalessa, where are you?!"_

 _Behind a set of bars, bound in chains, the fire queen looked up from her dark, damp cell, Annaleise's voice echoing throughout the eternal hallways of emptiness. From behind her, two red eyes faintly glowed in the black background. Annaleise looked up and down a maze of hallways, the clinking of chains coming from the right catching her attention. She ran down the right hall, stopping in her tracks as the two glowing eyes glared back at her. Annalessa, still bound in chains, weakly lifted her head._

 _"What..what is that?" Annaleise trembled, taking a step back._

 _"Brann prinsesse, you need to snap out of it," Annalessa softly replied. "Before you completely lose control..."_

 _"But...what about you"_

 _"I SAID SNAP OUT OF IT!" Annalessa boomed, her eyes glowing red as a cloak of red bubbling aura surrounded her head. "NOW!"_

 _Annaleise took a sharp breath in, the aura snapping back into her skin. She looked in her hand, Beowulf's heart still beating strongly. "N-no.." She couldn't quite figure out what to do with the heart, so she gave it back to Beowulf, quite confused as to how a heart got into her hand. She looked around the courtyard, pools of orange and yellow steaming from the ground as it ozzed through the grass. She then looked upon the palm side of both hands, her fingertips black with scorch marks._

 _"What..what did I do?" Annaleise asked, her voice and hands trembling._

Annaleise's hands trembled. She looked up to her sister and began to back up, shaking her head in disbelief. Ellie reached out for her, but Annaleise still moved backward, the palace wall stopping her. She looked at her hands, still trembling, then back to her siblings and Johanna. She tried to speak, but no words escaped her throat. She couldn't bear to look at her siblings after everything that happened.

'Sis," Laurence softly said, cautiously stepping towards her.

"St-stay away!" Annaleise cried, holding her hands up in defense. "I-I don't want to hurt you, any of you."

"But Annaleise," Johanna said. "You can never hurt us,"

"I can't control it..." Annaleise shook, sparks fizzing from her fingertips. "You have to get out of Arendelle, NOW!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ellie cried. "We'll fix EVERYTHING that's happened. I know we can."

"Ellie," A stream of tears fell down the princesses cheek. "There's nothing left to fix," Annaleise turned away, one foot on the palace steps. "Mor and Far need your help."

Annaleise hung her head low, ignoring her sisters cry for help. Ellie bit her lip, her brow furrowing. Ellie shot a blast of ice from her hand, freezing the palace doors shut. Annaleise turned back and glared at her sister.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Because you're a stubborn brat!" Ellie replied. "You can't keep running away from the things that scare you, Annaleise. If the events in the past few years haven't shown you that, I don't think anything else will. If you go in there, you might never see Bjørn, mor, far, and the rest of our family ever again. SO either you stay here and die, or you come with us and live!"

* * *

Being stuck with the mother of your child was one thing that was NOT on Han's list of things to do for the day. He sat at least fifteen feet away from Alex, the woman cradling her almost three year old in her arms. Hans tugged at his collar, Alex letting out a slight huff as she looked away.

"So Alex," Hans broke the silence from his ex-wife, Alex still giving him the death stare as she held Catherine close. "Who's this little one?"

Alex placed a kiss upon the sleeping toddlers cheek. "Catherine. She's my daughter."

"And the father?"

"Don't know, and I really could care less about who he was," Alex said.

"So you...you know...with someone else?"

"Gods above Arendelle, no!" Alex exclaimed. "Its...hard to explain. You'll have to talk to my physician to know exactly what she did. I'm in no mood to explain it to you. Especially because of what happened..."

"Alex, I said I was sorry," The prince said, standing up from his seat. "I should have told you, but I didn't. It was stupid of me, and I realize you'll probably never forgive me for that. But damn it Alex, Bjørn is my son too!"

"And yet you never acted on your part as a parent," Alex shot back. "No letters asking how he was doing, how I was doing to say the least. I carried YOUR child for three seasons, Hans. I almost died coming back! I had to stay in Arendelle for nearly a month, with my mouth shut about how you were the father. I was so, so tempted to tell Elsa about EVERYTHING that happened. But you better thank your lucky stars I didn't/ "

"I was distracted," Hans replied, standing in front of the fireplace. "God, I wish..things would have been different. I could have helped raise our son."

"You should have thought about that before he was born, Hans," Alex said, standing up from her seat. "Right now, I don't want to talk about this. Bjørn is a grown man and he is perfectly capable of caring for himself. He's a prince, soon to marry a princess. Maybe you'll get an invitation to the wedding."

* * *

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Laurence asked while he followed Ellie to the docks, Annaleise supported by his shoulder. "I mean, we should have left her with the palace staff."

"No, we couldn't have," Ellie sniffled. "She has the same chances of dying even if we let her stay."

Ellie pulled blankets from the shelf above Sven's old stable. She went to the right, tossing the blankets into Kristoff's sleigh. "Sorry Uncle Kris, we need this."

Laurence gently laid Annaleise into the back of the sleigh, wrapping a blanket around her. He took a seat next to her and held her hands. "Johanna, you and Ellie take the reins, I'll keep an eye on sis."

Ellie came back to the sleigh, Eve and Hail in hand. She tied them to the sleigh, making sure the leather ties were placed correctly. She hopped in to the front seat and grabbed hold of the reins, taking a deep breath. "It's either now or never."

"But...what about Arendelle?" Johanna asked.

"Everyone is safe. We can worry about rebuilding things later. Right now, our goal is to stop this Sandy Witch once and for all," Ellie's brow furrowed. She whipped the reins, Eve and Hail bolting out of the stables like lightning.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Laurence called.

"TROLLS!" Ellie replied.

"WHY TROLLS?"

"YOU'LL SEE!"

* * *

"Tick tock, brann princesse," Astrid snickered to herself, her eyes focused on Elsa trying to stop the bleeding from her husbands head. "Time is running out."

"Don't move, elske," Elsa's hand still behind her husbands head, blood beginning to seep into her dress.

"El-sa," Jack gasped, his arm weakly reaching up to her chin, gently cupping it.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered, placing her free hand upon Jack's hand.

"I-I just wanted to...let you know.."

"Yes love?"

"If...if we get through this," His hand dropped, Elsa catching it mid fall and holding it in her free hand. "I...want you to know...that I...never meant...to keep Pitch...a sec-"

"Shh love," Elsa cooed, kissing his hand. She looked down to his head, her eyes widening in fear as the she watched her husbands hair change from the snow white color, to brown. She softly gasped, her hand running through his hair. "What...?"

Freyja overheard the queen's frantic remarks, zipping to Jack's side. She placed one hand on his heart, the other on his forehead. She closed her eyes and released a soft yellow aura into his body, the aura reading and giving her feedback on his condition. She looked to Elsa, her mouth slightly agape. "I don't know how," She began. "But your husband seems to be losing his ice magic,"

"How...how is that even possible?" Elsa frantically asked. "Is he dying?"

"Dying he is not," Freyja replied, unlatching her cape and swigning it over her shoulder, draping it over Jack. "But how he's losing his ice magic, I do not know." She turned her head to Astrid, the woman resting on a Sandy Mare, fanning her hands and admiring her long nails. "But I have a feeling someone else does,"

* * *

"Oww..." Annaleise winced. She rested her head against her brother and closed her eyes, deeply breathing as waves of throbbing pain pulsated through her chest. "Lessa...please..."

With a sharp breath, Annaleise awoke with a start, but for whatever reason, she wasn't in the palace. She looked around, sounds of dripping water coming from every direction. She looked down, a long link of chains emerging from her belly. There was a good sized hole from the chain, the black markings that covered the left side of her chest now wrapping around her entire body, including her abdomen, arms, legs, chest, and face. She tried to stand up, the chain pulling her back down.

"You could have just asked to have the boding removed, fire princess," A voice growled through he pitch black emptiness.

"Who..who's there?" Annaleise's voice shook, her arms wrapping around her sides. "Please...I-I don't know where I am..."

"You know exactly where you are, princess," The creature's voice boomed, dropplets of water dripping onto the princesses head. "And you, you of all people know exactly who I am," It said, red bubbles beginning to boil and grow in front of the terrified princess.

Annaleise scooted back as far as she could, watching the figure emerge from the bubbling water. At first, she could barely make out a shape. But as the bubble grew, the figure of an enormous fiery bird emerged from the bubbles, steam rolling from its back. Red eyes glared at the terrified princess. Annaleise gasped, tugging at the chain to try to separate from it.

"Sorry to say that there's no way escaping it," The Fire Bird said.

"Wait...y-you're the Fire Bird..." Annaleise's eyes widened. "But..that must mean..."

"I am your last resort to taking care of that Sandy Witch that was once my master," The bird folded its fiery wings, kneeling in front of the princess. "You're fire is coming to its limit, princess," It said.

"My fire..has limits?"

"Everyones powers has limits, brann princesse," The Fire Bird said, blinking. "Even I have my limits, just as your mother, father and sister do."

"But..I don't understand. How did I get here? Are you really my last resort?"

The bird chuckled, fanning its wings out. The creature swooped its left wing down, gently lifting the princesses chin. "In a way, I suppose. But even as a least resort, you may still die." Annaleise bit her lip, the heat of the birds wings beginning to make her sweat. She slowly moved her head back, the bird stopped her. "Unless,"

"What? Unless what?"

"Well-" The bird began. "No, you'd never do it."

"Please, tell me what you need me to do. I-I'll do anything, even if I have to give my life up!"

"Well well," The bird said. "You really are desperate, aren't you?" The bird chuckled once more, folding tis wings together, slowly taking form of a young woman, cloaked in nothing but red and orange flames. She placed her hand under Annaleise's chin, examining her face. "Are you sure you'll do ANYTHING?"

"Please...for my families sake," The princess pleaded.

'Very well then. I only ask for one thing. It will release the chain, diminish the black engulfing your body, and make you more...normal..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not asking for much," The woman paused, her smile disappearing. "You'll never get it back, even if you seek the help of the trolls or deities of the heavens." Annaleise gulped, clencing her fists together. "Just your brann magi,"

"My...fire powers?" The princess asked.

"Certainly, my dear," The woman said, dancing around her. "No more black goop compressing your little heart, no shortness of breath, no accidental burning... just a normal, happy, magic-free life."

"But..I can't...they're a part of me.. How can I-"

"Unless you want to die in the arms of your brother and sister," The woman's voice deepened. "You'll do exactly as I say."

"But Astrid, what if-"

"She won't last much longer, princess," The woman said. She placed her hand over the princesses belly, gently stroking the fine black lines that trailed her skin. "So, what do you say?"


	10. Fear the crocus

**_Well, looks like part II isn't doing so well. Please give me feedback. Any kind, please. I'm not updating this story much because like...I'm not getting feedback on how this story is going. Ive been very tempted to just remove it and add it to the original story. So..yeah.._**

* * *

 _"_ _Well well," The bird said. "You really are desperate, aren't you?" The bird chuckled once more, folding its wings together, slowly taking form of a young woman, cloaked in nothing but red and orange flames. She placed her hand under Annaleise's chin, examining her face. "Are you sure you'll do ANYTHING?"_

 _"_ _Please...for my families sake," The princess pleaded._

 _'Very well then. I only ask for one thing. It will release the chain, diminish the black engulfing your body, and make you more...normal..."_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I'm not asking for much," The woman paused, her smile disappearing. "You'll never get it back, even if you seek the help of the trolls or deities of the heavens." Annaleise gulped, clenching her fists together. "Just your brann magi,"_

 _"_ _My...fire powers?" The princess asked._

 _"_ _Certainly, my dear," The woman said, dancing around her. "No more black goop compressing your little heart, no shortness of breath,... just a normal, happy, magic-free life."_

 _"_ _But..I can't...they're a part of me.. How can I-"_

 _"_ _Unless you want to die in the arms of your lover," The woman's voice deepened. "You'll do exactly as I say."_

 _"_ _But what about Astrid-"_

 _"_ _She won't last much longer, princess," The woman said. She placed her hand over the princesses belly, gently stroking the fine black lines that trailed her skin. "So, what do you say?"_

"So, what do you say?" The woman asked, clapping her hands together.

"I...I-" Annaleise stammered.

The woman frowned and grasped the princess by the cheeks, pulling her closer. "I don't know how much clearer I can be, brann princesse," She glared. "Your life lies in my wings, do you understand?"

Annaleise nodded up and down, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Her eyes began to dart around the empty space, widening as the woman pulled her face even closer. The woman grinned, her hands squeezing the princesses cheeks tighter and tighter by the second. "I've gotta be dreaming," Annaleise said to herself. "Either that or I'm on the verge of dying..."

"You're doing it again," A voice very familiar to Annaleise's ears sang. Annaleise softly gasped, her eyes zipping to the direction of the woman's voice.

The fiery woman whipped her head around, scoffing at the blonde woman's grand enterance. "Well, well well," She grinned. "If it isn't Gersemi, the spicy pepper" She said. "or so that's what I remember you being called when you were just a little girl running around the heavens."

"I don't think you're in such a position to call me by that name, fiery one," Annalessa furrowed her brow. "You're really trying to take her fire away? You haven't made much progress, now have you?"

"You're one to talk, your highness," The fiery woman said, releasing Annaleise grip her grip. "If I recall, you were in this very position when you were her age. Ring a bell?"

"Thanks to Auntie Astrid," Annalessa rolled her eyes and strode to Annaleise. She placed her hand on her exposed belly and waved it, the chain materializing away. "She's too smart to just give up her fire magic. It would make no difference whether or not you got a hold of it," She said, helping Annaleise stand up.

"Your point?"

"My point is," Annalessa smiled, wrapping her arm around Annaleise, "She **will** live a long, happy life," She placed her hand over Annaleise's heart, a yellow aura seeping into her chest. "Because she has me, and will always have me. After all," She smiled, looking to the firebird. "You're a part of her, just as you were a part of me."

"So why didn't you do anything about that black mess running rampant on her body?" The fiery woman asked. "I would have thought you would have been there in her time of need."

"Sometimes you have to let nature run its course," Annalessa replied. "She's been through hell, how I know that very feeling. But do you realize how far she's come? This black...gunk...rampaging through her body has indeed taken a toll on her. But you have to remember, it has to reach a certain point before any of us can intervene."

"Meaning?" The woman yawned, Annaleise intently looking to the blonde woman.

"Things are being repeated again," Annalessa said. "You were there when I nearly burned my kingdom down. I couldn't control it, and you saw what happened because of it. I got locked up in a pendant for a really, really long time. This princess, however, hasn't quite reached that point."

"And?"

"This means that these princesses have an advantage that Beta and I never had as young adults," Annalessa began. "Friends. Family. My parents died when my sister and I were only teenagers. My only friend was my sister and a boy...i can't even think of him now..."Annalessa took the firebird by the fiery hand, gently squeezing it, along with the princesses. "We are a part of this princess, brann fugl. This princess has everything she needs to defeat the dark, you and I just need to give it a slight boost."

"And what do you expect me to do? Eat the black gunk and convert it to something...else?"

"Of course," Annalessa replied. "Even though ice magic flows through a small portion of her body, we have to be able to make the fire and ice work together. And In know exactly how this ice magic can work to your advantage, princess."

"And that is?" Annaleise's brow rose.

The fire queen took the princesses hands, and squeezed them tightly. "Have you ever been scared of thunder?"

"When I was like five, why?"

"What usually follows thunder in a thunder storm?"

"Well, lightning. But what does- OH," Annaleise gasped. "You don't think...but how? Can I really do that?"

"Oh you can," Annalessa smiled. "And you'll for sure knock the robes off of that sandy witch."

"But...how? How do I even make lightning? I'm not a cloud-"

"You, princess," Annalessa said, removing her golden robe, draping it over the princesses shoulders. "Will know when it happens. You just have to wake up and see what I mean," She winked. The fire queen removed her robes and gently placed them around the princesses shoulders. "You'll know exactly when you need us," Annalessa snapped her fingers and with a snap, the princess awoke in her brothers arms, the cold winter air brushing against her hot cheeks. Laurence, Ellie and Johanna's eyes were as wide as saucers as they looked upon Annaleise's body.

"Woah...sis...what in the world are you wearing!" Laurence exclaimed as Annaleise sat up, rubbing her head.

"Mm, what?" Annaleise looked down, Annalessa's golden robe hugging hers shoulders. "Oh wow," She softly gasped, gently pulling at the glittering fabric. "So it wasn't a dream.." She smiled.

"Where did you get..that?" Ellie asked, her eyebrow raised.

Annaleise looked to her sister and smiled. "I got it from the fire queen." She wriggled her fingers, a small spark forming between her right thumb and middle finger. "Woah..."

"Holy smokes, sis..." Laurence gasped.

"Did you just make...lightning?" Johanna asked

"I think...i just did," The princess said, looking to Ellie. "It's a good thing you didn't strike me in the heart, Ellie,"

"You're..welcome?"

* * *

"Almost there, Frtiz," Bjørn said as Misty galloped through the Olkstad woods. Fritz nodded and flicked the reins on Hail, the stallion picking up speed to catch up to Misty. "We'll have to sneak into the west wing of the palace, that's where they have their meetings with grandmother and grandfather."

"Are you sure they'll listen?" Fritz called to Bjørn. "If I remember correctly, the ODS tried to stay out of other kingdoms problems, especially when it comes to dark magic and stuff,"

"I know them, bud!" Bjørn replied to Fritz, the Olkstad palace coming into view. "They happen to like me, and if they like you, they're more likely to help!"

* * *

"Elsa...it's..so cold..." Jack's breath hitched, his body falling limp on Elsa's lap. "The kids...are they-"

"It's going to be fine, elske," Elsa sniffled, leaning down to kiss her husbands forehead. She untied her cape from around her neck, draping it over Jack's body. She couldn't lose Jack. Not after what could potentially happen. What would she do? She nearly lost Anna, that night replaying over and over in her head. Elsa gently stroked her husbands cheek, a paw resting on the queen's knee. She looked down, a tabby cat looking right up to her with its blue eyes.

Freyja, sitting behind an enormous jaguar, looked into the skies. Her brow raised as she looked upon an odd pattern in the skies. "A crocus?" She asked, tracing the outline of the flower in the heavens above. With a flicker of light, an aurora began to iluminate behind the crocus. "Well, I'll be," She smiled. "Your majesty, look into the heavens," She said to Elsa.

The queen looked up to the skies, a soft gasp escaping her lips. "An aurora?"

Astrid, still lounging on her mare took a glance to the skies as well, her face turning sour. "No...it can't be!" She growled.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" Freyja taunted. "Does the aurora scare you?"

"Shut it, you witch," Astrid growled.

"They're alright, your majesties." Freyja said, floating to the queen and king. "Not just your girls, everyone else."


	11. Jump!

" _Elsa...it's..so cold..." Jack's breath hitched, his body falling limp on Elsa's lap. "The kids...are they-"_

" _It's going to be fine, elske," Elsa sniffled, leaning down to kiss her husbands forehead. She untied her cape from around her neck, draping it over Jack's body. She couldn't lose Jack. Not after what could potentially happen. What would she do? She nearly lost Anna, that night replaying over and over in her head. Elsa gently stroked her husbands cheek, a paw resting on the queen's knee. She looked down, a tabby cat looking right up to her with its blue eyes._

 _Freyja, sitting behind an enormous jaguar, looked into the skies. Her brow raised as she looked upon an odd pattern in the skies. "A crocus?" She asked, tracing the outline of the flower in the heavens above. With a flicker of light, an aurora began to iluminate behind the crocus. "Well, I'll be," She smiled. "Your majesty, look into the heavens," She said to Elsa._

 _The queen looked up to the skies, a soft gasp escaping her lips. "An aurora?"_

 _Astrid, still lounging on her mare took a glance to the skies as well, her face turning sour. "No...it can't be!" She growled._

" _What's wrong, Astrid?" Freyja taunted. "Does the aurora scare you?"_

" _Shut it, you witch," Astrid growled._

" _They're alright, your majesties." Freyja said, floating to the queen and king. "Not just your girls, everyone else."_

"Anders," Anna softly shook her son. "Sweetie, wake up."

"Mm," Anders moaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Mother...what happened?"

"You went crazy, mate," Bunny said, stretching his arms. "Your eyes got all glowy and freaky."

"Bunny is right love," Anna said, brushing the top of her sons head. "Then Bjørn and Fritz knocked you out, with a frying pan"

"No wonder my head is pounding," Anders rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, where's Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack?"

"Well Anders," Kristoff said, kneeling next to Anders. "They're with your cousins, trying to fight off Pitch. It's not looking good at all,"

"What happened to them?" Anders voice cracked. "Are Ellie and Annaleise alright? What about Laurence and Johanna?"

"We don't know sweetie," Anna sighed. "There's so much going on, it's hard to really say what's happening and what's happening to who. I wonder..." She said, turning her head to Pabbie, the troll hopping down from his rock. "Maybe Pabbie can get us up to date.."

Anna stood up and quickly walked to the troll, kneeling next to him on the giant rock. The troll looked up and turned himself to the princess and cleared his throat. "Princess Anna, I assume you want to know what's happening, correct?"

"Pabbie," Anna held the trolls hand in hers. "Is my sister and her family alright? Please, I have to know."

"That, your highness, is one thing I cannot see at the moment," The troll sighed.

"Wait, what? Why?!" Anna exclaimed.

"There is an interference," Pabbie pointed up into the sky, the same aurora blanketing the skies above Elsa and Jack minutes away. "And this aurora is most likely the reason I cannot see anything beyond our glen."

"Wow," Gus softly gasped. "Is that an aurora?" He asked, Hilde standing next to him.

"It's so beautiful in person," Hilde said. "I wish Johanna was here to see it."

"Johanna would, wouldn't she?" Gus replied. And then it hit him. Johanna still wasn't with them. "JOHANNA," Gus exclaimed.

"She's going to be fine, Gus," Hilde placed her hands on Gus's shoulders. "You know she can handle herself. She's got weird earthy magic stuff. If something happens she can just trap her perpetrators in a tree or something,"

Anders looked up to the aurora. He felt a bit..weird when he looked at it. _Why in the world does it feel like it's calling me? Aunt Elsa and Jack probably have everything under control.. Unless they need me..._ His ears perked up as he heard a muffled, but audible "growling" sound was heard from the left. He stood up and cautiously walked to the bushes, where the sound of the growl came from. With an eyebrow raised, he cautiously looked over the hedge, one of Freyja's feline companions staring right back at Anders.

 _A mountain lion?_ Anders asked himself. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked the feline. The mountain lion slinked out from the bushes and circled around the prince, its tail swatting against Anders leg. The mountain lion nipped at his pant leg and pulled it to the left. "You want me to follow you, don't you?"

"A MOUNTAIN LION!" Hilde screeched, hiding behind Anders. "ANDERS, GET BACK FROM IT!"

"Hide, it's alright!" Anna reassured the princess. "Anders knows what he's doing!"

"What, does he talk to cats?" The princess exclaimed.

"Sort of," Kristoff said. "Just watch him. We were surprised when it first happened too."

The mountain lion sat on its hind quarters, staring Laurence in the face. The prince stepped closer to the giant cat, placing his hand on top of its head. He knelt down and closed his eyes, quickly opening them. His pupils elongated, irises yellowed, his gaze piercing through the cats eyes. Visions of his aunt and uncle being thrown and beaten around by Astrid.

 _"Time cannot be wasted, prince,"_ A voice said to the prince.

"Skadi?"

 _"You must leave at once, for your families sake, your kingdoms sake,"_ The mountain lion yawned.

"What is it Laurence?" Hilde asked, gripping her brothers arm.

Anders stood up and shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. He turned to his parents, the Guardians, and trolls. "Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack need us. Arendelle needs us,"

* * *

"ELLIE! CAN HAIL SLOW DOWN A BIT SO I CAN HOP OFF?" Annaleise shouted as the stallion continued to gallop through a maze of trees at top speed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! JUMPING SHIP?!" Ellie called behind her.

"NO! WELL, KIND OF! I THINK WE'LL GET THERE FASTER IF I GET MY OWN MODE OF TRANSPORTATION!"

"FLY?!" Laurence exlaimed.

"SORT OF!" Annaleise said, gripping the edge of the wood. "REMEMBER THAT PHOENIX THAT BROUGHT ME TO MOR'S ICE PALACE!"

"YEAH!" Ellie replied. "I SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING! JUST DON'T GET TOO FAR AHEAD!"

" _Is princesse ,the aurora will lead you to your family"_

Ellie looked down, her pendant faintly glowing purple. "Elsabet.." Ellie quietly whispered. "SIS!" She exclaimed. "TAKE JOHANNA WITH YOU!"

"WHY? SO YOU AND LAURENCE CAN HAVE ALL THE FUN MAKING AN ENORMOUS ICE STORM?"" Annaleise shouted, waving her arms and hands in front of her, as if she were perfroming a graceful dance. Flames erupted from her hands, taking form of an enormous phoenix next to the sled. Johanna took the princesses hand, the blonde looking over to her. Annaleise nodded and stepped up to the edge of the sled, Johanna following. "Now don't have too much fun!" Annaleise winked, both her and Johanna leaping onto the back of the phoenix.

"HEY! YOU MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET HURT!" Laurence loudly stated as he went to the front of the sled, preparing to unlatch Hail from the rope.

"I'LL BE FINE!" Johanna replied, blowing the prince a kiss. "I PROMISE!"

Laurence "caught" the kiss and blushed. Ellie rolled her eyes and prepared to jump-sled onto Hail. "Younglings," She murmured. "Get ready to jump, Rence! AND FOLLOW THAT AURORA!"

"WHY?" Johanna asked.

"IT'S A LONG STORY, BUT AURORA'S AND OUR FAMILY HAVE A VERY, VERY LONG HISTORY!" Ellie called, picking up her skirts and leaping onto Hail's back. "Now, BEAT YOU THERE!"


End file.
